


nonstop earthquake dreams of you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Pining Harry, Rimming, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И это жар, яркий, плазматический, словно от столкновения звезд, взрыв в космосе, рождение сверхновой, черная дыра… все остальное прекращает существовать. Больше нет ни кровати, ни подушки, они не лежат, они парят где-то как-то, и не существует уже комнаты и дома конкурсантов X-Factor, нет сопения Найла и глубокого размеренного дыхания Лиама, нет ветра и движения автомобилей снаружи, пропало гудение обогревателя, есть только Луи. Повсюду только Луи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nonstop earthquake dreams of you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nonstop earthquake dreams of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911705) by [lumineres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineres/pseuds/lumineres). 



Гарри не верит в судьбу до тех пор, пока не обнимает впервые своего мальчика. Того, кто много месяцев назад сказал, будто знает, что однажды Гарри станет знаменитым. Того, кто попросил у Гарри его первый автограф и первую фотографию. Того, у которого голубые глаза, волосы, как у эльфа, и смех, похожий на колокольчики.  
  
Того мальчика, который, по всей видимости, теперь с ним в одной группе.  
  
Он все повторяет:   
  
\- Я же тебе говорил, что у тебя получится, я же говорил, я говорил, - куда-то в кудряшки над ухом Гарри, его пятки вжимаются в поясницу Гарри, а пальцы сильно впиваются в плечи.  
  
И Гарри столько всего мог бы сейчас сказать… он мог бы сказать спасибо, мог бы сказать: «теперь ты тоже вместе со мной», мог бы просто всхлипнуть, потому что у него сжимает грудь и ему нужно куда-то это выплеснуть. Но вместо этого Гарри произносит:  
  
\- Не хвастайся.  
  
И Луи издает короткий лающий смешок Гарри в шею. Для всех остальных это всего лишь радость от того, что их объединили в группу, но Гарри знает, и, может быть, именно с этого маленького секрета все начинается.  
  
Гарри опускает Луи на землю и чувствует, как блондин – Найл – хлопает его по спине и притягивает их в общие обнимашки.  
  
Гарри не уверен, что с ним происходит: смеется он или плачет? Это просто невероятно, и у него в животе бушует ураган эмоций. Самая яркая из них – чистое счастье, со скоростью ракеты прокатывающееся вверх и вниз вдоль позвоночника, но за ним скрывается предчувствие, посылающее нервную дрожь по телу. Это чувство внутри походит на притяжение. Тянущее ощущение прямо в области пупка намекает, что это начало чего-то важного.  
  
Каким-то образом они впятером оказываются за сценой, у всех на лице мокрые дорожки от слез, и именно тогда на Гарри обрушивается осознание. Он будет в группе с этими парнями, и, ну, он надеется, что они будут вместе очень-очень долго. Но с чего им начать? Какие песни они будут петь? Как назовут группу? Какую одежду будут носить?  
  
\- Что мы будем носить? – спрашивает он, и все воспринимают этот вопрос как отличное, логичное начало. Парень с выпрямленными волосами и решительными карими глазами по имени Лиам хмурит брови. Зейн рядом с ним задумчиво поджимает губы. Луи просто смотрит на Гарри и улыбается. А блондин – Найл, - щеки которого все еще ярко-красные оттого, что он плакал, взволнованно таращится на томсы Луи.  
  
\- Мне нравятся эти кеды! – говорит он, указывая на них пальцем, а потом поднимает взгляд на ребят. – Мы должны носить такие кеды.  
  
Со всех сторон доносится согласный ропот, и Гарри невольно расплывается в улыбке, чувствуя волнение, потому что что-то должно произойти, но еще не сейчас.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Они собираются в бунгало отчима Гарри за две недели до выступления в доме судей. Найл приезжает первым, сжимая в руках чемодан и ящик пива и щеголяя огромной улыбкой. Гарри вообще-то не так много знает о Найле, но думает, что пиво и улыбка – отличное и всеобъемлющее описание. И еще он ирландец. Вскоре после Найла появляется Лиам, слишком много извиняясь за трехминутное опоздание. У него целых два чемодана, но Гарри с радостью помогает их занести. Следующий – Луи, прибывший через полчаса после Лиама и самостоятельно впустивший себя в дом. Он прислоняет чемодан к стене и запрыгивает на диван рядом с Гарри. Он взволнован и у него сияют глаза.  
  
Проходит еще час, прежде чем появляется Зейн, его мама целует его в щечку перед дверью. Как только он устраивается в большом кресле-мешке в гостиной, где уже сидят все остальные, разговор сходит на нет. Никто не представляет, что теперь делать.  
  
\- Итак, вчера вечером я думал над песней для дома судей, и у меня появилось несколько идей. Я не знаю, что вы, ребята, хотели бы петь, но я не мог заснуть, так что… - начинает Лиам, но Луи его перебивает.  
  
\- Эй, эй, притормози. Тебе не кажется, что мы сначала должны стать друзьями, прежде чем начнем работать вместе? Я хочу сказать, мы же будем группой, а они быстро распадаются, если между участниками нет дружбы, да? Я просто считаю, что нам стоит, как бы, выделить несколько дней на то, чтобы узнать друг друга.  
  
Лиам стискивает челюсти и выглядит немного обеспокоенным, но не спорит.  
  
\- Он прав. Мы можем, например, провести какие-нибудь игры на знакомство? Как для детей в лагере, - предлагает Гарри. Луи улыбается ему одними губами и гладит по кудряшкам.  
  
\- Я знаю одну хорошую игру, - тихо произносит Зейн.  
  
\- Или мы можем просто напиться, - говорит Найл, приподнимая ящик пива. – У меня есть кое-что покрепче в чемодане.  
  
Естественно, они выбирают вариант с выпивкой, а потом поют.  
  
Они начинают с главной темы в Друзьях, а Луи и Гарри абсолютно лидируют в «Summer Nights» из Бриолина, но потом Лиам начинает Torn Натали Имбрульи, и Гарри присоединяется к нему, а затем на припеве подключаются Зейн, Найл и Луи, запомнившие слова. У Гарри снова возникает это ощущение в животе, которое не имеет ничего общего с алкоголем, и они заканчивают петь с огромными улыбками на лицах.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Гарри обнаруживает, что лежит у Луи под боком. Он не может вспомнить последовательность событий, которые к этому привели, но знает, что ему очень тепло, и кожа горит. Это может быть вызвано алкоголем в крови, но также вполне возможно, что у этих ощущений другая причина, причина без названия. Ему спокойно, его голова покоится на плече Луи, пока тот рассказывает Найлу (Лиам и Зейн уже спят, устроившись так, что упираются коленями друг в друга, а между ними валяются наполовину пустые бутылки пива) о вызове, который он однажды загадал своему другу Стэну, когда они были в десятом классе. Гарри чувствует, как поднимается и опадает грудь Луи, как двигается его тело, когда тот жестикулирует, ощущает равномерное, приглушенное биение пульса под кожей.  
  
\- Гарри выглядит так, будто готов вырубиться в любую минуту, - слышит Гарри голос Найла и понимает, что уже ничего не видит: его глаза каким-то образом успели закрыться. Хотя ему это вполне нравится. Нравится чувствовать, как он ступает в сон только самыми носочками, и как все вокруг становится громче и четче, как каждый изгиб тела Луи под ним становится ощутимей.   
  
\- Ох, давай тогда уложим его удобней. Заберешь у него из рук бутылку, ладно?  
  
Гарри чувствует, как мозолистые пальцы легко разжимают его ладонь, вытаскивая из нее бутылку с пивом, пока Луи шевелится под ним. Он чувствует, как теплая рука обнимает его, и весь его мир опрокидывается.  
  
\- Ты собираешься спать так всю ночь, с ним, лежащим на тебе? – интересуется Найл.  
  
\- А ты знаешь лучший способ узнать своего нового товарища по группе? – отзывается Луи. Гарри не слышит ответа Найла, так что полагает, что это был какой-то жест.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Луи.  
  
\- Спокойной, Найл.  
  
Гарри издает два нечленораздельных звука.  
  
\- Сладких снов, Кудряшка, - мягко произносит Луи, слегка притягивая Гарри в более удобное положение.  
  
Гарри слышал, что малыши успокаиваются, услышав сердцебиение мамы, что они привыкают к нему. Этот звук остается в их памяти, вот почему они засыпают, если мать прижимает их к груди. Так они узнают свою маму. Так что если это правда, Гарри гадает, что сделает с ним звук сердцебиения Луи, который он слушает, засыпая.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Он просыпается следующим утром от голоса над самым ухом. Луи.  
  
\- Гарри… Гарри… Гарри, друг, мне очень жаль тебя будить, но ты не поверишь, как сильно мне надо отлить, а ты давишь мне прямо на мочевой пузырь.  
  
И еще Гарри чувствует кожей головы мягкое тянущее ощущение, приятное и расслабляющее, и ему требуется минута, чтобы осознать, что это Луи перебирает его кудряшки.  
  
Еще минута уходит на то, чтобы отыскать связь мозга с губами, и как только ему это удается, он обнаруживает, что его рот открытый, мокрый и липкий прижат к футболке Луи. Неловко получилось.  
  
\- Прости, - бормочет он.  
  
\- Все нормально, еще рано, можешь засыпать обратно. Только дай мне встать.  
  
\- Ага, ладно.  
  
Его голосовые связки все еще не проснулись и не готовы работать должным образом, так что слова получаются больше похожими на выдохи. Проходит еще минута, и потом:  
  
\- Гарри? Кудряшка, ты так и не сдвинулся.  
  
\- Ох, ага, точно, - выдыхает Гарри и прикладывает все свои силы на то, чтобы откатиться на другую сторону дивана от Луи, из легких которого вырывается стон.  
  
\- Уверен, что это была моя печень. Жизненно важный орган, между прочим. Научи дисциплине свои локти, пожалуйста, - шутит Луи.  
  
\- Обязательно, - отзывается Гарри, не открывая глаза и ворочаясь в попытках закопаться в мягкую ткань дивана. Он чувствует, как Луи ерошит ему волосы, а потом встает. Раздаются мягкие шаги по деревянному полу.  
  
Его снова одолевает сон еще до того, как Луи возвращается.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Первое, что узнает Гарри, когда приходит в себя, это тот факт, что Найл голоден.  
  
\- Гарри. Гарриииии, - ноет тот.  
  
Гарри отклеивает язык от неба, отмечая, что как только он будет в состоянии, ему обязательно нужно будет почистить зубы.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Боже, ужасное утреннее дыхание? – произносит Найл, и Гарри открывает тот глаз, который не прижат к дивану, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ирландец морщит нос. Ему нравится, что хотя они нормально знают друг друга всего один день, Найл не боится его обидеть. Лиам и Зейн, кажется, тоже хорошо поладили, если судить по их переплетенным во сне ногам. Гарри гадает, куда же подевался Луи, пока не замечает, что прижат к теплому телу и вокруг его талии обвивается небольшая загорелая рука, свободно устроившись у него на груди.  
  
\- Ты проснулся только ради того, чтобы оскорбить меня? – ворчит Гарри, и Найл расплывается в улыбке, очевидно, тоже довольный тем, как быстро между ними возникла дружба.  
  
\- Ох, _заткнись_ , - хрипло стонет Луи позади, и Гарри чувствует тепло его дыхания у себя на шее. – Мы тут немного с похмелья. Найл, тебе обязательно так орать?  
  
\- Да, обязательно, потому что я тут скоро начну испаряться. Я _умираю с голоду_ , - отвечает Найл, обхватывая живот.  
  
\- Тебе не нужны все десять пальцев на ногах. Дай нам поспать, - говорит Луи, сильнее прижимая к себе Гарри.  
  
\- Вообще-то, если человеку ампутировать пальцы на ногах, то у него начнутся серьезные проблемы с равновесием. Моему дяде ампутировали мизинец, потому что у него была гангрена, и хотя сейчас он к этому привык, сначала он не мог нормально ходить.  
  
\- Найл, _пожалуйста_ , - умоляет Луи. А потом у Найла так громко урчит в животе, что Гарри распахивает глаза. Звук очень долгий и протяжный, и Найл одаривает друзей многозначительным взглядом. После этого повисает тишина, все таращатся на блондина широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
\- Хазза, достань бедному мальчику еды, он хороший парень, - неожиданно произносит Луи, и Гарри с Найлом хохочут.  
  
\- Кто такой Хазза? – спрашивает сонный голос. Парни оборачиваются и обнаруживают на полу поднявшего голову Зейна.  
  
\- Я придумал Гарри прозвище, - сообщает ему Луи, снова прижимая Гарри к себе, и тот чувствует, как ему на плечо приземляется подбородок.  
  
Найл переводит взгляд с обнимающихся Гарри и Луи на Зейна и Лиама, запутавшихся в конечностях друг друга, и надувает губы.  
  
\- А кто будет моим лучшим другом в группе?  
  
\- Я думаю, тот, кто первым тебя покормит, - отвечает Луи. Этот комментарий зарабатывает смешки от всех.  
  
Гарри думает, что Найл немного похож на золотистого ретривера. Ну, если бы у него был хвост, он бы все время им махал. И его светлые лохматые волосы добавляют сходства. За то короткое время, что Гарри имел честь его знать, Найл показал себя самым беззаботным человеком из всех, кого Гарри когда-либо встречал. На bootcamp они пару раз видели друг друга, и за Найлом всегда бегала толпа девчонок, а он играл на гитаре и пел песни Джастина Бибера. И однажды Гарри слышал, как он говорил кому-то, что если он не пройдет, то все будет нормально, ведь по крайней мере кто-то другой сможет жить своей мечтой. Гарри тогда подумал, что это было красиво, и надеялся, что Найл все равно пройдет.  
  
А потом и у самого Гарри урчит в животе.  
  
\- Ладно, ага, завтрак.  
  
\- Но уже полдень, - влезает Лиам, поднимая голову. У него блестят глаза и растрепана шевелюра, потому что волосы абсолютно спутались после сна.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда мы закажем пиццу. Я попрошу у отца немного денег, - вносит поправку Гарри. Он пытается подняться, но тут же оказывается уложенным обратно на удивление сильной рукой Луи.  
  
\- Нет, - ноет тот. – Ты теплый.  
  
\- Луи, сейчас неподходящее время, - предупреждает Найл.   
  
Гарри, заколебавшись, переводит взгляд с одного парня на другого. Здоровье Найла или тепло Луи?  
  
\- Я могу прокатить тебя на спине, - решает он.

 

>>>>>

 

У Гарри уходит всего три дня на то, чтобы признаться себе в том, что он абсолютно и безвозвратно по-дружески влюблен в Луи, и еще некоторое время на то, чтобы сообразить, что Луи вполне может чувствовать то же самое. Дружеская любовь, в представлении Гарри, это когда ты ведешь себя так, будто влюблен, но на самом деле это просто слишком быстро возникшая дружба. Это выглядит как любовь, но является всего лишь сильной дружбой.  
  
Последние две ночи они все впятером спали на батуте во дворе. Они зажигали всякие средства против москитов (хотя те все равно сжирали Найла живьем), брали кучу подушек, одеял и спальных мешков и спали вповалку, но никто не был так же близок друг с другом, как Гарри и Луи. Они шептались даже после того, как Лиам, досыта наслушавшийся их «еще чуть-чуть» и совсем отчаявшийся заснуть, перестал просить их вести себя тише, потому что они были слишком увлечены друг другом и физически не могли прекратить болтать.  
  
То, как быстро они нашли общий язык, почти пугало. Луи уже больше пяти раз повторил Гарри, что они будут лучшими друзьями. Их взаимопонимание действительно появилось с первого слова. Или, может быть, со слов «упс» и «привет».  
  
Вообще-то именно Луи заговорил об этом вчера, и Гарри не мог поверить, что он на самом деле запомнил их первые слова, сказанные друг другу. Та беседа получилась довольно выдающейся, но все же. Он запомнил их первые слова.  
  
\- Они просто засели в голове почему-то. Как будто мне зачем-то нужно будет помнить об этом в будущем, понимаешь? – признался Луи, сдувая пламя со своего зефира.  
  
А еще один раз Гарри ущипнул Луи за задницу, потому что он делал так со всеми своими друзьями, но Луи-то он знал всего три дня.  
  
Лиам заметил и озвучил эту мысль, на что Луи отозвался:  
  
\- Неа, намного дольше. Правда, Кудряшка?  
  
Гарри не знал, что ответить, потому что он все еще был слишком смущен и, честно говоря, слегка шокирован тем, какой потрясающе мягкой оказалась попа Луи в его пальцах, так что Луи продолжил за него.  
  
\- Такое ощущение, что мы были вместе с момента создания мира.  
  
И с этого все началось. После этого события прошло три часа, а Гарри падает, падает вниз по спирали. Каждый раз, как Луи на него смотрит (а это случается довольно часто), сердце Гарри пропускает удар, и всякий раз, как Луи до него дотрагивается (что тоже случается часто), жар прокатывается сверху вниз по позвоночнику Гарри, проходясь по каждому позвонку, как молоточек по ксилофону. И каждый раз, как Луи называет его «Кудряшка» или «Хазза», у Гарри колет подмышками и румянец приливает к щекам, и проблема в том, что Луи это _замечает_. Это походит на тот раз в детстве, когда Гарри был маленьким и у него был очень привлекательный двоюродный брат – он знал, что это не влюбленность, потому что: _фу_ , это же его _брат_ ; но он был симпатичным, а тело было еще не способно определить, к кому оно должно испытывать интерес, а к кому нет.  
  
И Гарри знает, что Луи замечает. Он всякий раз ухмыляется и еще сильнее треплет кудряшки Гарри или тыкает пальцем в ямочку на горящей щеке до тех пор, пока не почувствует на мгновенье зубы.  
  
Но Гарри совершенно уверен, что он должен это преодолеть, потому что дружеская влюбленность в коллегу по группе – не лучшая вещь для шоу-бизнеса.  
  
Но это так трудно, когда Луи так _привлекателен_. И как, черт побери, все зашло так далеко за какие-то три дня? Но у Луи такие голубые- _голубые- **голубые**_ глаза, красивые тонкие розовые губы и кожа прекрасного золотистого оттенка, как пустыня с высоты птичьего полета. Золотой песок без единого изъяна на многие мили вокруг. А волосы у него мягкие и шелковистые, и несмотря на то, что Луи часто играет с кудрями Гарри, сам Гарри уверен, что не отстает. Он обожает то, как прядки проскальзывают между пальцами, и гадает, каково будет намотать их вокруг костяшек.  
  
\- Кудряшка! Кудряшка? Гарри? Ты с нами? – врывается голос Луи в мозг Гарри, и да, точно, Правда или Вызов.  
  
\- Ага, прости, отвлекся.  
  
\- Что ж, я только что по милости Найла намазал арахисовое масло в свой пупок, и теперь я должен спросить тебя: правда или вызов?  
  
Гарри задумывается на мгновенье.  
  
\- Вызов.  
  
Луи улыбается, и Гарри уже знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы определить, что эта улыбка озорная.   
  
\- Я вызываю тебя слизать арахисовое масло из моего пупка.  
  
Комната мгновенно взрывается шумом, Найл, Лиам и Зейн издают смесь из восхищенных возгласов и звуков отвращения.  
  
\- Эй, да ладно вам, это как пить с чьего-нибудь тела, - пожимает плечами Луи, задирая футболку и стаскивая ее через голову. И, серьезно, неужели было так необходимо снимать ее совсем?  
  
Гарри изучает каждый дюйм загорелого торса Луи и жалеет, что глазами нельзя потрогать, и когда он встречается взглядом с Луи, у которого от уголков глаз разбегаются морщинки, он на сто процентов убежден, что Луи отлично знает, что именно проносится у него в мыслях. На лице Луи красуется легкая ухмылка, он откидывается назад, опираясь на локти, и у него приподнимаются плечи и выступают ключицы… боже, Гарри отдал бы все на свете, чтобы прижаться лицом к этим впадинкам.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как от потрясения у него сходит с лица всякое выражение, а глаза широко распахиваются.  
  
\- Ну, давай, не трусь.  
  
И Гарри почти на ощупь ползет, пересекая пространство их небольшого кружка, и слышит, как Лиам шепчет Зейну: «Это же так противно», на что Зейн отвечает: «Знаю, но это клево».  
  
\- Я чистый, честное слово, я мылся сегодня утром, - поддразнивает Луи, как будто Гарри мог пропустить этот момент. Он же вышел из душа в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, и с каплями воды, стекающими по спине и блестящими на ресницах, и поинтересовался у Гарри, есть ли в бунгало фен.  
  
\- Вот так, - Луи ложится совсем, и Гарри пытается в мельчайших подробностях запомнить, как движется его грудная клетка, когда он дышит.  
  
Единственные оставшиеся звуки – непрекращающееся хихиканье Найла и учащенное дыхание Гарри, который наклоняется ниже и касается языком пупка Луи.  
  
Интересно, на самом деле он никогда не планировал делать ничего подобного. Вылизывание арахисового масла из пупка определенно не входило в список приоритетов его жизни, но самая лучшая часть в том, как Луи визжит от хохота.  
  
Когда все масло перекочевывает ему в рот, Гарри отстраняется и вытирает губы, а Луи постепенно успокаивает свою смеховую истерику, вытирая обслюнявленный живот.  
  
\- Что ж, это было… - начинает Лиам.  
  
\- До странного сексуально, - заканчивает Зейн.  
  
Луи только улыбается.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
На пятую ночь в бунгало они смотрят ужастик. Гарри был в ванной, когда происходило голосование, и он считает жутко несправедливым тот факт, что ему не дали высказаться, однако он бы все равно остался в меньшинстве.  
  
Но то, что Гарри плохо переносит фильмы ужасов, – факт. Он кричит, рыдает и ему просто необходим контакт с другим человеческим существом на протяжении хотя бы двенадцати часов после просмотра. И этот раз не становится исключением. Через полчаса после начала фильма его пальцы вцепляются в предплечье Луи так, что он действительно может прочувствовать все слои, из которых оно состоит. Кожа, вены, мышцы и кости. Однако проходит несколько секунд, и Луи высвобождается, подсовывая Гарри на растерзание свою ладонь и переплетая их пальцы, а потом опускает сверху вторую руку. Он медленно вырисовывает большим пальцем узоры на тыльной стороне кисти Гарри, сжимая его ладонь на страшных моментах, а когда возлюбленную главного героя жестоко убивают и Гарри начинает всхлипывать в голос, Луи выпускает его руку, вместо этого крепко его обнимая и притягивая к себе на колени. Луи не прекращает гладить кудряшки, пока экран не становится синим. Найл, Зейн и Лиам уже спят, но Гарри до сих пор дрожит у Луи на коленях, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, что мы выбрали именно этот фильм, Хаз, - шепчет Луи.  
  
\- Все нормально, мне понравилось, - отвечает Гарри хрипло.  
  
Луи усмехается.  
  
\- Нифига подобного.  
  
\- Да. Ты прав. Я ненавижу ужастики.  
  
\- Какой фильм тогда у тебя любимый?  
  
\- Титаник или Реальная Любовь, - тут же отзывается Гарри.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Титаник, потому что он трагичный и красивый, а Реальная любовь, потому что, ну, мне нравится главная мысль, наверное? Любовь на самом деле повсюду.  
  
\- Сопливо.  
  
\- Ну, да.  
  
\- А у меня любимый фильм – Бриолин, спасибо, что спросил.  
  
\- Почему? Он же полюбил ее, только когда она изменилась ради него.   
  
Брови Гарри сходятся на переносице.  
  
\- Нет, он влюбился в нее настоящую еще летом, и он любил ее точно так же в кожаном костюме кошки. Он любил ее, несмотря на то, какой она становилась. И она тоже полюбила его без этого образа плохого парня. Она любила его таким, какой он есть.  
  
\- Сопливо.  
  
\- Ну, да.  
  
Они засыпают несколько минут спустя прямо в середине предложения, лежа на диване лицом к лицу, пока Луи гладит кончиками пальцев щеку Гарри и играет с особенно упругой вьющейся прядкой волос, рассказывая обо всем и ни о чем до тех пор, пока его пальцы не замедляются и в конце концов не оказываются переплетенными с пальцами Гарри.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Лиама наконец прорывает, когда Луи на девятый день в восьмой раз предлагает сыграть в футбол.  
  
\- Луи, _нет_ , мы уже наигрались! Мы планировали сегодня репетировать, в конце концов, и, я не знаю, наверное, нам нужно придумать название группы или как? У нас осталось всего четыре дня!   
  
Он, очевидно, паникует и взъерошивает свои прямые волосы.  
  
\- Лиам, успокойся. Мы порепетируем, но я думал, что сначала мы могли бы сыграть, - холодно отвечает Луи, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
  
\- Нет, я не успокоюсь! – почти кричит Лиам, и Гарри оборачивается к Зейну, состроив большие глаза, а потом к Найлу, который нервно кусает губу. – Я _так_ долго и _так_ сильно этого хотел, и я не позволю вам упустить наш шанс пройти дальше только потому, что ты, твою мать, одержим футболом!   
  
То, что Лиам выругался, становится настоящим шоком для Гарри. Это означает, что Лиам действительно переживает. За те девять дней, что они провели вместе, по пальцам можно пересчитать те моменты, когда Лиам ругался, и для этого хватило бы пальцев одной руки.  
  
Луи, разозлившись, подскакивает.  
  
\- Тебе пора перестать быть серьезным до идиотизма! Расслабься! Господи, ну давай порепетируем сейчас, но тебе стоит научиться работать и получать удовольствие одновременно, черт побери. Я не предлагаю футбол или другие игры безо всякой причины, знаешь ли. Чтобы вся эта затея сработала, мы должны быть в первую очередь друзьями, и только после этого коллегами.  
  
Луи же, наоборот, постоянно ругается, как матрос.  
  
У Лиама вот-вот повалит пар из ушей.  
  
\- Мы уже друзья! Вам с Гарри осталось только пожениться!  
  
Луи краснеет, но продолжает:  
  
\- Ну, Лиам, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но мы с тобой не достигли особого успеха в «дружбе».  
  
Лиам не отвечает, просто плюхается в кресло-мешок и выглядит разозленным.  
  
\- Эм… я думал на счет «One Direction», - неуверенно произносит Гарри, и все дружно поворачиваются к нему. – Я знаю, что мы остановились на «Status Single», как предлагал мой отец, но, как бы, эта идея просто пришла мне в голову вчера ночью. Ну, мы же теперь все вместе, мы будем двигаться в одном направлении. One Direction.  
  
Дальше следует пауза, но вскоре Найл и Луи уже кивают.  
  
\- Мне очень нравится, - заявляет Найл, и Луи согласно хмыкает.  
  
\- Мне тоже нравится. Нравится значение, - добавляет Зейн.  
  
\- У меня мурашки побежали, когда ты это сказал. Это странно? – спрашивает Лиам.  
  
\- У меня, вообще-то, тоже, - замечает Луи.  
  
\- Значит, мы – One Direction? Так просто? – уточняет Найл.  
  
Все кивают, и, кажется, проблема разрешилась.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя парни сидят кружком, положив перед собой тексты песни Torn, и поют, пытаясь добиться гармоничного звучания, и теперь они уже One Direction.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
За день до того, как отправиться в Испанию, ни Гарри, ни Луи не могут уснуть. Для последней ночи они снова выбрали батут, и Луи продолжает ворочаться у Гарри под боком.  
  
\- Лу? – зовет Гарри после того, как Луи в очередной раз пытается найти удобное положение.  
  
\- Да, Хаз?  
  
\- Не хочешь пойти выпить вина? – предлагает Гарри.  
  
Спустя полчаса и большую часть бутылки они оба слегка навеселе сидят посреди полянки на приличном расстоянии от батута, чтобы не потревожить ребят.  
  
Вокруг них порхают и жужжат светлячки, и от этого Гарри кажется, что они окружены звездами. Уже где-то около двух, и сегодня на небе нет луны, только звезды и светлячки освещают лицо Луи. Гарри нравится, как крохотные искорки отражаются в его глазах.  
  
\- Ложись тут со мной, - предлагает Луи, укладываясь и хлопая по траве рядом с собой. Стоит Гарри пошевелиться, и мир вокруг начинает качаться и останавливается, только когда Гарри обнаруживает себя уставившимся прямо в небо. Ему кажется, что он чувствует, как планета крутится вокруг солнца и поворачивается вокруг своей оси.  
  
Луи берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы.  
  
\- В одном направлении, - говорит он, и Гарри кажется, что Луи имеет в виду не название.  
  
\- Вместе, - добавляет Гарри.  
  
Какое-то время они просто лежат, а потом Луи рассказывает Гарри о том, как его отец бросил его, когда ему было всего лишь десять дней. Он рассказывает об отчиме, о том, какой он хороший и как всегда относился к нему так же, как к четырем своим родным дочкам. Он рассказывает, что ему по-прежнему страшно. Потому что люди уходят, так много близких людей, и он невольно беспокоится о маме и сестрах. Он говорит, что это глупо, но даже после всего случившегося он все равно верит в любовь.  
  
Теперь они уже лежат лицом друг к другу, подтянув к себе колени, и все еще держатся за руки, и Гарри слушает. Луи рассказывает, как помогал растить сестер, а его отец ничего для них не сделал. Рассказывает про Марка, который оказался настолько замечательным, что даже дал Луи свою фамилию.  
  
После этого они несколько минут молчат, Луи закрывает глаза, а Гарри разглядывает его лицо. У него всегда были такие красивые ресницы?  
  
\- А какие секреты у тебя? – наконец спрашивает Луи, и Гарри, недолго думая, отвечает:  
  
\- Кажется, мне нравятся мальчики.  
  
Он в первый раз произносит это вслух, и, наверное, ему должно быть страшно, но он не представляет, что кто-то другой может быть первым человеком, которому он признается в этом.  
  
Но получается, что он напрасно беспокоился, потому что Луи мягко произносит:  
  
\- Да, мне тоже. Хотя я не уверен. Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли мне девочки вообще.  
  
\- А как же Ханна?   
  
Луи уже упоминал о ней, это девушка, которую он приглашал на выпускной и с которой потерял девственность.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я – ее прикрытие, хочешь верь, хочешь нет.  
  
Они хихикают, прижимаясь лбами друг к другу. Трава щекочет щеку Гарри. Их пальцы все еще переплетены.  
  
И когда Луи целует его, это кажется совершенно нормальным. Так же естественно, как дышать или моргать, так же нормально, как сердцебиение, гоняющее кровь по венам. Сначала это только соприкосновение губ, прерываемое вздохами и смешками. Потом вкус красного вина на языке Луи и его зубы, осторожно прикусывающие нижнюю губу Гарри.  
  
Поцелуи вместо слов. Передача информации напрямую. Это не что иное, как общение, и они могли бы целоваться часами, прерываясь только для того, чтобы вздохнуть, но в результате начинают хихикать, а потом повторяют все сначала.  
  
Пальцы Луи путаются в кудряшках Гарри, а тот прижимает ладонь к щеке Луи, рисуя на ней круги.  
  
Наконец они просто дышат друг другу в губы, изредка соприкасаясь языками или прикусывая.  
  
\- Это странно? – спрашивает Луи беззвучно.  
  
\- Нет. Это так же естественно, как жить, - шепчет Гарри, задевая нижнюю губу Луи, и он действительно так думает. Луи в ответ лихорадочно его целует, задействуя и язык, и зубы, и влажные розовые губы.  
  
К их удивлению, небо светлеет, когда они отлепляются друг от друга и, спотыкаясь, возвращаются к батуту. Губы Гарри припухли, но это приятное ощущение.  
  
Они засыпают в том же положении, в каком спали все эти ночи: Луи позади Гарри, обнимает его одной рукой вокруг пояса, их колени согнуты так, чтобы тела походили друг к другу, как кусочки головоломки. Но в этот раз Луи оставляет поцелуй в кудряшках Гарри, и это все, что ему нужно, чтобы провалиться в сон.

  
>>>>>

 

Кровь и то, как кривится от боли лицо Луи, – все, что успевает отметить мозг Гарри. Они в Испании, на пляже неподалеку от дома Саймона, и Лиам помогает Луи, в ногу которого впилась угрожающего вида игла, выйти из воды. И прежде, чем Гарри успевает хоть что-то понять, Луи увозят в больницу, и ему приходится остаться там на ночь.  
  
И несмотря на то, что Гарри сильно переживает за Луи ( _боже_ , он чертовски сильно переживает), его не менее сильно мучает вопрос, что им делать на завтрашнем выступлении? Вернется ли Луи к тому времени? Что, если их автоматически дисквалифицируют? Гарри не уверен, что сможет пережить очередной отказ. У него, должно быть, случится сердечный приступ или еще что похуже, он умрет от переизбытка грусти. И тогда он никогда больше не увидит Луи. А вот это уже настоящая трагедия.  
  
И они все еще не поговорили о том, что случилось. Гарри знает, что Луи не мог быть настолько пьян, чтобы просто не вспомнить об этом. В то утро Гарри проснулся от того, что у него крутило живот, и причина заключалась далеко не только в алкоголе, циркулирующем по организму. Он нервничал весь день. Всякий раз, как Луи приближался к нему, Гарри ждал слов: «Это было ошибкой». Но так их и не дождался, однако ничего иного тоже не случилось. И губы Гарри жгло и покалывало от желания.  
  
Наверное, осознание настигло его только сегодня на океане, а не тогда, когда соприкасались их языки и смешивалось дыхание. Океан любил Луи, буквально боготворил его. И голубой цвет глаз Луи был насыщенней, чем само море. На его коже осталась соль, и все, о чем мечтал Гарри, – слизать ее. А потом этот идиот наступил на морского ежа, и теперь, нос к носу столкнувшись с перспективой вылететь с проекта и потерять все надежды и мечты, Гарри может думать только о том, что ему уже никогда может не представится возможность сцеловать с губ Луи вкус океана.  
  
Этой ночью он спит урывками. Ему холодно.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Возвращение Луи домой распланировано до идиотизма, повсюду понатыканы камеры, а ребят инструктируют, чтобы они бежали к нему так, как будто он только что был при смерти. Но Гарри все равно добегает первым, обнимает его вокруг талии и стискивает изо всех сил.  
  
\- Рад снова вас видеть, - говорит Луи, обнимая Гарри в ответ, и на них налетают остальные парни. Нога Луи опухшая, но выглядит лучше, чем вчера. Хотя, кажется, ему все еще больно, так что Гарри пытается поднять Луи. Зейн замечает его движение и присоединяется, подхватывая другую ногу друга, Лиам и Найл тут же спешат помочь. Парни несут Луи до того места, где ждут Саймон и приглашенный судья, и там он требует опустить его на землю.  
  
\- Парни, я большой мальчик и умею ходить самостоятельно. Почти ничего уже не болит, - уверяет он, и все дружно закатывают глаза, успев за эти дни привыкнуть к актерскому таланту Луи. Но Гарри знает, что основная причина заключается в том, что Луи не хочет показаться слабым. Знает, что после стольких лет в роли няньки для своих сестер, Луи отлично умеет делать вид, что он в порядке, когда на самом деле это не так. Но Гарри все равно его опускает. Луи удается неплохо скрывать свое прихрамывание, но все же не достаточно хорошо.  
  
Они выходят к бассейну, и сердце Гарри трепещет в грудной клетке. Если сравнивать его грудь с землей, он переживал бы сейчас землетрясение самой большой магнитуды. У него все расплывается перед глазами и звуки какие-то нечеткие, он едва замечает, что Лиам начинает петь, но это уже происходит, это - самый важный момент, и, черт, надо было больше репетировать.  
  
Но когда звучит сигнал к его соло, и он открывает рот, слова слетают с губ, хотя на самом деле он их не слышит. Единственное, что регистрирует его мозг – его руки делают соответствующий драматичный жест, и то только потому, что в сузившееся поле зрения попадает кисть.  
  
Зейн, Лиам и Найл тянут ноту, это Гарри осознает, но голоса Луи нет. Он должен был петь бэк-вокал. Почему он этого не делает?  
  
Но вскоре Зейн заканчивает песню последней нотой, и их отпускают. Гарри едва может идти, у него ужасно трясутся колени.  
  
Луи отстает, и теперь, когда они больше не попадают в поле зрения судей, он хромает сильнее, так что Гарри тоже притормаживает, чтобы поравняться с ним.  
  
\- Луи, почему ты не пел?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, выражение его лица можно описать только как меланхоличное. Ресницы бросают длинные тени на скулы, а уголки губ опущены в легкой хмурой гримасе.  
  
Гарри даже не успевает задуматься об этом, он просто бросается вперед и чмокает Луи в щеку.  
  
\- Я скучал. Мне было холодно ночью без тебя.  
  
Луи позволяет себе крошечную ухмылку, но все еще смотрит в землю перед собой.  
  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что если я скажу еще хоть слово, то у меня желудок выпрыгнет через рот, - наконец признается он, причесывая пальцами челку, а потом принимаясь обкусывать и без того обгрызенные ногти.  
  
\- Нервничаешь? – спрашивает Гарри. Луи кивает. – Я тоже.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что я похерил наши шансы. Не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Не хочу, чтобы мы заканчивались.  
  
Хуже абсолютно безнадежного голоса Луи только то, что Гарри понятия не имеет, что именно означает это «мы».  
  
\- Надо было больше репетировать, и мне не стоило предлагать тратить время на ерунду, и я не должен был наступать на этого идиотского морского ежа.  
  
\- Луи, если мы не пройдем, это будет совсем не твоя вина. Я хочу, чтобы ты это знал, - говорит ему Гарри, подталкивая его локтем. Но Луи не успевает ответить, потому что оператор хочет снять несколько кадров с волнующимися ребятами. Изобразить волнение для Гарри сейчас раз плюнуть.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Им велели выходить в определенном порядке: Гарри первый, потом Найл, Луи, Зейн и последним Лиам, но Гарри трясет так сильно, что он отчаянно хочет, чтобы Луи был ближе. Луи - его скала, хотя метафора так себе.  
  
\- Вы понимаете, почему я так поступил? – спрашивает Саймон, восседая на стуле. А Гарри гадает, сколько у него таких белых футболок с низким вырезом.  
  
\- Ага, - едва слышно отзывается Луи. Его рука лежит на плечах Найла, и Гарри чувствует, как костяшки его пальцев теребят плечо.  
  
\- Потому что на bootcamp я посчитал, что у каждого из вас были слабые места, - продолжает Саймон. Гарри пытается понять, что он сделал неправильно, но он все равно ничего не стал бы менять. Он был в группе всего две недели, но уже не мог представить, что смог бы пройти весь этот путь в одиночку. – Вот почему мы приняли такое решение по поводу каждого из вас. Но, с другой стороны, это обернулось и недостатком, ведь у вас было очень мало времени, по сравнению с другими группами.   
  
Гарри чувствует себя так, будто его целиком запихнули в огонь, пока ждет ответа Саймона. Луи сильно вцепляется в плечо Гарри рядом с шеей, его пальцы впиваются так, словно Гарри – единственное, что удерживает его на земле. Может быть, так оно и есть.  
  
\- С более позитивной стороны, если идея работает, она работает. Мой разум говорит, что это риск, а сердце, что вы заслуживаете этого шанса, вот почему мне нужно принять трудное решение.  
  
Хватка Луи становится все крепче и крепче. Найл рядом с ним делает глубокий вдох, его мышцы на спине судорожно дергаются под ладонью Гарри. Пауза длится целую вечность, и Гарри успевает насчитать лет пятнадцать за эти пятнадцать секунд.  
  
\- Ребята, - наконец произносит Саймон и делает еще одну паузу. - Я соглашусь с сердцем. Вы прошли.  
  
И сердце самого Гарри отказывает. Оно и так колотилось слишком сильно и слишком быстро, а теперь либо темп возрос настолько, что Гарри перестал его слышать, либо оно совсем остановилось. Гарри осознает только, что кричит, и немедленно начинает плакать, как будто плотину сдерживаемых эмоций внезапно прорвало. Парни притягивают его в групповое объятие, но Гарри выворачивается и бежит обниматься с Саймоном, пытаясь задавить всхлипы, вырывающиеся из горла. Но ничего не получается, и он рыдает у Саймона на плече. В тот же момент к ним подлетает Найл, неразборчиво и с ирландским акцентом бормоча что-то сквозь слезы. Гарри чувствует, что к обнимашкам присоединяется кто-то еще, и по счастливым возгласам узнает Зейна.  
  
Гарри с трудом отлепляется от Саймона, но все равно не может прекратить всхлипывать. Облегчение и счастье бьют сильнее, чем любые эмоции, что ему доводилось испытывать в жизни. Никто никогда не говорил ему, что от счастья может быть так по-хорошему больно.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Переезд в дом X-Factor получается каким-то бессистемным, и, естественно, для них пятерых приготовлена, наверное, самая маленькая комната. С двухъярусными кроватями. (Гарри достается нижняя кровать под Луи, так что все будет нормально, если он не станет резко садиться. Он хотел спать наверху, но Луи щекотал его до тех пор, пока он не сдался, задыхаясь и визжа.)  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что я здесь, - в благоговении шепчет Лиам, усаживаясь на свою койку, хотя для этого ему приходится сгорбиться, чтобы не удариться головой.  
  
Гарри хочется поправить его, что не «я», а «мы», но он знает, как много это значит для Лиама, и он надеется, что друг вскоре осознает, что теперь не получится работать так, словно он – сольный исполнитель.  
  
\- Я рассказывал, что чуть не проспал в день прослушивания? Меня мама заставила, - признается Зейн, разглядывая свои руки, сложенные на тонком одеяле, которым застелена кровать.  
  
\- А если бы я родился на день позже, то не прошел бы по возрасту в этом году, - добавляет Гарри.  
  
\- А я просто хотел услышать мнение профессионалов, - говорит Луи. И Гарри согласно кивает, как будто хочет сказать «я тоже».  
  
\- Мы с Лиамом жили в одной комнате во время bootcamp, вы знали? – интересуется Найл. И внезапно в комнате воцаряется торжественная тишина.  
  
\- Я родился мертвым. Врачам пришлось меня реанимировать, - говорит Лиам, его пальцы пробегают по какому-то особенному месту на животе.  
  
Гарри поверил в судьбу, когда впервые обнял своего мальчика, но именно теперь, когда он сидит со своими друзьями, он понимает, что такое предназначение.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Итак, в первый вечер они ужинают в доме X-Factor все вместе, и на столе куча еды, а за столом – людей. Все болтают, у всех сияют глаза, все взволнованы и готовы завоевывать мир. И так печально осознавать, что не все смогут это сделать.  
  
Луи сидит рядом с ним, но по другую руку от Луи находится парень по имени Эйден Гримшоу, с которым Гарри немного общался во время bootcamp. Проблема в том, что Эйден флиртует, и Луи отвечает ему _тем же_. Он вот так по-особенному хихикает и хлопает ресницами – чертово клише, – и Гарри это совершенно необоснованно _бесит_.  
  
« _Ты поцеловал меня_ », - думает он со страстью, отчаянно пытаясь послать Луи эту мысль. – « _Ты меня поцеловал, а теперь флиртуешь с ним?_ »  
  
\- Эй, солнце, ты в порядке? – произносит голос с сильным акцентом рядом с ним, и Гарри поворачивается, немного испуганный. Первое, что он замечает, очень-очень тонкие брови и темные волосы. Он вспоминает, что ее зовут Шер, и он помнит ее песню на bootcamp. Это было хорошее выступление. Она оригинальна.  
  
\- Да, просто, - « _безнадежно влюблен в своего коллегу по группе_ », - это так невероятно, знаешь? Не могу поверить, что я на самом деле здесь.  
  
Это не совсем ложь, нет, все это действительно потрясающе, как будто мечта стала реальностью. В буквальном смысле слова. Это и есть мечта, которая стала реальностью. Гарри на это надеется.  
  
\- Оу, малыш, мы все чувствуем то же самое. Можешь представить, что будешь выступать на Арене Уэмбли? – спрашивает Шер, ее глаза восторженно блестят.  
  
Так получается, что Гарри легко завязывает разговор с Шер, они оживленно рассказывают друг другу свои истории и громко хохочут. Он думает, что она ему нравится, и он надеется, что они станут хорошими друзьями. А еще она довольно симпатичная, но, как бы, ну… его привлекают девушки, но он действительно предпочитает парней. Особенно парней с волосами, как у эльфов, и океаном в глазах.  
  
Уже в середине ужина Гарри чувствует руки на своих плечах, и рядом с ним возникает физиономия Луи.  
  
\- Прости, дорогая, можно я украду у тебя своего коллегу по группе на секундочку? – спрашивает Луи, и в его дыхании присутствует легкий запах вина. Гарри моментально выкидывает в воспоминание, в котором они целуются в траве. Шер махает рукой, изображая жестом «нет проблем», и Гарри разворачивается лицом к Луи.  
  
\- Тебе что-то нужно? – спрашивает он, слегка кивая головой.  
  
\- Неа, просто немного ревную. Поговори со мной, я соскучился.  
  
Гарри понимает, что не должен испытывать такого удовлетворения, но, боже, как же это приятно.  
  
\- Это глупо, я сижу рядом с тобой, - хихикает он.  
  
\- Этого мало, Кудряшка. Мне необходимо постоянное внимание с твоей стороны, а иначе я зачахну от тоски.  
  
Забавно, насколько они похожи.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Как думаешь, у нас получится?   
  
Уже темно. Гарри не помнит последовательности событий, но каким-то образом ночь застает его свернувшимся под боком у Луи на его койке.  
  
\- Думаю, что мы сможем сделать, что угодно, Хаз.  
  
Слова теплым воздухом растекаются по лбу Гарри, и такое чувство, что звуки просачиваются через поры прямо в мозг и отключают его, а потом Гарри засыпает, прижавшись всем телом к Луи, и реальность действительно больше похожа на сон.

 

>>>>>

 

Итак, Луи постригли под горшок, Найл выглядит блестяще, и теперь они все сидят на ступеньках и снимают самый первый видео-дневник с X-Factor.  
  
Загорается красный огонек, показывая, что запись началась, и Гарри слышит, как Луи начинает говорить. Он сидит по диагонали позади Гарри.  
  
\- Привет, мы – One Direction, и это наш видео-дневник.  
  
Гарри заканчивает фразу за него, как они и репетировали.  
  
\- И вы можете заходить сюда каждую неделю, чтобы увидеть обновления от нас о том, как у нас дела…  
  
Внезапно чьи-то пальцы принимаются массажировать ему кожу головы, и Гарри точно знает, что это Луи.  
  
\- …И что у нас происходит.  
  
Луи еще несколько секунд продолжает играть с его кудряшками, а потом гладит Гарри сверху вниз по лицу, и Гарри почти не в состоянии сдержать улыбку и дрожь.  
  
В таком духе запись продолжается еще пару минут. Это первое видео, и очевидно, что им пока не о чем говорить. Все, что Гарри знает наверняка, Луи продолжает прикасаться к нему и смотрит на него, и Гарри мечтает, чтобы это не прекращалось.  
  
А еще, кажется, Найлу втемяшилось в голову, что такое поведение – нормальный способ дружбы с Гарри, и Гарри не хватает смелости признаться, что ему нравится, только когда так делает Луи, потому что, ну, Луи – это Луи. Гарри ведь не влюблен безнадежно в Найла. С Найлом, возможно, было бы проще, ведь он очень беспечный. Кроме того, Гарри любит Найла как друга, но он просто никого больше не видит так, как Луи: в окружении ярких цветов и света, всегда сияющим, и Гарри постоянно хочется быть рядом с ним, внутри этого сказочного ореола.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Их первое выступление вживую – это нечто волшебное, что-то настолько магическое, что Гарри не может этого представить. Огни, и крики, и музыка – все это вихрем несется по венам Гарри. Он чувствует себя так, будто наконец-то нашел свое место.  
  
Первые строчки принадлежат Лиаму, и, естественно, они звучат безупречно, дальше часть Зейна, и у Гарри все переворачивается в животе. На репетиции с Саванной, их тренером по вокалу, у Зейна были проблемы с моментом, когда он должен вступить. Зейн вступал всегда на пару мгновений раньше. Но эти мгновения проходят, и вот его голос: он поет _замечательно_. Гарри уже знает, что Зейн – отличный вокалист, но что-то, связанное с этой сценой, атмосферой и Ареной Уэмбли, делает звучание его голоса еще лучше. Гарри думает, что Зейн был рожден, чтобы петь.  
  
Дальше подключается Найл, и Гарри невольно улыбается, услышав энергию в голосе друга. Найл вкладывает в эти четыре строчки всего себя, в них столько жизни. Такое ощущение, что этого момента он ждал с самого рождения, тренируясь и работая над своим голосом намного дольше, чем эти семь дней.  
  
И вот приходит время припева, и Гарри поднимает микрофон к губам, он слышит, как слова попадают в сетку на микрофоне, слышит крики зрителей, слышит, как голоса Луи и Зейна смешиваются с его собственным, и это волшебно.  
  
\- _And that was when I ruled the world_.  
  
Все, чего хочет Гарри, это впечатать Луи в стену и целовать, пока адреналин не покинет его организм. Они не могут успокоиться, пока едут до дома, вразнобой повторяя комментарии судей и будто хвастаясь друг перед другом. («Никто из них не сказал ничего плохого! Они критиковали ровно столько, сколько было необходимо!» - настаивает Найл.) Гарри чувствует себя бутылкой шампанского: стоит только перестать сдерживаться, и он просто взорвется.  
  
Проблема в том, что они с Луи так и не обсудили то, что случилось. Они обнимались, чмокали друг друга в щечку, придумывали милые прозвища друг другу, но больше не целовались по-настоящему. И Гарри хочет этого больше всего во вселенной.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Это пытка, вот что это такое. Луи такой – _о, Господ_ и – такой красивый, такой _сексуальный_ , такой _забавный_ , и Гарри хочет зацеловать его до смерти. Это смешно. Луи смешной. И Гарри тоже смешной.  
  
Но Найл, пожалуй, бьет все рекорды.  
  
\- Просто скажи ему! Идиот, - заявляет он, как будто это может быть приемлемым решением.  
  
\- Найл, ты что, ни черта не понимаешь? Это не так работает.  
  
Гарри меряет шагами комнату. Он мечется по ней вот уже пятнадцать минут, вообще-то, с того момента, как Луи ушел в душ, и Гарри увидел его обнаженную задницу во всей неподражаемой красе. Гарри хочется схватить ее, смять, почувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы, когда бедра Луи двигаются, и… Ага. Эта влюбленность теперь разрослась до постоянного чувства сексуальной неудовлетворенности. Но Гарри – шестнадцатилетний парень, а Луи выглядит как бог, так что, серьезно, кто в этом виноват?  
  
\- Но… я уверен, что только так это и работает, - замечает Найл озадаченно, чавкая умыкнутым с завтрака маффином.  
  
\- Нет, это глупо. Я поговорю с Зейном. Он мудрый.  
  
\- Он-то мудрый, но он скажет тебе то же самое, что сказал я.  
  
\- А вот и нет.  
  
\- А вот и да.  
  
\- А вот и нет.  
  
\- А вот и да.  
  
\- А вот и нет.  
  
Луи выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы войти, и у Гарри тут же пересыхает во рту. Он бы хотел слизать каждую капельку воды с кожи Луи.  
  
\- О чем спорите?  
  
\- Гарри хочет тебе кое-что сказать! – объявляет Найл.  
  
\- Нет! – протестует Гарри.  
  
\- Да-да, - кивает Найл в сторону Луи.  
  
\- Вот и нет!  
  
\- Да-да-да.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Луи переводит взгляд с одного на другого, а потом направляется к своему чемодану, вытаскивая спортивные штаны и футболку.  
  
\- Вовсе не…  
  
И Луи роняет полотенце.  
  
Гарри приходится спасаться бегством из комнаты.  
  
Может быть, он даже стонет имя Луи, когда позже удовлетворяет себя в душе.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Итак. Ты говоришь мне, что влюбился в него в туалете, - уточняет Зейн, как будто решает трудную математическую задачу.  
  
\- Нет, Зейн, будь внимательнее… Мы встретились в туалете, и я подумал, что он хорошенький, - поправляет его Гарри.  
  
\- Можно вообще относить слово «хорошенький» к парню? – интересуется Найл с кровати позади Гарри.  
  
\- Найл, мы уже это обсуждали. Дай Зейну время подумать, - бросает Гарри через плечо и оборачивается обратно. – В общем, я уже спрашивал мнение Найла, но он просто заявил: «Скажи ему, идиот», и…  
  
\- Погоди, погоди, погоди, то есть, по существу, ты влюбился в его пенис, - кажется, Зейн все еще не въехал в суть проблемы.  
  
\- Ты бы тоже влюбился, если бы увидел.  
  
\- Вообще-то, он действительно впечатляющий, даже в не боевом состоянии, - влезает Найл, выстукивая ладонями ритм по своему животу.  
  
\- Почему я до сих пор не видел пенис Луи? – надувает губы Зейн.  
  
\- Попроси попозже! Серьезно, пожалуйста, я очень прошу твоей помощи, - умоляет Гарри, складывая перед собой руки.  
  
\- Да, ладно, - Зейн все еще выглядит оскорбленным.  
  
\- Что ж, Найл такой: «Просто скажи ему, идиот», и это совсем никак мне не помогло. Мне нужен нормальный совет.  
  
Зейн размышляет несколько минут и выдает:  
  
\- Просто скажи ему, идиот.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, у него опускаются плечи. А он еще называл Зейна мудрым…  
  
\- Но что если он не чувствует ко мне того же?  
  
\- Он чувствует.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Сегодня в доме X-Factor вечер кино, и Гарри, Луи, Найл, Шер, Эйден, Вагнер, Кэтти, Мэри и все девушки из Belle Amie смотрят _Титаник_ , который предложил Гарри. И все плачут. Вагнер громче всех. А Гарри прижимается лицом к груди Луи, чтобы можно было одновременно смотреть и вытирать слезы. Сам Луи делает вид, что не поддается трагизму истории, но Гарри слышит, как он шмыгает носом, и чувствует, как подрагивают пальцы, гладящие его кудряшки.  
  
\- Давай будем как Джек и Роза, но без части с умиранием, - шепчет Луи.  
  
\- Ты на самом деле походишь на молодого Ди Каприо, - говорит ему Гарри, и Луи треплет его по щеке, а потом большим пальцем стирает слезинки, которые там обнаруживает.  
  
\- Ты же говорил, что это твой любимый фильм?  
  
\- Так и есть.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты плачешь?  
  
\- Я люблю грустные фильмы, - поясняет Гарри просто. Мэри шикает на них, чтобы они прекратили шептаться, но Луи по-прежнему не убирает руки от лица Гарри, продолжая ловить каждую соленую капельку.  
  
\- Ты – мой любимый платочек, - говорит Гарри так тихо, чтобы его услышал только Луи, и улыбается, потому что Луи приходится сдерживать смех.  
  
Когда фильм наконец заканчивается, у кого-то еще остаются силы, чтобы встать и включить свет. На протяжении минуты все молчат, пытаясь собраться, а Гарри старается не хихикать над дружной какофонией шмыгающих носов.  
  
\- Меня зацепила сцена, когда этот чувак застрелился, - выпаливает Найл, растирая уголок глаза. Кто-то согласно бурчит.  
  
\- Меня тоже, после этого я просто сдалась, - кивает Шер, вытирая со щек потекшую подводку.  
  
\- А мне понравилась сцена секса, - заявляет Луи, и Гарри хихикает.  
  
\- Конечно, она тебе понравилась, - закатывает глаза Мэри. – Ты же тинэйджер.  
  
\- А окна правда так запотевают? – спрашивает Найл, и все хохочут, начиная приходить в себя после печального фильма. Они болтают о разных глупостях еще несколько минут, а потом Луи встает и отправляется в туалет. Как только дверь за ним захлопывается, София из Belle Amie поворачивается к Гарри и напрямую интересуется:  
  
\- А теперь колись.  
  
И это такая типичная девчачья фраза, что Гарри даже не помнит, что она значит.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Вы с Луи вместе? Вы встречаетесь? Вы целовались? – спрашивает Вагнер, и он выглядит таким же увлеченным этой темой, как София. Что, если честно, довольно смешно. Гарри даже немного сочувствует Кэтти, которой он назначал свидание во времена bootcamp, и Шер, которая активно флиртует с ним сейчас, но Гарри не собирается упускать возможность получить совет.  
  
\- Мы не вместе, но один раз целовались, - признается он, краснея.  
  
\- Так и знала! Джесс, с тебя пять фунтов, - восклицает София, улыбаясь. И тут же задает новый вопрос: - Как это было?  
  
\- Эмм, хорошо? Я не знаю, что ты ожидаешь услышать.  
  
\- Например, где это случилось, долго ли вы целовались, взрывались ли у тебя в голове фейерверки и все такое, - поясняет София, придвигаясь ближе. Теперь все смотрят на Гарри, и он чувствует, как горят щеки.  
  
\- Эм, мы были в бунгало моего отца, репетировали перед выступлением в доме Саймона. Это произошло в ночь перед тем, как мы уехали в Испанию, и мы оба не могли уснуть. Мы, как бы, выпили много вина и сидели в траве, а потом лежали и, по-моему, держались за руки. – Кто-то умиленно ахает. – И мы просто болтали, ну, обо всем, а потом, кажется, Луи меня поцеловал, но инициатива исходила со стороны обоих. Но ничего такого, вроде фейерверков, не было. Это было просто… просто нормально? Как будто мы часто так делаем, как, ну, продолжение разговора и дружбы. Как будто это что-то правильное для нас, наверное.  
  
Где-то в середине описания София отводит взгляд от Гарри и смотрит куда-то ему за спину, и только когда Гарри замолкает, до него доходит, что, скорее всего, Луи сейчас стоит позади него. Он оборачивается через плечо, и да… Луи стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и уголок его губ чуть приподнят в выражении, которое Гарри может описать только словом «задумчиво-тоскливый». Но, может быть, он проецирует свои эмоции.  
  
\- Что ж, я думаю, мне пора спать. Всем до завтра, - объявляет Луи, и все смущенно бормочут «спокойной ночи» в ответ.   
  
Как только Луи снова исчезает из виду, Гарри закрывает горящее лицо ладонями и стонет:  
  
\- Ох, боже.  
  
Этой ночью Гарри спит на своей кровати.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Гарри – кокетливый, - произносит Луи, и нервы Гарри натянуты так, что вот-вот _зазвенят_. Он сказал это. Сказал на весь интернет. И, может быть, они и не догадаются, что это на самом деле означает, но Гарри знает, и он не может перестать _улыбаться_. У Гарри есть две версии. Первая: Луи ревнует, потому что в последнее время Гарри часто зависал с Шер, и один раз он игрался с ее волосами, когда Луи вошел, а потом тут же развернулся на пятках и вышел. И вторая: Луи знает, что Гарри влюблен в него, и теперь чувствует это. Это может быть как хорошо, так и плохо, но Гарри решает, что побудет оптимистом.  
  
Следующий вопрос: что вы ищете в девушке. И да, Гарри нравятся девушки, но сейчас мальчики ему нравятся больше. Особенно один мальчик, сидящий по диагонали перед ним, даже несмотря на то, что он разделил челку на две части, что выглядит довольно нелепо. Но Гарри все равно любит и такую прическу. Что вообще звучит по-идиотски. Рядом с этим мальчиком Гарри становится полным идиотом.  
  
Лиам отвечает, что любит девушек с красивыми глазами, что… ну ладно, Лиам, ты не мог выбрать более шаблонную черту. Гарри про себя представляет все невероятные варианты развития событий, в которых Луи встает и объявляет: «Я люблю девушек с зелеными глазами и кудрявыми волосами, которых зовут Гарри Стайлс. Одна поправочка: он – парень. Надеюсь, это не проблема». Но на самом деле то, что отвечает Луи, куда лучше:  
  
\- Я люблю девушек, которые… едят морковку!  
  
Гарри влюбляется сильно и быстро, так что единственный подходящий ответ на вопрос про любимую песню у него: Free Fallin' от Джона Мэйера.

 

>>>>>

 

На этот раз после выступления он целует Луи. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что к этому его подтолкнут Келли Кларксон и два раунда рвоты, но он спел « _cause we belong together now_ » тысячам людей, но единственный человек, от которого он хотел бы услышать эти слова, стоял рядом с ним.  
  
\- Лу, я хочу тебя поцеловать, - говорит он. Уже поздно. Они давно должны спать. К этому времени возбуждение от выступления уже должно схлынуть. Гарри не должен так сильно влюбляться в своего товарища по группе.  
  
За эту длинную паузу Гарри готовится к тому, что его сердце сейчас разобьется, а потом Луи произносит:  
  
\- Ладно, - и придвигается ближе, чтобы сделать это, но все как-то слишком просто. Гарри чувствует, как под кожей бьется пульс.  
  
\- Нет, как бы, я хочу… - выдыхает Гарри, не зная подходящего слова, чтобы объяснить, чего же он хочет, не признаваясь во всех этих нелепых желаниях (как, например, постоянные отношения, и называть Луи своим бойфрендом, и держаться за руки на публике, и чтобы у них была свадьба на корабле, и шестерых детей, собаку и трех кошек, и следующие семьдесят лет провести вместе). – Не так, как было в прошлый раз? Я хочу большего.  
  
Гарри хочет фейерверки и хор ангелов. Каким-то чудом Луи, кажется, догадывается. У них есть непостижимая душевная связь. И Луи мурлычет:  
  
\- Боже, я тоже, так сильно хочу.  
  
И Луи подается вперед, соединяя их губы с таким рвением, будто Гарри – оазис в пустыне, а Луи – умирающий путник.  
  
И это жар, яркий, плазматический, словно от столкновения звезд, взрыв в космосе, рождение сверхновой, черная дыра… все остальное прекращает существовать. Больше нет ни кровати, ни подушки, они не лежат, они парят где-то как-то, и не существует уже комнаты и дома конкурсантов X-Factor, нет сопения Найла и глубокого размеренного дыхания Лиама, нет ветра и движения автомобилей снаружи, пропало гудение обогревателя, есть только Луи. Повсюду только Луи.  
  
Когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы восстановить дыхание, Луи не отводит взгляда от глаз Гарри.  
  
\- Ты не поверишь, как долго я хотел это сделать.  
  
\- Но мы же уже это делали, - шепчет Гарри вместо изначально пришедшего в голову «дай угадаю».  
  
\- На этот раз было по-другому, - говорит Луи, и Гарри точно знает, что именно он имеет в виду.   
  
Гарри утыкается носом в шею Луи и вдыхает запах кожи и мыла.  
  
\- И что все это значит? Ну, кто мы теперь? – тихо спрашивает он, позволяя своим пальцам чертить узоры на плече Луи.  
  
\- Мы могли бы, знаешь, встречаться. Я бы хотел с тобой встречаться, Гарри, - так же тихо отвечает он.   
  
Гарри отстраняется и приподнимается над Луи, удерживая себя на руках.  
  
\- Да? – уточняет он.  
  
\- Да, - улыбается Луи.  
  
Гарри наклоняется и снова его целует. На этот раз получается бестолково, просто соприкосновение губ и счастье в квадрате.  
  
\- Почему нам понадобилось так много времени? – спрашивает он, выдыхая слова Луи в губы, как молитву. – Я мог бы делать так каждый день в течение последних трех недель.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты посчитал ту ночь в бунгало твоего отца ошибкой, - смущенно признается Луи, его ресницы на мгновение опускаются, а затем поднимаются снова. Гарри находится так близко, что может их пересчитать, и он уже доходит до седьмой, когда вспоминает, что нужно ответить.  
  
\- Нет, никогда. Все, что касается тебя, не может быть ошибкой.  
  
Луи снова его целует.  
  
\- О боже, научитесь целоваться тихо, ради всего святого, - ворчит Зейн, а Гарри думает, что в мире нет ничего прекраснее смеха Луи.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
На репетиции с парнями и Саванной Гарри пытается научиться петь, используя диафрагму, а не горло, но, кажется, ему просто не дано прочувствовать песню. Частично причина может заключаться в том, что его не особенно волнует эта песня, но с другой стороны – он безумно сильно отвлекается.  
  
Он встречается с Луи. Как бы, они целовались и обсуждали это – _это взаимно_ , - и спустились на завтрак, держась за руки. София смотрела на их переплетенные пальцы и улыбалась, а потом внезапно весь дом бросился их поздравлять.  
  
И теперь он может, например, поцеловать Луи, как только ему захочется, а ему все время хочется. Целовать, пока губы Луи не припухнут, станут в три раза больше и покраснеют, а сам Гарри будет чувствовать себя так, словно в одиночку выпил бутылку вина.  
  
У Гарри до сих пор покалывает все тело после вчерашней ночи. Ему кажется, что каждый атом в нем жужжит, каждый электрон звенит. Все чувства сделались невесомыми, как будто он сам превратился в воздушную сладкую вату.  
  
\- Гарри, давай, соберись, - подгоняет его Саванна, щелкая пальцами у него перед носом. Взгляд Гарри фокусируется, и он обнаруживает, что уже порядочное время таращится на Луи, который находится где-то посередине между состояниями «улыбаюсь, как идиот» и «робею и смущаюсь».  
  
\- Ага, простите, просто… - Гарри замолкает, потому что у него нет нормального оправдания.  
  
\- Пялишься на своего бойфренда, мы поняли, - поддразнивает Зейн. Воздух застревает у Гарри в горле, и он закашливается. Где-то позади раздраженно вздыхает Лиам, но на самом деле Гарри этого не слышит, потому что не может отвести взгляд от Луи и его улыбки.  
  
\- Ну, простите, мне трудно петь, используя диафрагму. Я все равно уверен, что голосовые связки расположены где-то в горле, - огрызается Гарри на комментарий Зейна. На самом деле он не хочет показаться грубым, он просто немного растерян.  
  
Луи обходит фортепиано, останавливается рядом с Гарри и кладет руку ему чуть ниже грудной клетки.  
  
\- Попробуй петь оттуда, где находится моя рука, - говорит он, и Гарри закрывает глаза, представляя, что у него совсем нет гортани, а весь его голос рождается только благодаря теплой ладони Луи на его коже.  
  
И это срабатывает. Он действительно поет откуда-то из диафрагмы, и Луи продолжает держать руку у него на животе до самого конца репетиции.  
  
А после по пути домой они дарят друг другу нелепые поцелуи, и все, кто находится в машине вместе с ними, делают вид, будто ничего не замечают.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Их отправляют по магазинам для съемки нового ролика, и их местонахождение сообщается всем желающим через твиттер, так что на момент их прибытия в магазин там уже визжат девчонки, которых легко наберется больше сотни, и стоит мужчина с камерой.  
  
Найл, сжавшийся на соседнем сидении, хватает Гарри за локоть и сжимает.  
  
\- Парни, я не говорил вам, что у меня клаустрофобия?  
  
У него дрожит голос.  
  
\- Мы с Кудряшкой постоянно будем рядом с тобой, Ни. Верно, Хазза? – произносит Луи, успокаивающе потирая его плечо.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Если будет нужно, мы тебя оттуда вытащим, - добавляет Гарри.  
  
\- Гарри, Луи, думаю, это не лучшая идея, - говорит их сопровождающий, который здесь за главного, и Гарри растерянно оборачивается к нему. – Понимаете, вы такие… очевидные, когда вместе. Может быть, будет разумнее, если вы не пойдете друг с другом. Гарри, ты можешь присоединиться к Лиаму, а Луи и Зейн помогут Найлу.  
  
\- Почему мы с Гарри не можем пойти вместе? – настаивает Луи, но его голос звучит неуверенно, как если бы он уже знал, что ему на это ответят.  
  
Сопровождающий вздыхает.  
  
\- Слушай, парень, если вы хотите чего-то достичь в этом бизнесе, вам придется скрываться. И лучше, если вы начнете делать это с самого начала. Это не сложно, хорошо? Всего двадцать минут. Купите себе парные рубашки или еще что-нибудь. Выучите язык жестов или морзянку. Простите, что приходится говорить об этом так прямолинейно, но дальше будет хуже.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову к Луи и обнаруживает, что Луи уже смотрит на него.  
  
Луи натягивает на лицо улыбку, однако его глаза не улыбаются.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, Кудряшка, с нами такого не случится, - весело заявляет он, и да, с какой стати кому-то может быть нужно скрывать такое? То, что с ними происходит, станет невероятно прекрасной историей, если еще не стало.  
  
Тем не менее они подчиняются требованию сопровождающего, и Гарри неплохо проводит время с Лиамом.  
  
А еще они с Луи покупают парные ботинки в клеточку.  
  
(А Луи загружает на свой телефон приложение для изучения языка жестов.) (Но Гарри этого не знает.) (Луи не хочет, чтобы он знал, насколько их сопровождающий был прав.)  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
К среде все прекращают умиляться тем, насколько неразлучны Луи и Гарри, и теперь обсуждают запрет на публичное проявление любви в доме.  
  
\- Просто, ну, не воспринимайте это, как публичное проявлении любви, - пожимает плечами Луи, у которого все еще влажные губы и слегка затуманенный взгляд. У Гарри в штанах почти стоит, но поскольку последний раз он дрочил пять дней назад, то это вполне ожидаемо.  
  
\- А что еще, по-твоему, это может быть? Вы, блин, целуетесь и обнимаетесь все время, - закатывает глаза Найл, но Гарри знает, что на самом деле ему нравится, что они теперь вместе.  
  
\- Это как наш способ разговаривать, но мы немного выходим за рамки вербального общения. – Луи краем глаза косится на Гарри, и тот улыбается в ответ. – То же самое, но расстояние между нами меньше.  
  
\- Вы просто невыносимы, - замечает Кэтти, смеясь.   
  
Луи сжимает ладонь Гарри, и тот вспоминает, что они держатся за руки. Их пальцы переплетены так давно, что он к этому привык. Это как призрачное ощущение кольца на пальце после того, как ты его уже снял.  
  
\- Как вам такой расклад: как только мы натыкаемся на вас, целующихся, мы будем натравливать на вас операторов, рыщущих в поисках жертвы для интервью или видеоролика? – предлагает Шер, и все соглашаются. (Кроме Луи и Гарри.)  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Поскольку они больше не могут с комфортом целоваться прямо в гостиной, после ужина, когда остальные конкурсанты болтают, снимают ролики, смотрят фильмы или играют в какие-нибудь игры, Луи и Гарри перемещаются на койку Луи, и, увидев их там, невозможно определить, где кончается тело одного и начинается другого. Когда Найл однажды зашел в комнату за геймбоем, он сказал: «Вы выглядите так, словно пытаетесь проглотить друг друга», - и рассмеялся, когда Луи, не отрываясь от своего занятия, показал ему средний палец, после чего ушел.  
  
В этот раз, когда Луи переворачивает их, чтобы оказаться сидящим сверху на Гарри, он замечает одну существенную деталь. Отстраняется и, не открывая глаз и по-прежнему прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Гарри, интересуется:  
  
\- Гарри, это…  
  
Гарри чувствует, что краснеет, хотя он уже и так, скорее всего, весь красный от недостатка такого неважного сейчас кислорода.  
  
\- Эм. Прости. Я просто, ну... Мне шестнадцать?  
  
Луи откидывает голову назад и хохочет, а Гарри не может отвести взгляда от его шеи. Ему хочется податься вперед и прижать губы к ямке у ее основания, и еще услышать, как стонет Луи.  
  
А потом Луи слегка двигает бедрами, сильнее вжимаясь в Гарри, и тот тоже чувствует. Чувствует выступающий член Луи, затвердевший в спортивных штанах.  
  
\- Не думаю, что причина в возрасте, любимый, - мурлычет Луи.  
  
Гарри не может ответить, на него внезапно накатывает волна неверия. Он спит? Ему сейчас снится эротический сон? И он проснется с липкими штанами и пойдет оттираться туалетной бумагой и отмываться в ванную?  
  
\- Кудряшка? Все нормально? – спрашивает Луи, отстраняясь еще дальше, обеспокоенный затянувшимся молчанием.  
  
Гарри выдыхает:  
  
\- Да, черт, поцелуй меня еще раз.  
  
Луи не спорит, просто наклоняется и касается его губ своими. На этот раз поцелуй яростный и горячий, и Гарри теряется в нем. В том, какой вкус у губ Луи, и в том, насколько эти ощущения все еще необычны для него. А потом он чувствует, как ладонь Луи ложится на его пах. Гарри издает низкий стон из самого горла, и ему почти неловко от того, как сильно он этого хочет. Луи поддевает большим пальцем резинку штанов Гарри.  
  
\- Без нижнего белья? – задорно интересуется он.  
  
\- Люблю быть нагишом, - отвечает Гарри, слегка задыхаясь.  
  
\- Ты не против? – Луи осторожно продвигает ладонь ниже под резинку штанов. Когда Гарри ощущает, как пальцы обхватывают основание его члена, у него вырывается вздох, и из легких исчезает весь воздух.  
  
\- Да, да, что угодно, - бормочет он. – _Пожалуйста_.  
  
\- Хочется, да? – ухмыляется Луи, отрываясь от чувствительного места за ухом Гарри, где он только что оставил внушительный засос. Он проводит рукой по члену Гарри, и с губ того срывается хриплый стон. Гарри все еще не может поверить, что все происходит наяву.  
  
\- Забавно, я всегда думал, что, может быть, в постели ты не будешь таким дразнилой.  
  
\- О, а ты думал о том, какой я в постели? – спрашивает Луи, обжигая дыханием шею Гарри, и обводит большим пальцем головку его члена, собирая уже выступившую смазку. Гарри пытается ответить, но его мозг совершенно потерял всякую способность связно мыслить. Луи снова наклоняется и касается губами уха Гарри:  
  
\- А мне приходилось. Я представлял тебя голым.  
  
\- Ты видел меня голым. Правда или Вызов.  
  
\- По-другому. Раскрасневшегося и стонущего, возбужденного. А недавно ты мне снился, распластавшийся на моей кровати. Боже, Хаз, я бы довел тебя до невменяемого состояния.  
  
Его хватка крепкая, но немного сухая, и теперь ладонь движется чуть быстрее, пока Луи успевает свободной рукой стянуть с Гарри штаны до коленей.  
  
\- О боже, - стонет Гарри не то от ощущений, не то от картинок, возникающих в воображении.   
  
И в этот момент на него обрушивается осознание, что вся эта идеальность может стать еще лучше. Потому что однажды вместо ладони могут быть губы Луи, пальцы Луи могут растягивать его, Луи может быть внутри. Сам Гарри пробовал только два пальца и каждый раз получал сумасшедший оргазм. Как же тогда должен ощущаться целый член, входящий в него и задевающий нужную точку? Боже, черт, он подбирается слишком близко к краю от одной мысли об этом.  
  
\- Луи, давай вместе, - выдыхает он. – Хочу, чтобы ты тоже кончил.  
  
\- Ты близко, да? Только от этого, - шепчет Луи, и его голос звучит так, словно он испытывает благоговение.  
  
\- Я же говорил, мне шестнадцать. – Гарри стискивает зубы. – Сейчас, _пожалуйста_ , вместе. Просто…  
  
Он стаскивает с Луи штаны вместе с трусами и чуть не всхлипывает, когда видит его член. Гарри видел его пару раз в не эрегированном состоянии, и это было довольно впечатляюще, но теперь он еще больше и толще. Такой _толстый_ – господи, каково будет почувствовать его внутри?  
  
Луи замечает реакцию Гарри и ухмыляется, и, черт, как он может оставаться спокойным в такой момент? А потом Луи ложится рядом и обхватывает рукой сразу оба члена. И Гарри абсолютно теряет себя. Теряется в ощущениях члена Луи, прижатого к его собственному, и ладони Луи, скользящей вверх и вниз. Гарри кажется, что он сгорает в огне, в самом чудесном пламени. Как будто электрический ток курсирует по венам вместе с дофамином в крови. В какой-то момент Луи даже зажимает Гарри рот, чтобы заглушить его стоны, и Гарри, не отдавая себе в этом отчет, кусается. Все его органы чувств уничтожены, разбиты на кусочки, остались только обостренные до предела эмоции. Он хочет - может быть, больше, чем что-либо в жизни, - запомнить выражение лица Луи, но с каждым толчком его глаза все сильнее закрываются. И все, что он еще различает, - вздохи Луи точно на своих губах.  
  
\- Луи, пожалуйста. Поцелуй меня, - умоляет он, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям. И когда Луи выполняет просьбу, он тоже тяжело дышит, издавая стон прямо в приоткрытый рот Гарри.  
  
В тот момент, когда их губы встречаются, Гарри чувствует, что с полупридушенным всхлипом изливается в ладонь Луи. И этого хватает, чтобы Луи последовал за ним, теряясь в тепле друг друга.  
  
Они обнимаются до тех пор, пока по их телам не прекращают пробегать волны дрожи, и первое, что они делают, придя в себя, смеются.  
  
Гарри никак не может поверить, что это действительно только что произошло.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что это случилось, - озвучивает его мысли Луи.  
  
\- А я не могу поверить, что мы обкончали мою любимую рубашку.  
  
Когда они в конце концов поднимаются, чтобы сходить в ванную и привести себя в порядок, они обнаруживают Зейна, Лиама и Найла, сидящих под дверью и старательно зажимающих уши.  
  
\- Наконец-то, черт побери. Мы ждали целую вечность, - ворчит Зейн.  
  
Парни поднимаются и входят в комнату, а Лиам качает головой, но выражение лица у него мягкое.  
  
\- Эй, здесь пахнет сексом, - орет Найл.   
  
Гарри хихикает. Только представьте, _сексом_. Настоящий секс с Луи, а не просто дрочка, это… даже сейчас, когда Гарри уже не жаждет так отчаянно достичь оргазма, он хочет однажды это сделать.  
  
После того, как Гарри и Луи возвращаются из ванной, в комнате сидит только Найл.  
  
\- А сейчас нам надо снять видео-дневник, если вы двое способны на такой подвиг. – Он щелкает кнопками на своем геймбое и даже не удосуживается поднять голову.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - отзывается Луи, но Гарри чувствует, что начинает засыпать, и хочет только обниматься.  
  
\- Круто, Лиам и Зейн уже ушли к лестнице, я спущусь через минуту, только пройду уровень, - говорит Найл. Гарри и Луи кивают и выходят из комнаты, держась за руки.  
  
На кухне они натыкаются на Вагнера, организовывающего себе быстрый вечерний перекус.  
  
\- Собираюсь изучить предлагаемый ассортимент ушных затычек, - информирует парней он, улыбаясь, когда они проскальзывают мимо него. У Гарри вспыхивают щеки, и он утыкается Луи в шею.  
  
\- В тебе проснулось желание обниматься, да? – шепчет Луи, когда они скрываются из вида.  
  
\- Ммм. Засыпаю, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Типичный мужчина, - усмехается Луи.  
  
\- Ну, ты только что держал в руках мой член, так что должен был уже догадаться.  
  
Когда они добираются до лестницы, там происходит кое-что интересное. Ладони Лиама обхватывают лицо Зейна, а руки Зейна лежат у Лиама на талии. Они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу лбами, но не целуются. Как будто они замерли в таком положении и ждут, кто же сделает первый шаг.  
  
\- Эм, - мямлит Гарри, и они отскакивают друг от друга с дикими глазами. Лиам прокашливается.  
  
\- Да, ох, простите. Зейну просто, эм, в глаз что-то попало.  
  
Гарри не упускает из вида то, как Зейн закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Давайте уже начнем? – раздается со ступенек вопль Найла. – Я выбрал для нас несколько вопросов. Забавно, некоторые из них про «Ларри Стайлинсон».   
  
Найл спрыгивает до середины лестницы.  
  
\- Это кто? – быстро спрашивает Лиам, очевидно, радуясь такому удачному отвлекающему фактору.  
  
\- Это как бы комбинация имен Гарри и Луи. Как «Бранджелина».  
  
Луи оживляется и тут же начинает улыбаться.  
  
\- Гарри, мы с тобой супер-пара!  
  
Но Гарри только сонно моргает и прислоняется к его плечу, счастливо посапывая.  
  
\- Господи, Луи, что ты с ним сделал? – интересуется Найл, со смехом разглядывая уже наполовину задремавшего друга.  
  
\- Ничего такого, что ты бы не одобрил, Ни. Просто его организм требует сна. Мальчишкам, знаешь ли, свойственно засыпать после оргазма, - поясняет Луи, пробегая пальцами по мягким кудряшкам.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты бодрый? И я не засыпаю, - продолжает допытываться Найл.  
  
\- Значит, у нас с тобой было больше практики, - улыбается Луи, и Найл краснеет.  
  
\- Прежде чем этот разговор станет еще более неловким, чем он уже есть, может быть, займемся видео-дневниками? – предлагает Зейн.  
  
Все соглашаются и садятся по местам: Гарри и Луи впереди, Зейн и Найл посередине и Лиам в конце. Гарри не особенно уделяет внимание происходящему, ему хочется только свернуться у Луи под боком и долго-долго спать. А еще он постоянно так или иначе прикасается к Луи за пределами видимости камеры во время съемок. Он мог бы целовать Луи постоянно, вечно. Потому что каждая секунда без поцелуев потрачена впустую.

 

>>>>>

 

\- Baby, your secret's safe with me, there's no where else in the world that I would rather be...* - голос Гарри мягко звучит в темной комнате. Впечатления от выступления наконец поблекли, и коварный сон уже опускает веки Гарри вниз, угрожая вот-вот затянуть с головой. Но Гарри не хочет засыпать, он хочет оставаться с Луи так долго, как только возможно.  
  
\- Там «could ever be», - шепотом поправляет Луи.  
  
\- Я знаю, - отзывается Гарри.  
  
Луи мгновенно понимает его и оставляет ласковый поцелуй на его губах. Сон накрывает их одновременно, и Гарри ни о чем не мечтает. Сейчас у него уже есть все, что ему нужно.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Это, наверное, глупо. Нет, зачеркните «наверное». Это _глупо_ , но Гарри ужасный ревнивец. И то, что человек, с которым он встречается/его бойфренд/коллега по группе/лучший друг/тот-чей-язык-пятнадцать-минут-назад-был-у-него-во-рту довольно комфортно сидит на коленях другого парня, совершенно не улучшает ситуацию.  
  
Они снимают «Question Time Week 4», и Эйден с Луи играют роль ведущих, и Луи так удобно устроился на коленях Эйдена, что у Гарри руки чешутся немедленно выдрать Гримшоу эту идиотскую челку.  
  
Самое ужасное, что на самом деле Гарри нравится Эйден. Он милый парень, довольно дружелюбный, но Гарри уже дошел до точки, когда всерьез раздумывает, а не пометить ли Луи так, чтобы ни у кого больше не возникало сомнений, кому он принадлежит. Проблема в том, что Луи сексуальный. И они встречаются. Они целуются. Они довели друг друга до оргазма. Но это не делает их неприкосновенными для других.   
  
А Гарри этого хочется.  
  
Хочется отчаянно.  
  
Так, что он не может полностью отвечать за свои поступки в этом состоянии: он немного зол и растерян, и ему необходимо, чтобы Луи сидел у него на коленях. Или, еще лучше, чтобы Гарри сидел на коленях Луи.  
  
\- Мне нужно выйти в туалет, мы можем сделать перерыв на минутку? – спрашивает Гарри, поднимаясь с дивана. Все соглашаются и останавливают запись, а Гарри, спотыкаясь, плетется к уборной, уже составляя в голове план действий.  
  
И когда три заветные точки, означающие, что Луи набирает ему сообщение, так и не появляются, Гарри начинает жалеть о содеянном. И теперь он гадает, собирается ли Луи вообще отвечать, потому что уже прошло так много времени, что можно подумать, будто Гарри пробрал жестокий понос.  
  
И внезапно сообщение приходит:  
  
 **Гарри.**  
  
 **Да?** – отвечает он.  
  
 **Несмотря на то, что я оценил этот жест, ты должен быть возбужден, если уж фотографируешь себя обнаженным.**  
  
У Гарри вспыхивают щеки, и ему хочется приложиться головой о линолеум. Но тут раздается звук вибрации нового сообщения.  
  
 **Но это можно легко исправить после того, как мы закончим съемки ;)**  
  
И еще одно:  
  
 **Мальчики… вы знаете, что это общий чат для всех, кто находится в доме, да?**  
  
На этот раз Гарри все же прикладывается лбом о линолеум. И Луи все еще сидит на коленях Эйдена, когда он наконец возвращается к месту съемок. Однако Луи называет его Хаззой, Кудряшкой и МакХаззаменом, так что не все потеряно.  
  
(Но Гарри все же заявляет, что Эйден – самый сексуальный конкурсант в доме, чтобы Луи тоже перепало этой горькой микстуры.)  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Позже, когда дыхание Гарри выравнивается, Луи, вытирая их обоих полотенцем, спрашивает:  
  
\- Гарри, что это было с той фотографией?  
  
Гарри краснеет, смущенный тем, что все обитатели дома видели его член. И смущенный причиной, по которой он отправил это изображение.  
  
\- Это просто, - мямлит он неуверенно, - ну, наверное, я приревновал. Я знаю, что мы, как бы, не давали обещаний в верности, но я только… Ты флиртовал с Эйденом, и я хотел снова быть желанным для тебя. Наверное.  
  
\- Итак, давай разберемся. Ты послал фотографию своего члена всему дому, потому что я сидел у Эйдана на коленях во время съемки?  
  
И в том, как построена фраза, весь Луи. Для кого-то другого это могло бы прозвучать упреком, но в его голосе столько теплоты и намного больше нежности, чем Гарри ожидал, если быть честным.  
  
И Гарри чувствует, что беспомощно барахтается, пытаясь найти правильный ответ.  
  
\- Ага. Прости, я знаю, что мы не говорили об этом, ну, ладно, мы же встречаемся, но… наверное, я просто… хочу большего? Я подумал, бывает же что-то большее? Например…  
  
\- Хаз, все хорошо. Только… Боже, Гарри. Я думал, что выразился достаточно ясно. Я твой, разве ты не понимаешь? Я твой. Я могу сесть к Эйдену на колени, или чмокнуть Зейна в щеку, чтобы побесить его, или дать Найлу по яйцам просто так. Они мои друзья, и я… я так себя веду, знаешь, я такой человек, на самом деле. Но ни секунды не думай, что я предпочел бы держать у себя на коленях кого-то другого вместо тебя. Прости, Кудряшка. Может быть… Черт. Нам надо было сразу все обсудить.  
  
Гарри кажется, что его сердце стало в тысячу раз больше и заполнило собой все тело, каждый его уголочек от подушечек пальцев и до кончиков ушей.  
  
\- Я… ох, - это все, что ему удается из себя выдавить. Он таращится на Луи широко раскрытыми глазами и впитывает каждую мелочь. Голубые- _голубые- **голубые**_ глаза, цвету которых позавидовало бы само море; кожа, ради которой можно было бы остановить Землю; длинные изогнутые ресницы, тонкие губы, такие розовые, что розам и не снилось, – и этот парень, этот абсолютно невероятный парень хочет _Гарри_.  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, как так получилось, что он уже целует Луи, но это все равно уже не важно. Этот поцелуй сладкий и чистый, ничего пошлого, вроде языков и страстных причмокиваний, как было несколько минут назад. Только мягкие губы, прижатые к таким же мягким губам, и подушечки пальцев, нежно поглаживающие все еще красные щеки.  
  
\- И просто чтобы расставить все точки над «и», - произносит Луи, не отстраняясь, так что его слова приглушаются, - я действительно хочу, чтобы мы были верными друг другу.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Как бойфренды?  
  
\- Как бойфренды.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
На второй вечер после того официального разговора за ужином Луи встает и осторожно стучит вилкой по стакану с водой.  
  
\- Внимание, мы с Кудряшкой хотим сделать объявление…  
  
\- А не рановато для свадьбы? – перебивает его Вагнер, смеясь.  
  
Слово «свадьба» определенно не должно посылать электрические разряды по позвоночнику Гарри, но это происходит. Ему шестнадцать, и брак должен казаться ему чем-то эквивалентным смерти. И они встречаются всего только две недели. А пообещали быть верными друг другу меньше, чем сорок восемь часов назад. Гарри никогда не думал, что можно влюбляться так стремительно.  
  
\- Очень смешно, Вагнер, спасибо, но вообще-то мы бы хотели объявить, что теперь мы официально вместе. Если бы у меня было кольцо, то я непременно подарил бы его Гарри, как Дэнни подарил Сэнди в Бриолине, разве что я не стал бы щупать его грудь. Это все. Продолжайте.  
  
Большинство аплодирует, кое-кто просто продолжает есть (а некоторые, как, например, Найл, комбинируют). Но для Гарри это значимое событие. Он позвонил маме на следующий же день после того, как они с Луи приняли решение, и рассказал ей все, за исключением интимных подробностей. Она разрыдалась и все продолжала повторять, что ее сынок стал знаменитым и теперь в отношениях, а ее нет рядом, чтобы это увидеть. После того как она успокоилась, к телефону подошла Джемма, которая задавала более конкретные вопросы. Например, сколько раз они уже целовались (Гарри потерял счет), занимались ли сексом (смущенное «да»), когда был самый первый поцелуй (бунгало), хорошо ли целуется Луи (да!!!!!) и какой у него пенис. (На последний вопрос Гарри не смог дать внятного ответа, потому что не сумел подобрать слова, чтобы описать абсолютное великолепие пениса Луи. А еще он не хотел разглашать такого рода информацию своей сестре.)  
  
А потом Луи закончил болтать со своей мамой и жестом показал, что они начинают турнир по Mario Kart, так что Гарри быстренько свернул разговор, хватая геймбой и бросаясь догонять Луи вниз по лестнице в гостиную. Может быть, Луи дал Гарри выиграть из жалости, после того, как тот споткнулся на последних ступеньках, но победа есть победа.  
  
Дело в том, что Луи и Гарри, прежде всего, лучшие друзья. Гарри думает, что, может быть, официально они бойфренды и слишком часто целуются, но вначале они стали друзьями, и это навсегда останется самой важной частью их отношений. Даже сейчас, когда они ужинают за столом, Гарри мог бы посчитать их всего лишь друзьями, если бы лично не прожил эти несколько недель. Вот что такое их отношения на самом деле. Луи заставляет его смеяться так, как не способен никто другой, они вместе играют в видеоигры и слушают музыку. Они лучшие друзья, которые по воле случая оказались настроены друг к другу очень романтично.  
  
Когда в более юном возрасте Гарри представлял себе отношения, он никогда не понимал, какую важную роль в них играет дружба. И теперь, - конечно, они вместе не так уж давно и Гарри еще не знает всего, - ему было бы ужасно скучно, если бы Луи не стал его другом прежде, чем превратился в его бойфренда. Они с Луи подходят друг другу по всем критериям, и Гарри невольно ощущает, что это провозглашение статуса их отношений только первый шаг из многих.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Гарри не уверен, какая такая последовательность событий привела к тому, что у Луи завязаны глаза одним из его шарфов, но, к сожалению, они имели рейтинг PG. Все парни сидят на ступеньках в том же порядке, что и на прошлой неделе, и Луи кривляется даже сильнее, чем обычно.  
  
Гарри не знает, почему этот абсолютный _придурок_ кажется ему таким очаровательным и откровенно потрясающим. Конечно, Найл ржет еще сильнее, но это же _Найл_. Он хохотал бы даже под дулом пистолета, потому что пистолет был приведен «в состояние готовности»**. А еще Найлу не приходится продираться через дымку влюбленности и желания, чтобы сообразить, в чем заключается шутка. А вот Гарри частенько бывает вынужден усмирять эмоции, чтобы понять, о чем речь, так что, когда Луи шутит, Гарри заставляет себя смеяться, вместо того чтобы набросится на него с поцелуями, как требуют инстинкты. Гарри полагает, что скоро от непрерывных поцелуев у него постоянно будут припухшие и покрасневшие губы.  
  
Не то чтобы он был против. Если честно, он очень даже «за».  
  
Большую часть времени он чувствует себя так, будто парит в воздухе, подвешенный к облакам за невидимые веревочки. Он словно притягивается к Луи, и поэтому они постоянно крутятся вокруг друг друга. Как луна и солнце.  
  
Но прошлой ночью он много размышлял, что будет _если_?.. Что если из этого получится что-то большее, на что Гарри очень, очень надеется. А что если они с Луи расстанутся? Боже, они вместе всего пару недель, они даже еще не установили рамки. Неужели они будут как Йоко Оно*** для One Direction?  
  
Хотя это трудно вообразить, особенно когда Луи отчаянно пытается спрятать улыбку, возникшую потому, что он всего лишь коснулся руки Гарри.

 

>>>>>

 

Времени где-то около часа ночи, и Гарри не может уснуть.  
  
\- Гарри? Ты еще не спишь? – спрашивает Луи. Его слова теплым воздухом скользят по макушке Гарри. Рука Луи на его талии слегка напрягается.  
  
\- Нет, конечно, - отвечает Гарри, и его голос звучит куда более сонно, чем он ожидал.  
  
\- Я нервничаю. У меня в этот раз соло. То есть, Лиам поет бэк-вокал вместе со мной, но это не считается.  
  
На самом деле, то, как едва заметно дрожит голос Луи, немного пугает, потому что за исключением того эпизода после выступления с песней Torn в доме Саймона, Гарри больше не видел Луи нервничающим. Он всегда казался таким сильным, никогда не давал слабину, и Гарри размышляет, стоит ли ему начинать паниковать, раз уж даже Луи переживает?  
  
\- Зато соло – лучшая часть выступления. Зрители сходят с ума, и даже просто слышать свой голос на этой арене – потрясающее чувство, - говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Луи, глаза которого блестят в темноте. Такое ощущение, что в бесконечной синеве радужек прячутся светлячки, и Гарри задается вопросом: неужели в ту самую ночь в бунгало Луи проглотил их и впустил в свою душу, где им самое место?  
  
\- Но я не такой, как ты, Лиам или Зейн, у меня не такой сильный голос. Что если я испорчу наши шансы на победу?  
  
Его слова звучат так неуверенно, и это сильно контрастирует с тем, как он ведет себя в окружении других людей и на съемках. Удивительно, насколько основательно он защищается ото всех и насколько он ранимый под этой своей броней.  
  
\- Ты ничего не испортишь, Луи, ты же сам был на репетиции. Ты был там. И песня звучала _потрясающе_. Твой голос звучал потрясающе. Ты сам потрясающий.  
  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
  
\- После завтрашнего выступления Бонни Тайлер будет нам завидовать, - улыбается Гарри, и Луи улыбается в ответ, хотя они едва могут различить друг друга в темноте.  
  
\- Не сглазь, Кудряшка, - заявляет Луи, а потом притягивает Гарри к себе. – Спасибо.  
  
\- За что? – интересуется Гарри, утыкаясь в теплую шею Луи.  
  
\- Просто за тебя, за такого Хаззу. Знаешь, это замечательно.  
  
Вместо ответа Гарри целует то место на шее Луи, на котором отчетливо видно биение пульса.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Гарри не включил бы ярко-красную подводку для глаз в список того, что способно вызвать у него желание прижать Луи к стенке и зацеловать, но не так давно он выяснил, что в этом списке, оказывается, довольно много пунктов.  
  
\- Как ты умудряешься выглядеть таким красивым даже с этим макияжем? – спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь подавить порыв стереть эту самую подводку с себя.  
  
\- Прирожденный талант, разве нет? – улыбается Луи, и Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Я чувствую себя так неловко, - ноет он.   
  
Шер оборачивается к нему из кресла визажиста, где ей заканчивают наносить невероятно-черные тени:  
  
\- Ты такой малыш.  
  
\- Ага, - соглашается Луи, закидывая руку Гарри на плечо, - но это мой малыш.  
  
Так что да, все решено. После выступления Гарри толкнет Луи к стене и будет целовать до появления искр перед глазами.  
  
Вообще-то, сначала он собирается стереть подводку.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Остальные конкурсанты остаются верными своим обещаниям.  
  
После того как выступления завершаются, все переодеваются в удобную одежду и смывают макияж, они собираются за сценой, пытаясь прийти в себя от концертного кайфа. У Гарри в крови все еще циркулирует достаточно адреналина, и ему не терпится зацеловать Луи, но он не хочет, чтобы при этом присутствовали парни, которые могут все испортить.  
  
Гарри и Луи стоят рядом и слушают музыку с iPod Гарри, и, возможно, этот плейлист озаглавлен «Луи». Следующей начинает играть «You and I» Ингрид Майклсон, и обычно Гарри такое не слушает, но он полагает, что слова в этой песне чрезвычайно милые, и почему-то он всегда вспоминает о Луи, когда слышит ее. Гарри даже начинает намурлыкивать вступление, пока его не прерывает фырканье Луи. Гарри посылает ему вопросительный взгляд.  
  
\- Такие слова! – хихикает Луи. – «Может быть, я хочу сделать с тобой то, что делают кролики, если ты понимаешь, о чем я» *. Это так смешно.  
  
Гарри совершает ошибку, когда зажимает кнопку iPod, потому что Луи успевает прочитать название плейлиста.  
  
А потом каким-то образом они уже целуются. Наверное, это выглядит вызывающе: Луи прижат к стене, одна ладонь Гарри упирается в шершавую поверхность за головой Луи, и они целуются под песню, под которую, по мнению Гарри, просто невозможно ни с кем целоваться. Серьезно, « _давай купим всем милые свитера и научим их танцевать_ »**** - не самая сексуальная фраза, что он когда-либо слышал.  
  
И, видимо, Мэтту это все надоедает, потому что он находит операторов с камерами и посылает их в атаку, и несколькими минутами спустя парни уже дают интервью. У Гарри влажные губы, а глаза Луи все еще полуприкрыты, и Гарри далеко не сразу понимает, что до сих пор опирается рукой о стену позади Луи, и, вообще-то, из их позы становится довольно очевидно, чем они только что занимались.  
  
Это их карма за чрезмерное количество поцелуев.  
  
Но, серьезно, разве поцелуев может быть слишком много?  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Гарри просыпается в первый день пятой недели, ощущая, как утренний стояк Луи упирается ему в задницу. И не просто упирается. Гарри чувствует, как бедра Луи совершают круговые движения, а его дыхание звучит тяжело и прерывисто, но Луи определенно все еще спит.  
  
\- Луи, - шепчет Гарри, тыкая его локтем. Никакого ответа, только все те же едва различимые стоны и член Луи, идеально прижатый между ягодицами Гарри.  
  
И это не должно так сильно его возбуждать, его собственный член тоже начинает наливаться под тканью пижамных штанов. Вообще-то, Гарри становится даже неловко от того, какой огромной властью над ним обладает Луи.  
  
Стоны Луи тем временем переходят в еще более отчаянную тональность, и Гарри задается вопросом, что же такое ему снится, и сможет ли он кончить вот так?  
  
Сам Гарри предпочел бы лично довести его до оргазма.  
  
И тогда ему в голову приходит идея.  
  
Остальные парни все еще спят. Гарри слышит, как глубоко дышит Зейн и как посапывает Найл, и различает легкое дыхание Лиама, и может быть, Луи будет издавать еще какие-нибудь звуки, но, скорее всего, недостаточно громкие, чтобы всех перебудить, верно? Так что Гарри ныряет под одеяло и смещается так, чтобы его лицо находилось на одном уровне с бугорком в боксерах Луи.  
  
\- Гарри? Что ты там делаешь? – сонно бормочет Луи, и Гарри вздыхает с облегчением. Он хотел это сделать, но уж лучше пусть Луи будет бодрствовать в такой момент.  
  
Гарри стаскивает одеяло вниз, чтобы взглянуть на Луи, который таращится на него, моргая спросонья.  
  
Он просто возьмет и прямо скажет.  
  
\- Можно я сделаю тебе минет?  
  
С лица Луи исчезает вся сонливость, и теперь он выглядит встревоженным донельзя.  
  
\- Черт. Я говорил во сне?  
  
На какой-то момент Гарри теряется, в недоумении приподнимая бровь, а потом до него доходит, что _Луи видел во сне, как Гарри делает ему минет_. И он не знает, что эта мысль делает больше: льстит ему или заводит.  
  
\- Я… эм, нет? Просто, ну, я бы хотел, - заикаясь, выдает Гарри. Это не совсем хорошее начало.  
  
\- Ты хочешь… господи. Господи. То есть, да, если ты хочешь, то да.  
  
Луи краснеет, наверное, еще сильнее, чем Гарри.  
  
Теперь Гарри не очень уверен, с чего следует начать, но самым естественным действием ему кажется ласковый поцелуй прямо под пупком Луи, а потом он спускается вниз вдоль едва заметной дорожки волос, пока тонкая хлопковая ткань боксеров не становится единственным, что отделяет его губы от члена Луи.  
  
Он поднимает неуверенный взгляд, и Луи кивает ему в ответ. Гарри стягивает с него трусы.  
  
Гарри каждый раз забывает, какой у Луи огромный член, и он просто не понимает, как так может быть. У Луи вовсе не большие ладони и ступни, и такой внушительный член, и в этом совершенно нет логики. Взять его в рот будет вполне реально, но как, позвольте спросить, Гарри собирается принимать это в задницу? Боже. По его телу пробегает дрожь от одной мысли о том, каким переполненным он себя почувствует.  
  
Но, ладно, нужно сосредоточиться на происходящем, Гарри. Минет. Он же просмотрел достаточно порно, правильно? Правильно.  
  
Но это же не просто _какой-то там_ член. Это член _Луи_. Очень важная его часть, которая требует самого лучшего обращения.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать? – интересуется Луи, заметив паузу в действиях Гарри.   
  
И когда Гарри отвечает, он вовсе не хочет, чтобы его голос звучал с таким благоговением:  
  
\- Боже, да, я хочу сделать тебе приятно, Лу.  
  
\- Шшш, не разбуди ребят, ладно? – шепчет Луи. Гарри с жаром кивает. Луи перебирает его кудряшки. – Тогда можешь начинать, когда будешь готов.  
  
И неожиданно Гарри понимает, что уже очень даже готов. Он чувствует, что за всю свою жизнь не был настолько готов. Даже на том экзамене по географии, к которому он готовился целых три дня подряд. Впрочем, это сильно отличается от географии.  
  
Он переводит взгляд с лица Луи на его член, гладкая головка которого прижимается к животу. Гарри хочется ее лизнуть… _и он, вообще-то, имеет полное право это сделать_.  
  
И он так и делает. Не оставляя себе шанса передумать, Гарри широко лижет от самого основания члена до выступа у головки, прослеживая языком набухшую венку. А потом легонько касается языком влажного и гладкого кончика. Он никогда раньше не пробовал смазку на вкус, но это… это же Луи.  
  
Гарри продолжает исследовать член языком, желая получить от Луи все возможные реакции.  
  
\- Гарри, - наконец прерывает его такой хриплый и низкий голос, какого Гарри еще не слышал. – Пожалуйста, перестань дразнить.  
  
На самом деле, Гарри понятия не имел, что дразнит, но теперь, когда он знает, что тоже имеет некую странную разновидность власти над Луи, он не хочет останавливаться. Он продолжает водить языком от самого основания до головки, каждый раз срывая тихие стоны с губ Луи. Наконец Гарри берет головку члена Луи в рот и обводит щелку языком, осторожно посасывая, просто потому, что теперь он может это сделать, и он мечтал об этом _несколько недель_. Уголком глаза он отмечает, как пальцы Луи комкают простыни.  
  
Именно эта незначительная реакция подталкивает его к дальнейшим действиям.  
  
С этого момента Гарри, не особенно представляя, что именно он делает, просто принимает член Луи так глубоко, как только может без опасности задохнуться, и делает все, лишь бы Луи продолжал закатывать глаза и давиться стонами.  
  
Никто до сих пор не проснулся, но даже если это случится, Гарри не уверен, что сможет остановиться. Он тоже получает от этого некое странное опосредованное удовольствие, и его собственный член уже стал невероятно твердым в штанах. И каждый раз, как он ощущает вкус смазки, сочащейся из головки члена Луи, он возбуждается еще сильнее. А Луи едва сдерживает вырывающиеся из него тихие всхлипы, и это странно, но удивительно прекрасно. И неожиданно бедра Луи дергаются вверх, как будто он больше не в состоянии себя контролировать. Горло Гарри сжимается вокруг члена Луи, и он резко отшатывается, немного закашливаясь.  
  
\- Черт, Гарри, прости, - ахает Луи, пытаясь дотянуться до Гарри и проверить, как он, и во всем этом есть что-то такое, что заводит Гарри до звездочек перед глазами. Ему хочется, чтобы Луи сделал так еще раз, и еще, пока у него совсем не исчезнет рвотный рефлекс. Определенно, он хочет, чтобы Луи трахнул его в рот, и к таким желаниям он себя не готовил. Но Гарри кажется, что если Луи сделает это, то Гарри может кончить так, без дополнительной стимуляции, - настолько сильно он этого хочет.  
  
\- Нет, - его голос тоже звучит хрипло. – Я, эм, мне это понравилось.  
  
\- Ты же говоришь это не так, как говорил про фильмы ужасов?  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
\- Нет. Я… я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в рот.  
  
\- Боже, - выдыхает Луи. – Ты не можешь просто _хихикать_ , а потом говорить _такое_. Это как удар плетью.  
  
Гарри снова хихикает.  
  
\- Прекрати! – смеется Луи вместе с ним.  
  
\- Знаешь, есть один способ меня заткнуть, - робко замечает Гарри, и когда это он успел научиться всем этим штучкам? Луи на секунду замирает с распахнутым ртом, а потом тянется к Гарри. И неожиданно Луи уже нависает над ним и целует так, будто он только что чуть не утонул, а Гарри – его спасительный кислород.  
  
\- Не совсем то, что я имел ввиду. Но тоже работает, - бормочет Гарри, когда губы Луи смещаются на его подбородок.  
  
\- Видимо, недостаточно действенно, - отзывается Луи. – Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я…  
  
\- Трахнул меня в рот? Да, хочу.  
  
\- Господи, Гарри, ты невероятный, - с дрожью выдыхает Луи. Гарри целует его в щеку.  
  
\- Думаю, удобнее всего будет, если я лягу, а ты будешь сверху.  
  
\- Черт, да, хорошо, - отвечает Луи, и они меняются местами так тихо, как только могут. Гарри расслабляется, укладываясь на спину, и пах Луи оказывается точно у него перед лицом. Луи цепляется за изголовье кровати и устраивает колени на уровне плеч Гарри, и, боже, может быть, Гарри и должен чувствовать себя, как в ловушке, или хоть немного испугаться, но ему только кажется, что все его мечты воплощаются в реальность.  
  
\- Не забудь меня предупредить, когда соберешься кончать, ладно? – шепчет Гарри, и Луи кивает.   
  
Гарри опускает ладони на бедра Луи и подталкивает его вперед, а потом рука Луи направляет член в рот Гарри, и это просто… Гарри открывает рот шире, охотно принимая, и обводит языком головку, слизывая смазку и наслаждаясь ее вкусом. Она – свидетельство того, что Луи _хорошо_ , а Гарри счастлив, когда счастлив Луи.  
  
И кажется, что Гарри все равно недостаточно. Его пальцы сами по себе обхватывают ягодицы Луи и притягивают его ближе, заставляя толкаться дальше. Нос Гарри утыкается в светлые волосы, спускающиеся от пупка Луи, и Луи издает низкий стон. Гарри сжимает задницу Луи, мнет ее, словно подавая сигнал: « _давай_ », и Луи подчиняется, медленно отстраняясь, а потом снова осторожно толкаясь вперед. Луи не совсем трахает его в рот, скорее он _занимается любовью_ с его ртом, но Гарри подписывался вовсе не на это. Ему хочется, чтобы Луи обходился с ним так же, как с любым другим отверстием, которое он когда-либо трахал. Пальцы Гарри сильнее впиваются в задницу Луи, заставляя толкаться быстрее и быстрее, пока Луи не срывает крышу окончательно.  
  
И вот теперь это именно то, что нужно. Луи больше не контролирует свои движения, его бедра резко подаются вперед, проталкивая член глубже в рот Гарри. И ладно, может быть, пару раз Гарри все же кашляет, но он быстро привыкает и вот уже принимает Луи с легкостью, стараясь только не стонать слишком громко. Его собственный член непрерывно сочится смазкой, наверное, уже промочив ткань штанов насквозь.  
  
Кровать тихо поскрипывает, но под ними все равно никто не спит, и Гарри становится все труднее сосредотачиваться на посторонних звуках и отслеживать, не проснулись ли парни. Он слишком поглощен вкусом члена Луи, его сдавленными стонами и осознанием того, что, если они продолжат, Гарри может кончить, не прикасаясь к себе.  
  
\- Ч-черт, боже мой, господи, - задыхается Луи, когда Гарри втягивает щеки и старательно массирует языком член. Гарри хочется увидеть лицо Луи, и он представляет его себе: распахнутый рот и крепко зажмуренные глаза, а еще напряженные мышцы живота и бедер и пальцы, стискивающие спинку кровати. Гарри опускает руку вниз и сжимает собственный член сквозь штаны, отчаянно нуждаясь в каких-нибудь прикосновениях.  
  
\- Я так близко, черт, ох… - Луи отстраняется, и Гарри пытается отодвинуться. Но, очевидно, не успевает, потому что неожиданно Луи на одном дыхании выдает последовательность сдавленных ругательств вперемешку с чем-то, что напоминает имя Гарри, и кончает Гарри на лицо.  
  
В ту же секунду, как сперма Луи разбрызгивается по скулам и припухшим губам Гарри, он срывается следом, выгибаясь на матрасе и прикусывая язык, чтобы удержаться от крика.  
  
\- Черт, Гарри, прос… - начинает Луи, но потом чуть не задыхается, заметив, что Гарри все еще потрясывает от оргазма, а на его штанах расползается пятно.   
  
\- Ты?..  
  
\- Да, черт, ох, боже мой, - отзывается Гарри, моргая. Господи, его горло превращено в развалины. Он автоматически облизывается и пробует на вкус сперму Луи. А потом ловит его взгляд и уже специально слизывает капельки с губ, удерживая зрительный контакт.  
  
\- Черт.  
  
А потом раздается скрип с другого конца комнаты, и Лиам поднимается во весь рост, потирая глаза и потягиваясь. Его штаны довольно заметно топорщатся домиком.  
  
\- Мне приснился очень странный сон, ребята. Как будто я оказался запертым с вами в кладовке или каком-то таком помещении и смотрел, как вы трахаетесь. Пожалуйста, никогда не делайте со мной такого, - бормочет он, так и не открыв глаза. А потом он это делает и видит уже расслабленный член Луи и сперму, разукрашивающую лицо Гарри.  
  
\- Я… наверное, пойду завтракать. И если я не выблюю то, что съем, это будет чудом, - угрюмо сообщает он, и Гарри хихикает, чтобы скрыть внезапный прилив возбуждения от того, что Лиам видел его, покрытого спермой Луи. Лиам вылетает из комнаты, топая вниз по лестнице.  
  
\- Не делай вид, будто ты никогда не видел порно, в котором парень кончает девушке на лицо, Лиам! – орет Луи ему вслед, и Гарри взрывается хохотом.  
  
\- Давай отмоем тебя, ага? – предлагает Луи, возвращая все внимание Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается тот, и глаза Луи расширяются. Голос Гарри звучит ужасающе: хрипло и едва слышно.  
  
\- Твою мать, - выдает Луи, прикрывая ладонью рот, но одновременно с этим он кажется довольным собой.  
  
\- Мы можем свалить все на слишком активные уроки вокала, которые у меня недавно были, верно? – замечает Гарри, но Луи только ржет над тем, как звучит его голос.  
  
\- Да, да, если Лиам еще не успел растрепать всему миру. А теперь давай, поднимайся и пойдем в ванную, я смою с тебя часть себя, - заявляет Луи, помогая Гарри сползти с кровати. А Гарри пытается подавить мурашки, побежавшие по коже от фразы: « _смою с тебя часть себя_ ».  
  
\- Знаешь, может быть, это будет мой новый прикид? Тренд такой. Мы могли бы назвать его «Пончик», - предлагает Гарри.  
  
\- Почему «Пончик»?  
  
\- Потому что у меня есть дырка, и теперь я покрыт глазурью.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
\- Боже, я трахнул в рот _ребенка_.  
  
\- Технически, да, это было незаконно.  
  
\- Ох, заткнись, - Луи шлепает его по заднице и быстро затаскивает в ванную, чтобы никто больше не заметил их в таком виде.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Когда они все заканчивают с водными процедурами и завтраком, они отправляются на встречу с Саймоном по поводу выступления на этой неделе. Поскольку Bell Amie вылетели в прошлый раз, One Direction теперь единственные участники Саймона, так что он уделяет им все свое внимание. Но после ухода девчонок в доме резко стало как-то пусто. Гарри задается вопросом, насколько пустым им суждено увидеть этот дом? Из того, что им известно, эта неделя вполне может стать для них последней. Это очень унизительно.  
  
\- Парни, как вы думаете, если нас выгонят, мы останемся вместе? – спрашивает Луи у всех присутствующих в салоне автомобиля. Видимо, телепатическая связь у них с Гарри работает превосходно.  
  
После короткого замешательства Найл отвечает первым:  
  
\- Ну, я очень на это надеюсь. Думаю, мы смогли бы чего-нибудь добиться.  
  
\- Я не хочу идти в сольную карьеру, больше нет. Я бы не смог выступать без вас, ребята, - соглашается Зейн.  
  
Гарри опускает голову на плечо Луи и окидывает взглядом друзей, и да, он ничего не смог бы достичь без них.  
  
\- Я никогда не смог бы вас оставить, парни, - объявляет он торжественно.  
  
\- А я всегда мечтал достичь всего самостоятельно и быть Лиамом Пейном, имя которого что-то значит, но сейчас я безумно обожаю, как тысячи людей кричат: One Direction, - говорит Лиам. Гарри украдкой вытирает заслезившиеся глаза.  
  
\- Если мы не пройдем, я просто… я предпочел бы вылететь вместе с вами, чем выиграть в одиночку. Вот это - то, что у нас сейчас есть, - это мечта. И она никуда не исчезнет, даже если мы вылетим с проекта. Так что, спасибо вам за это. Просто. Спасибо за все. – Никто не ожидал услышать от Луи эту маленькую, но эмоциональную речь. И Гарри оказался подготовленным к этому хуже всех. А потом все встает на свои места, потому что, не изменяя своим традициям, этот идиот заканчивает свое откровение шуткой. – И если кто-то сможет сделать меня профессиональным футболистом и владельцем футбольного клуба, это было бы потрясающе, - объявляет Луи, и, может быть, после этого замечания общий настрой становится немного легче.

 

>>>>>

 

\- Эй, кто-нибудь хочет увидеться с девочками? – спрашивает Гарри у присутствующих в комнате. Вот уже пару дней они не выходили раздавать автографы, но некоторые девчонки ночевали в палатках на улице ради шанса увидеться с ними.  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Конечно, я за.  
  
\- Я тоже, - поддакивает Найл.  
  
Лиам кивает, и Луи тоже соглашается, так что ребята натягивают обувь, хватают ручки и направляются к дверям.  
  
Когда они выходят, бормотание превращается в вопли, и Гарри видит, как девушки поспешно пытаются поправить прически и одежду. Ему это кажется забавным, если честно, потому что двое из группы уже однозначно выбыли с рынка потенциальных женихов. А в последнее время появилось еще и довольно странное напряжение между Зейном и Лиамом – с того момента, как он поймал их на лестнице. Так что Гарри надеется, что всем этим девушкам нравится именно Найл. Опять же, кому он может не нравиться? Он же замечательный.  
  
Гарри раздает автографы, фотографируется, принимает подарки и поддерживает разговор до тех пор, пока большинство девочек не расходятся по домам, а потом:  
  
\- Гарри, вы с Луи встречаетесь?  
  
Он оборачивается к девушке с длинными светлыми и волнистыми волосами и полными надежды карими глазами, которая держит подмышкой плакат _Larry Stylinson_.  
  
Она - одна из трех девчонок, которые еще не ушли, ведь уже начинает темнеть.  
  
И, наверное, это глупо, но Гарри поднимает палец к губам и кивает. Другие две девушки этого даже не замечают, глазея на Лиама и глубокий v-образный вырез его футболки.  
  
Ее глаза расширяются, и она начинает неистово кивать.  
  
\- Я никому не скажу, господи, даже если вы станете самым популярным бойбендом в мире и мне предложат миллионы, я все равно никогда не скажу, клянусь. Спасибо, боже, я желаю вам всего самого лучшего.  
  
И тут подходит Луи, приобнимает Гарри за талию и спрашивает:  
  
\- Хазза, солнце, что у вас тут происходит?  
  
Дженна только пищит, уставившись на них. Гарри никогда не думал, что однажды увидит человека, так же сильно восхищающегося их отношениями, как и он сам.  
  
\- Что ж, мне пора идти, мама меня убьет за то, что я гуляю так поздно. Я вас люблю! – говорит она, начиная потихоньку пятиться.   
  
Гарри надеется, что принял верное решение.  
  
\- Видел ее плакат? – улыбается Луи.  
  
\- Ага, она спросила, встречаемся ли мы, - отзывается Гарри.  
  
\- И что ты ответил?  
  
\- Я кивнул, - смущенно признается Гарри.  
  
\- Ох, Хаз, ты не можешь…  
  
\- Знаю, знаю, но она так надеялась и желала нам счастья, понимаешь? Я не думаю, что она кому-нибудь расскажет.  
  
Луи целует его в щеку.  
  
\- Ты хороший человек, Гарри.  
  
И если улыбка Луи не достигает его глаз, то, что ж, Гарри слишком поглощен эмоциями, чтобы уделить этому внимание.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Луи неожиданно прекращает выводить круги на спине Гарри, и Гарри думает, что, может быть, он уснул, но потом Луи сдвигается так, чтобы они оказались лицом друг к другу.  
  
\- Кудряшка, что с нами будет после шоу? Я имею в виду, неважно, выиграем мы или проиграем? – спрашивает он.  
  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, что мы запишем альбом, наверное. И X-Factor тур еще.  
  
\- Нет, я про нас. Про тебя и меня. Мы же не сможем проводить вместе все время. Как я вообще буду засыпать без тебя? – Луи выглядит действительно обеспокоенным этой проблемой. И у Гарри екает в груди. Он задумывается на мгновенье, и перспектива одиноких ночей без Луи в его постели кажется ему непостижимой.  
  
\- А что, если мы снимем вместе квартиру? – медленно предлагает Гарри. У него в голове постепенно вырисовываются новые картинки: вместе готовить завтрак на _их общей_ кухне в одном нижнем белье; смотреть телевизор, развалившись на _их общем_ диване; спать в _их общей_ кровати и заниматься любовью на _их общих_ простынях.  
  
На лице Луи расплывается самая огромная улыбка, свидетелем которой Гарри доводилось быть.  
  
\- Значит, это хорошая идея? – уточняет Гарри, улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, только наклоняется к нему и целует.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Трейси покинула шоу, и когда они все возвращаются в дом, он кажется намного более пустынным. One Direction снова в голосовании стали третьими, и все, о чем мечтает Гарри, выиграть хотя бы одну неделю. На выступлениях он выкладывается по полной, и ему отчаянно хочется узнать, что же он делает не так.  
  
Луи – понимающий и самый лучший бойфренд – замечает подавленность Гарри и пытается его взбодрить.  
  
\- Хазза, малыш, выше голову. Трейси подберет какой-нибудь лейбл, ты же знаешь. И мы обязательно выиграем одну из оставшихся недель, я обещаю, - говорит он, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Гарри. Они сидят на кровати, а Лиам, Найл и Зейн остались болтать где-то внизу.  
  
\- Давай, пойдем, сыграем в пинг-понг. Я даже позволю тебе выиграть, чтобы поднять твое настроение. А заодно узнаем расписание репетиций на эту неделю, - уговаривает Луи.  
  
Гарри раздумывает целую минуту и наконец отвечает:  
  
\- Мы с тобой оба знаем, что ты хреново играешь в пинг-понг.  
  
\- Ну да, значит, ты точно выиграешь, - отзывается Луи.  
  
Они спускаются вниз и обнаруживают, что им отвели самые ранние часы для репетиций, что означает подъем в безбожные шесть утра. Эта новость не особенно приободряет Гарри, зато пять побед в пинг-понг у Луи подряд – определенно да. Он празднует свой триумф поцелуями на столе для пинг-понга.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Гарри будят губы, обхватывающие мочку его уха, и едва различимый шепот.  
  
\- Хазза? Хазза, просыпайся.  
  
Это Луи (кто же еще?), и Гарри медленно открывает глаза, ожидая, что свет сейчас ударит по расширенным зрачкам. И оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, что три зеленые цифры сообщат ему, что сейчас всего три часа ночи.  
  
\- Почему так рано? – спрашивает он, но вопрос получается больше похожим на недовольное бормотание.  
  
\- Что такое, Ворчун? Давай, подъем, у нас ранняя репетиция, помнишь? А еще нам необходимо принять ванну.  
  
\- Ты переоцениваешь эту необходимость, - вздыхает Гарри, утыкаясь в подушку.  
  
\- Ванна тебе действительно не помешает, Гарольд, давай. Я приготовил кое-что особенное, - настаивает Луи, а Гарри определенно любит сюрпризы. Так что он заставляет свои веки подняться, а ноги – шевелиться. Луи помогает ему спуститься на пол. Однако передвижение по этому самому полу – совсем другая история. Парни не содержат комнату в особенной чистоте, так что к двери приходится пробираться осторожно. Опасение споткнуться и упасть или наступить на какую-нибудь фигню способствует куда лучшему пробуждению.   
  
Как только они выбираются из комнаты, дальнейший путь до ванной становится значительно проще.  
  
\- Закрой глаза, - шепчет Луи, и Гарри подчиняется. Он слышит, как открывается дверь, а потом Луи заводит его внутрь.  
  
\- Открывай.  
  
Гарри открывает и целую минуту пытается осознать, на что именно он смотрит, однако, когда ему это удается, он пораженно ахает.  
  
Бортики ванны уставлены свечами, некоторые свечки для именинных тортов даже воткнуты в чей-то невезучий кусок мыла, а поверхность воды укрывает слой пены.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь принимал ванну с пузыриками в три часа ночи? – интересуется Луи, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Не могу сказать, что со мной такое случалось, но, кажется, сейчас случится, - произносит Гарри, улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
А потом Луи подходит к нему и целует, медленно, нежно и сладко. В воздухе витает сильный цветочный аромат, и это, в сочетании с тем, что Гарри неожиданно перестает хватать кислорода, приводит к тому, что он чуть не падает в обморок от удовольствия.  
  
Руки тянут за вырез его футболки.  
  
\- Ты же не можешь залезть в ванну в одежде, правда?  
  
\- Наверное, не могу, - отзывается Гарри, закусывая губу, а потом стягивает футболку через голову. Луи тут же снова подается вперед и прижимается губами к коже чуть выше ключицы Гарри, оставляя засос, прежде чем отстраниться и тоже снять футболку.  
  
В ту же секунду, как его футболка касается пола, ее заменяют руки Гарри, оглаживая каждый дюйм кожи, до которого может дотянуться, и наслаждаясь теплом. Мышцы на животе Луи сокращаются от прикосновений Гарри, и тому нравится, что все тело Луи реагирует так же неудержимо, как и его сознание.  
  
Следующую минуту они посвящают поцелуям: руки на гладких спинах друг друга, а языки выводят дразнящие узоры по губам.  
  
Еще несколько секунд поцелуев в темноте, разбавленной только светом свечей, и они оба избавляются от штанов. Гарри краснеет и радуется, что темнота скрывает румянец.  
  
\- Давай я заберусь первым, а потом ты сядешь напротив меня, ладно? – предлагает Луи.  
  
\- Да, хорошо, - кивает Гарри, и Луи опускает ноги в воду, тихонько шипя от разницы температур. Он начинает усаживаться, медленно и осторожно погружаясь в горячую воду. Взгляд Гарри, как приклеенный, прослеживает все изгибы тела Луи, и он надеется, что однажды в их полном распоряжении окажется кровать королевских размеров, чтобы можно было просто целовать, облизывать, кусать и ласкать каждый сантиметр этого мальчишки.  
  
\- Давай, залезай, вода хорошая, - улыбается Луи, и Гарри тоже забирается в ванну. Он справляется с этой задачей быстрее, чем Луи, потому что ему не терпится спрятаться в пене.  
  
\- Ради этого я вылил почти весь гель для душа Лиама, - сообщает Луи, набирая в руки пузырики. – Он говорил, что все равно собирается в Tesco на этой неделе.  
  
И это вовсе не должно казаться Гарри таким милым.  
  
\- Итак, почему мы принимаем ванну вместе в три часа ночи?   
  
Гарри краснеет от того, как интимно звучит эта фраза и какими утонченными кажутся черты лица Луи в отсветах свечей.   
  
\- Это намного лучше, чем торопливо принимать душ в шесть, разве нет? А теперь наклоняйся ближе, я хочу вымыть тебе волосы, - командует Луи, жестом подманивая Гарри к себе. Тот послушно скользит по дну большой ванны и переплетает свои ноги с ногами Луи, который тянется к нему и проводит кончиками пальцев по его скулам.  
  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты красивый? – выдыхает Луи, и сердце Гарри подскакивает к горлу. Он не может даже ответить. – Иди сюда, - говорит Луи и притягивает его ближе, практически усаживая между своих ног. Гарри обвивает ногами поясницу Луи, и чувствует, что его кожа становится горячее, чем вода.  
  
Луи опускает пластиковую чашку, которую он, наверное, нашел на кухне, в воду, наполняя ее.  
  
\- Наклони голову назад, - ласково просит он, и Гарри подчиняется. Луи откидывает с его лица кудряшки и аккуратно поливает их водой, одновременно с этим оставляя поцелуй на шее Гарри. Он повторяет это снова и снова, каждый раз оставляя поцелуи в новых местах, пока густые волосы Гарри не намокают как следует.  
  
Потом Луи выбирает бутылочку с шампунем и наносит немного Гарри на голову.  
  
\- Нашел это в ванной девчонок, специально для усиления кудрявости, - замечает он, начиная массирующими движениями втирать шампунь в волосы Гарри.  
  
\- Во сколько ты встал, чтобы все это устроить? – интересуется Гарри, опуская голову вниз, чтобы Луи не приходилось так далеко тянуться.  
  
\- В час. Я поставил будильник на телефоне вчера вечером, переключил его в режим вибрации и положил себе в трусы, чтобы я точно проснулся, а ты – точно нет.  
  
Гарри приходится подавить желание громко расхохотаться, потому что это так в духе _Луи_.  
  
\- Когда ты это придумал?  
  
Пальцы Луи очень приятно ласкают кожу головы Гарри, и он гадает, а не рассматривал ли Луи когда-нибудь карьеру массажиста?  
  
\- Не знаю, наверное, идея просто начала вырисовываться в голове, когда мы узнали наше время репетиций.  
  
Как глаза Луи умудряются оставаться такими синими даже в полумраке? Как будто океан смешался с золотом свечных огоньков. Выглядит волшебно.  
  
Гарри быстро наклоняется вперед и оставляет нежный, короткий поцелуй на губах Луи.  
  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что это слишком? – спрашивает Луи, снова подбирая чашку, чтобы ополоснуть волосы Гарри.  
  
\- Вовсе нет.  
  
\- Я просто, ну, знаешь, у нас ведь не было нормального свидания? И если бы оно у нас было, то я сделал бы что-нибудь такое же романтичное, но в одежде. Однако, у нас не было такой возможности, а я очень хотел как-нибудь завоевать твое расположение.  
  
\- Я уже невероятно завоеван. Завоеван с тех самых «упс» и «привет», - отвечает Гарри, разглядывая потолок. Каким-то образом он знает, что Луи улыбается.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Да. Вообще-то, я никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, пока не встретил тебя.  
  
Гарри застывает, осознав, что только что сказал. Слово на букву «л». Они знают друг друга всего восемь недель, и признаваться еще _слишком_ рано. Но ведь он же _на самом деле_ и не признавался.  
  
Он ждет реакции, но Луи только согласно хмыкает и снова наклоняет голову Гарри вперед, оставляя поцелуй на щечке, где появляется ямочка.  
  
\- Теперь твоя очередь, - говорит Гарри неожиданно мягким голосом и забирает чашку у Луи. Смачивает его волосы, моет их и ополаскивает, параллельно усыпая поцелуями плечи и ключицы Луи. Пена щекочет живот, когда крохотные пузырики лопаются, но, может быть, все дело в бабочках...  
  
\- Давай, наклонись на меня, я тебя вымою, - предлагает Луи, когда с ополаскиванием его волос покончено.   
  
Гарри разворачивается, и вода выплескивается через края ванны. Он гадает, откуда Луи взял все эти свечи: они выстроены в ряд на бортиках ванны, на раковине и на бачке унитаза, и тени от их огоньков пляшут на стенах.  
  
Луи обнимает Гарри и прижимает раскрытые ладони к его торсу, притягивая его ближе и укладывая спиной себе на грудь. Гарри чувствует, как быстро и сильно колотится сердце Луи под влажной и теплой кожей.  
  
\- Это я тоже позаимствовал из ванной девочек, - рассказывает Луи, поднимая что-то светло-голубое и пористое. – У моей мамы была похожая, и когда близняшки были маленькими, и я купал их, я тер им пятки такой штукой, заставляя их хихикать и молить о пощаде. Но теперь они, наверное, слишком взрослые, чтобы позволять старшему брату себя купать.  
  
\- Эта штука называется люффа, вроде бы. У моей сестры Джеммы есть такая, только у нее оранжевая. Иногда я пробовал мыться ею, добавив фруктовый гель для душа, чтобы вкусно пахнуть, - объясняет Гарри, наблюдая как Луи щедро поливает мочалку гелем Лиама.  
  
\- Знаешь, ты такой идиот, - замечает Луи с нежностью.  
  
\- Ага, но я _твой_ идиот, - отзывается Гарри.   
  
Луи улыбается ему в плечо и проводит мочалкой по животу Гарри. От прикосновения мышцы сокращаются, и Гарри хихикает, а Луи повторяет движение, не отводя взгляда от подрагивающего живота.  
  
Потом он проводит мочалкой по бокам Гарри, опускаясь вдоль мягкого и едва заметного изгиба бедер под воду на поясницу, и тщательно покрывает пеной все тело. Этот момент кажется нежным и интимным, и Гарри ощущает, как в нем разрастается то самое особенное чувство. Это глубокое чувство, которое он привык ассоциировать с Луи, – огромное, пугающее, но в то же время успокаивающее и надежное.  
  
Гарри оборачивается к сидящему позади Луи, у которого на лице застыло выражение сосредоточенного восторга.  
  
\- Ты мне очень нравишься, - шепчет Гарри, роняя голову в изгиб шеи Луи. Он слышит, как у Луи перехватывает дыхание, и наслаждается этой реакцией.  
  
Так он и замирает, уткнувшись носом куда-то рядом с местом, под которым бьется пульс Луи, и пытается не думать о том, что все эти чувства могут означать.  
  
Он даже не замечает, что уснул, пока не просыпается от того, что кто-то гладит его по голове, мягко и ласково. И осознает, что это Луи наносит ему на волосы кондиционер. Гарри не открывает глаза, но знает, что Луи уже догадался по изменившемуся ритму дыхания, что он проснулся.   
  
Луи смывает кондиционер и еще раз слегка массажирует кожу головы Гарри, а потом откидывается назад и прижимает Гарри ближе к себе. Гарри разворачивается, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Луи, переплетает их ноги и обвивает руками торс Луи.  
  
Он уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы почувствовать, что кожа Луи стала горячее, чем вода, и теперь размышляет о том, как долго он дремал.  
  
\- Доброе утро, соня, - мурлычет Луи, когда Гарри открывает глаза. Свечи заметно уменьшились в размерах с тех пор, как Гарри смотрел на них в последний раз.  
  
\- Привет, - хрипло отзывается он.  
  
\- Готов вернуться обратно в постельку?  
  
\- Мхм, - кивает Гарри, утыкаясь носом Луи в грудь, а потом задумывается. – Но я же еще не помыл тебя и не намазал тебе кондиционером волосы.  
  
Слова получаются совсем невнятными.  
  
\- Я уже все сделал. Ты спал дольше, чем тебе кажется, малыш.  
  
\- Ммм, прости. Я услышал, как бьется твое сердце, и это меня убаюкало. Ты мне так нравишься…  
  
Гарри сам не до конца понимает, что бормочет, и уверен, что Луи тоже вряд ли сможет разобрать эти путаные откровения.  
  
\- Тише, солнышко. Давай вытрем тебя и доставим в кровать, да?  
  
\- Ага, хорошо.  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, как Луи его вытирал, или как одевал, или как потушил свечи так, чтобы не сработал детектор дыма, или как они вернулись обратно в комнату, но он просыпается в шесть утра в обнимку с Луи на его кровати, и единственным доказательством, что ночное приключение не было сном, служат только все еще влажные кудряшки.  
  
\- Луи, Гарри, разве вы не говорили, что хотите принять душ? – интересуется Лиам, сонно протирая глаза.  
  
\- Мы уже все. Разбудите нас, когда пора будет выходить, - приглушенно отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ага, ладно, - соглашается Лиам и выходит из комнаты. А мгновенье спустя откуда-то издалека доносится его удивленный возглас: - Эй, откуда тут свечи?  
  
И даже несмотря на то, что Гарри уже почти спит, его губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке.

 

>>>>>

 

\- Что ж, ты выглядишь элегантно, – улыбается Луи, окидывая Гарри взглядом от макушки до пяток. Гарри даже поворачивается ради этого, чтобы Луи смог разглядеть его в костюме со всех углов. – Мне нравится этот маленький красный цветочек, - продолжает комментировать Луи, тыкая в цветок пальцем.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Гарри краснеет. Эту часть наряда он выбирал сам. – Ты тоже выглядишь превосходно, малыш.   
  
Он осознает, что использовал ласковое прозвище, слишком поздно, когда ничего уже нельзя поделать, но замечает, как розовеют щеки Луи и как его ресницы отбрасывают тени на скулы, и, может быть, они как раз на той стадии, когда пора начинать использовать ласковые прозвища?  
  
\- Спасибо, _малыш_. – Луи произносит это слово так, будто пробует его на вкус в первый раз, старается прочувствовать весь смысл, который кроется за этим обращением. Почти благоговейно. Гарри целует его в щеку, и Луи улыбается.  
  
\- Не могу дождаться, когда уже можно будет облапать тебя в этом костюме после всей этой фигни, - заявляет он.  
  
\- Эта _фигня_ , между прочим, - премьера Гарри Поттера, - смеется Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, да, но я думаю, что поцелуи с бойфрендом намного более приятное времяпровождение, если честно, - пожимает плечами Луи, и это совершенное безумие, потому что слово « _бойфренд_ » до сих пор заставляет желудок Гарри исполнять пируэты.  
  
\- Но, знаешь, это же премьера? Ну, на нее ходят настоящие знаменитости. Мы теперь самые настоящие знаменитости.  
  
\- Солнце, я думаю, мы уже довольно давно настоящие знаменитости, только… класса Z, - говорит Луи, и Гарри хихикает.  
  
\- А теперь мы знаменитости класса X. Понимаешь? Потому что, ну, X-Factor? – улыбается Гарри, и Луи обеими ладонями шлепает себя по лицу и стонет, отчего Гарри откидывает голову назад и хохочет. – Наверное, я лучше оставлю юмор тебе.  
  
У Луи нет шанса что-либо ответить, потому что им всем велят сесть и тихонько поговорить о чем-нибудь между собой.  
  
А потом входит Дэниел Редклифф, и Гарри думает, что, наверное, он умер и попал в рай, потому что _Дэниел Редклифф_ их фанат. Тогда, может быть, они – знаменитости класса W?*(5)  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Луи уже довольно давно находится в комнате: звонит по скайпу домой, и Гарри хочет дать ему немного личного времени, но еще ему очень нужен геймбой. Он уже дважды скатился вниз по ступенькам на матрасе Найла и сыграл четыре партии в пинг-понг (и все четыре выиграл), и теперь ему очень нужен геймбой. Или его бойфренд, – вообще-то, это тоже было бы неплохо. Прошло уже сколько? Часа два с их последнего поцелуя? По мнению Гарри, это было слишком давно.  
  
Поэтому он тихонько стучит в дверь, чтобы сообщить о своем присутствии, а потом поворачивает ручку. Луи сидит на их кровати и оживленно о чем-то говорит. Его голубые глаза светятся счастьем. Он выглядит почти точно так же, как когда разговаривает с Гарри, разве что с небольшими отличиями.  
  
\- О, Гарри! Думаю, тебе пора познакомиться с остальными Томлинсонами, верно? Если хочешь, - предлагает Луи, и, боже, знакомство с семьей?  
  
\- Тут только мои сестренки. Они лают, но не кусаются, - добавляет Луи. И Гарри слышит высокое и недовольное « _Эээээй_ », доносящееся из динамиков ноутбука.  
  
\- Конечно, с удовольствием, - улыбается Гарри, пробираясь через тот полный кошмар, который они называют своей комнатой. Он забирается на кровать, и Луи пододвигается, предоставляя ему больше свободного места. Когда Гарри переводит взгляд на экран, он встречается с четырьмя парами знакомых голубых глаз, уставившихся на него в ответ.  
  
\- Привеееет! – здоровается он, махая рукой.  
  
\- Ох, и как он умудряется выглядеть еще привлекательнее на картинке с дерьмовой камеры? Это не справедливо, - заявляет старшая, и Гарри только улыбается.  
  
\- Позвольте мне представить вас друг другу. Девочки, это Гарри, - раздается дружное «привет, Гарри». – Гарри, это двое, - Луи указывает на близняшек на экране, - близнецы Дейзи и Фиби. Ничего страшного, если ты не сможешь их различить, я сам иногда путаюсь. – Совершенно очевидно, что он намеренно их дразнит. Гарри понимает это по его озорной ухмылке, которая появляется, когда девочки принимаются возмущаться. – Фиби – хорошая близняшка, а Дейзи не любит, когда я держу ее за руку. – Фиби показывает Дейзи язык, и Гарри кажется, что его сердце сейчас растает.  
  
\- А вот эта негодница – Физзи, сокращение от Фелисити. Она еще недостаточно взрослая и уже не такая мелкая, чтобы ненавидеть меня. В отличие от нее Лотти, сокращение от Шарлотта, уже вступила в подростковый период и поэтому не хочет иметь ничего общего со своим старшим братом.  
  
\- Приятно со всеми вами познакомиться, - улыбается Гарри.  
  
\- А ты целуешься с нашим братом? – спрашивает… Фиби? Или Дейзи? Гарри пытается придумать какой-нибудь правильный ответ и замечает на маленьком экране, что глаза у него становятся все больше и больше. Лотти тем временем хихикает в кулачок.  
  
\- Да, целуется, - отвечает за него Луи, посмеиваясь и качая головой.   
  
Вторая близняшка морщит носик и выдает:  
  
\- Фу.  
  
А ее точная копия в тот же момент отворачивается от экрана и кричит:  
  
\- _Мааааам_! Луи целовался с Гарри! Скажи ему, что он тоже наказан, как Физзи!  
  
Гарри думает, что, наверное, это Дейзи.  
  
\- Физз! Тебя кто-то поцеловал? – ахает Луи, наклоняясь ближе к камере. – Я его уделаю. Кто это был?  
  
Лотти хохочет, а лицо ее сестры становится ярко-красным.  
  
\- Дейзи, я тебя убью, - рычит Физзи, шлепая сестренку по руке.  
  
\- Клянусь, обычно они намного вежливее, когда я рядом, чтобы наставлять их на путь истинный, - замечает Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри.  
  
\- Я тебя умоляю, - закатывает глаза Лотти. – Ты сам обычно _начинаешь_ перебранки. Знаешь, Фиби до сих пор думает, что это Физзи положила ее мишку в холодильник.  
  
\- Шшш, - шикает Луи, поднимая палец к губам, но Фиби резко разворачивается и впивается в него взглядом.  
  
\- Так это был ты? Из-за _тебя_ Тедди чуть не замерз насмерть?  
  
\- Фибс, было раннее утро, а он сидел около коробки с молоком. Я просто их перепутал, прости меня, - оправдывается Луи, а Гарри едва сдерживает смех.  
  
\- Да, конечно, расскажи это обмороженному Тедди, - надувает губы Фиби, скрещивая на груди руки.  
  
\- Ну, когда я вернусь домой, я поцелую его, и у него все пройдет. Как тебе такая идея? – предлагает Луи.  
  
\- Да, ладно, - уступает Фиби, расслабляясь.  
  
И тут на экране появляется новое лицо, более взрослое и с темными волосами. Это мама Луи – Джоанна.  
  
\- Лу, я боюсь, им пора в постель. Завтра в школу, - говорит она, а потом замечает Гарри. – О! Привет, Гарри! Наслышана о тебе.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Томлинсон. Я тоже много слышал о вас, - вежливо улыбается Гарри.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, называй меня Джей, - отвечает она с улыбкой. – И мне очень жаль забирать их у вас, но их не так-то просто уложить спать, особенно в отсутствие их старшего брата, который обычно поет им песенки или читает книжки.  
  
Гарри находит абсолютно очаровательным то, как хорошо Луи ладит с сестренками.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, мам. Я скоро позвоню тебе снова. Я скучаю.  
  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучаю, Мишка Бу.  
  
\- _Мам_! – тут же выпаливает Луи.  
  
\- Ох, прости, дорогой. Я смутила тебя перед твоим бойфрендом? – поддразнивает она. Луи не отвечает, но его щеки вспыхивают.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, мальчики, - желает она, и девочки хором прощаются, а потом связь отключается. Как только экран становится черным, Гарри поворачивается к Луи.  
  
\- Мишка Бу?  
  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, - умоляет Луи, морщась, как от боли.  
  
\- Мииишкаааа Буууу, - тянет Гарри нараспев.  
  
\- Заткнись! – хохочет Луи. Его глаза окружают очаровательные морщинки, а ладонь ложится на живот.  
  
\- Есть только один способ заставить меня замолчать, Мишка Бу, - заявляет Гарри. В следующую секунду Луи ловит губы Гарри своими. Ноутбук на коленях Луи моментально оказывается совершенно забыт.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
После окончания съемки очередной серии Мега Мозга, Гарри и Луи направляются в гостиную. Приближаясь к заветной цели, они решают, что там никого нет, потому что вокруг царит мертвая тишина. Но переступив порог, обнаруживают в комнате Зейна и Лиама.  
  
Страстно сосущимися.  
  
Не целующимися, не оставляющими дружеские чмоки друг у друга на щеках, а сосущимися по полной программе: с открытыми ртами и языками. Руки Лиама гуляют по спине Зейна, его пальцы расслаблены и податливы, тогда как пальцы Зейна крепко впутались в волосы Лиама, все еще влажные и немного вьющиеся после душа. Руки Зейна дрожат, и Гарри гадает, вызвано ли это чрезмерным напряжением в мышцах или чем-то еще? Облегчением? Страхом? И тем, и другим?  
  
Луи хватает Гарри за руку и выволакивает его в коридор, где оба замирают, прислушиваясь. Наконец раздается звук, с которым обычно парочки отлипают друг от друга, и, _фу_ … Гарри поворачивается к Луи и одними губами спрашивает: «Мы тоже издаем такие противные звуки?» Луи в ответ только пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я, эм… - произносит голос Лиама. – Мне, эм, мне нравится Даниэль. Знаешь… Эта танцовщица с кудрявыми волосами?  
  
Повисает пауза, и Гарри кажется, что он слышит, как Луи бормочет:   
  
\- Гребаный придурок…  
  
\- Я… да. Я, эм, просто подумал, что попробую. Воспользуюсь шансом, почему бы и нет? – заикаясь, отзывается Зейн. Его акцент становится заметнее. Гарри уже давно заметил, что его акцент становится заметнее, когда он вот-вот готов разрыдаться.  
  
Никто не нарушает тишину в течение следующих тридцати секунд, которые становятся самыми болезненными в жизни Гарри. И ведь это даже не его сердце сейчас разбивают.  
  
\- Тогда я, эм, пойду в душ, да? – спрашивает Зейн. Судя по звукам, они встают, и не успевают парни отойти в сторону, как Зейн уже оказывается перед ними, прижимая ладони к глазам. Он замечает их и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Луи только поднимает палец к губам и притягивает друга в объятия.  
  
\- Идем, - одними губами зовет Гарри, опуская руку Зейну на талию. Тот следует за ним без возражений, зажатый между двумя друзьями, ведущими его по дому. Луи и Гарри же действуют на одной волне, потому что они оба останавливаются перед дверью в кухню.  
  
Гарри забегает внутрь и просит выдать ему пинту мороженого и четыре ложки, поясняя, что это – лекарство для разбитого сердца, а когда все присутствующие ошарашенно уставляются на него, торопливо и с жаром заверяет, что пострадало совершенно точно не его сердце и не сердце Луи. Ему также выдают в довесок шоколадку и несколько кусочков брауни.  
  
Потом они находят Найла, который играет с Мэттом в пинг-понг, и на этот раз Гарри остается с Зейном, который теперь уже действительно начинает плакать. Луи появляется секунду спустя со взволнованным Найлом, который маячит за его спиной. Он бросается к Зейну и обнимает его так крепко, что у того вырывается хрип.  
  
\- Давай, пойдем в нашу комнату, - предлагает Луи.  
  
\- А что, если он там? – тихо спрашивает Зейн. Его голос дрожит.  
  
\- Мы его оттуда выпнем, - отвечает Луи с холодком в голосе.  
  
\- Но я подозреваю, что он все еще сидит в гостиной, - добавляет Гарри.  
  
Они поднимаются наверх и устраиваются все вместе с мороженым и ложками на кровати Луи и Гарри.  
  
Зейн начинает рыдать, как только Луи обнимает его за плечи. Он сворачивается в клубочек, прижимаясь к другу, и утыкается лицом Луи в шею. Все его тело вздрагивает.  
  
\- Почему тогда он ответил на поцелуй? Если я ему не нравлюсь. Почему он ответил? – спрашивает Зейн. Найл хмурит брови, не донеся ложку до рта – он еще не слышал всей истории.  
  
«Позже», - беззвучно обещает ему Гарри, и Найл кивает.  
  
\- Знаешь, Зейн, у меня есть такое чувство, что Лиам не до конца уверен по поводу своей ориентации, какой бы она ни была. Я думаю, что он очень сильно запутался. Но я считаю, что ты ему нравишься, однако он не представляет, что с этим делать, - мягко убеждает Луи. Он выглядит так, будто сейчас находится в своей стихии. Он прирожденный защитник, и это еще одна блистательная черта невероятного существа по имени Луи Томлинсон. И Гарри задается вопросом, сколько еще таких черт ему удастся открыть? Гарри надеется, что им всем так повезет.  
  
Гарри пока собирается хранить это в секрете, потому что их отношения не должны развиваться с такой пугающей скоростью, но он думает, что влюблен в этого парня.  
  
\- Ему не надо ничего с этим _делать_ , просто… _черт_ …  
  
Зейн садится ровнее и со злостью стирает со щек слезы, как будто именно они стали причиной того, что его отвергли.  
  
\- Ну, Зейн, я думаю, что если он не разобрался в своей ориентации, то секс – точно не вариант, - замечает Найл, делая характерные движения ложкой, однако его тон однозначно шутливый. Это заставляет Зейна усмехнуться и тоже потянуться за мороженым.  
  
И тут открывается дверь и появляется Лиам с красными глазами и дорожками на щеках. Он вытаращивает глаза на замершую четверку и открывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. За этим следует чрезвычайно неловкая пауза, которая, кажется, длится целую вечность. Все парни сидят абсолютно неподвижно, даже не моргают, словно если они не будут шевелиться, Лиам их не заметит.  
  
\- Ладно, - наконец произносит Найл, сползая с кровати. Это будто бы разрушает сковавшие ребят чары, и они все отмирают. Луи поворачивается к Зейну, чтобы проверить, как он. А Гарри наблюдает, как Найл пересекает заваленную хламом комнату. Лиам все еще изображает из себя статую, стиснув дверную ручку, а Зейн неожиданно решает, что его сильно интересует торчащая из одеяла нитка. Найл отыскивает рядом со своей кроватью миску и возвращается к уютно устроившейся компании.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, в ней были только сухие хлопья, - заверяет он, выгребая в миску солидный кусок мороженого.  
  
Он уже снова собирается уходить, когда Зейн поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд.  
  
\- Я не принимаю ничью сторону, - поясняет Найл. – Просто мне кажется, что Лиаму, возможно, тоже пригодится мороженое, поддержка и дружеский совет, как вы считаете?  
  
Они все кивают, и вскоре Найл уже покидает комнату, приобнимая Лиама за плечи.  
  
\- Я просто не понимаю, почему он ответил на поцелуй, если я ему не нравлюсь, - повторяет Зейн.  
  
\- Ну, он не говорил, что ты ему не нравишься. Он только сказал, что ему нравится Даниэль, - замечает Гарри, перекатывая во рту тающий кусочек мороженого. Зейн резко вскидывает голову. Его глаза расширяются.  
  
\- А потом ты сказал ему, что просто хотел «воспользоваться шансом». Ты не сказал, что он тебе на самом деле нравится, - добавляет Луи.  
  
\- Думаю, произошел типичный случай недопонимания, - подводит итог Гарри.  
  
Зейн переводит взгляд с одного на другого, его глаза начинают высыхать.  
  
\- Ну, хреново, что не у всех есть такая телепатическая связь, как у вас двоих.  
  
Гарри смеется, а Луи заявляет:  
  
\- Я считаю, что это фишка соулмейтов.  
  
Может быть, у Гарри на мгновенье застывает сердце в груди.  
  
\- Давайте посмотрим романтическую комедию? Я хочу почувствовать себя счастливым, опосредованно проживая отношения других людей, - просит Зейн. Гарри снова смеется, а Луи соглашается и подтягивает к себе ноутбук.  
  
Они сбиваются в плотную кучку на кровати Луи и Гарри и смотрят «27 свадеб» до тех пор, пока их не смаривает сон. Так они и засыпают: Зейн посередине, а Гарри и Луи по бокам, сложив головы ему на плечи.

 

>>>>>

 

Гарри даже не слышит комментарии судей.  
  
Это абсолютно невероятно.  
  
Когда пришло время его соло, у Гарри возникло ощущение, будто он покинул свое тело и смотрит сам на себя из зала. И хотя Гарри никогда не имел привычки делать комплименты самому себе, это выступление было почти безупречным. Он слышал себя очень ясно, и ему нравилось то, что он слышал. Их голоса так хорошо гармонировали на припеве. И, пожалуй, это самое любимое выступление Гарри за все шоу.  
  
А сейчас он даже не слышит, что говорит Шерил, но он знает, что это что-то хорошее. Как может быть иначе? Они едва ли получали негативные отзывы по серьезным вопросам.  
  
Гарри в полном восторге, каждая клеточка его тела поет. Ему кажется, что он никогда не придет в себя после этого сценического экстаза, в ушах никогда не перестанет звенеть от криков, а из-под закрытых век никогда не исчезнет изображение аплодирующего стоя зала, гордого выражения на лице Саймона и улыбки Луи.  
  
И дальше будет только лучше.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Все, чего хотелось Гарри, это полчаса спокойного сна. Он немного устал после репетиций и недели ежедневных побудок в шесть утра, поэтому завел будильник на телефоне и лег подремать. Но сейчас – полтора часа спустя – Луи будит его, сообщая, что он безнадежно проспал ужин.  
  
\- Ох, черт, – стонет Гарри, протирая глаза. – Почему у меня не сработал будильник? Почему никто меня не разбудил?  
  
\- Ты был такой уставший и так очаровательно спал, – отвечает Луи.   
  
Гарри проснулся, когда почувствовал, как Луи устраивается на кровати рядом с ним и начинает чертить подушечками пальцев узоры на его теле. Невесомое щекотное ощущение бродит по коже Гарри, вызывая волны мурашек.  
  
\- Я вовсе не такой очаровательный, когда голодный, – заявляет он, ухитрившись открыть один глаз и удержать его в таком состоянии. У него все еще липкие губы, поэтому он неуклюже вытирает их рукой. Очаровательный, конечно же... Просто Луи – неуемный романтик.  
  
\- Что ж, твой поразительно превосходный и неописуемо прекрасный бойфренд знает, как решить эту проблему, – улыбается Луи.  
  
\- Ох, Найл мне что-то приготовил? – интересуется Гарри, не сумев сохранить серьезное выражение на лице.  
  
\- Эй! – громко возмущается Луи, шлепая его по плечу. Гарри только смеется в ответ, перекатываясь на спину. Луи наклоняется и прижимается губами к обнаженным ключицам. – Мой, – шепчет он.  
  
\- Знаешь, только твой. То есть, один раз я поцеловал девочку и пригласил еще одну на танец однажды, но ты – единственный, кто действительно что-то для меня значит, – признается Гарри тихо. Каким-то чудом Луи умудряется переплести их пальцы и найти губами губы Гарри. И это тот самый единственный ответ, который ему нужен.  
  
Через несколько мгновений Луи отстраняется.  
  
\- Давай, одевайся во что-нибудь приличное, а потом спускайся вниз, в комнату отдыха.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Пришло время нашего первого свидания, тебе так не кажется? – улыбается Луи. Он в последний раз сжимает ладонь Гарри в своей и оставляет его один на один с бешено колотящимся о ребра сердцем.   
  
Гарри садится и проводит руками по лицу. _Свидание_. Вот она, та нервозность, которую, как он надеялся, им удалось избежать. Нет, видимо, они предпочитают делать все шиворот-навыворот. Целоваться, а потом принимать решение, что надо начать встречаться. Дрочить друг другу и делать минеты, принимать ванну вдвоем, говорить о том, что они хотят жить вместе… а теперь можно с чистой совестью идти на первое свидание. Вероятно, в результате они сделают что-нибудь глупое и романтичное – например, набьют парные татуировки – до того, как поженятся. Свадьба. Это нормально, что он задумывается об этом?  
  
Он сползает с кровати и принимается копаться в чемодане. Вытаскивает синюю рубашку, брюки цвета хаки и оставляет на ногах пушистые носки. Ботинки кажутся ему перебором, а ступням и так очень уютно.  
  
Когда Гарри открывает ведущую в коридор дверь, он обнаруживает за ней Найла, сжимающего в руках огромный – длиной в десять футов – лист картона, вырезанного в форме автомобиля. На нем почерком Луи выведена надпись: «лимузин».  
  
\- Найл? – спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- А, да, здравствуйте, мистер Стайлс. Я – мистер Хоран, и сегодня вечером я буду вашим шофером. Дверь уже открыта для вас.  
  
На самом деле нет никакой двери, но Гарри обходит «лимузин» сзади и встает у «окна».  
  
\- Как он заставил тебя согласиться на это? – интересуется Гарри.  
  
\- Вообще-то, Лорд Томлинсон платит мне хорошее жалование, – отвечает Найл, все еще изображая голосом шофера. Гарри хрюкает: « _Лорд Томлинсон_ ». Найл оборачивается и шепчет уже со своим обычным ирландским акцентом: – Пять фунтов. Но я все равно хотел в этом поучаствовать.  
  
Гарри откидывает голову назад и хохочет.  
  
\- Вы готовы к отправлению, мистер Стайлс?  
  
\- Между прочим, мистер Хоран, я предпочитаю обращение Ваше Величество или Ваше Высочество, поскольку я – принц, – заявляет Гарри, отрывая кусочек от истертого края картонки. Найл фыркает, словно бы желая подчеркнуть: « _за пять фунтов мы на такое не договаривались_ ».  
  
\- Да, конечно, Ваше Высочество, – отзывается он.  
  
\- Тогда да, поехали, – соглашается Гарри. Найл подбирает «лимузин» за ручку, приклеенную с внутренней стороны картонки, и Гарри повторяет его движение. Они «едут» дальше по коридору, а потом вниз по лестнице в комнату отдыха.  
  
Комната отдыха в доме представляет собой помещение, в котором ничего нет. Раньше там стоял стол для пинг-понга и другие игры, но было удобнее переставить все это в гостиную, что и сделали обитатели дома в первую неделю. И теперь комната осталась абсолютно пустой, только стены и деревянный пол. Но когда Найл и Гарри добираются до нее, там обнаруживается маленький столик на двоих, накрытый хрустящей белоснежной скатертью. А на нем стоят две зажжённые длинные свечки и ваза с двумя пурпурными цветками. Дополняют картину два стула, две самые изящные тарелки из всей посуды, хранящейся в доме, и два фужера для шампанского. Свет в комнате приглушен и создает романтичную атмосферу, а с подключенного к док-станции в углу айпода играет нежная музыка. Гарри уже достаточно долго пользуется одним айподом с Луи, чтобы догадаться, что это, скорее всего, плейлист «Гарри». А потом появляется и сам Луи, сцепивший руки в замок перед собой и улыбающийся.  
  
\- Ох, – едва слышно выдыхает Гарри, окидывая Луи взглядом.  
  
Он в смокинге. _С черным галстуком_. Одет еще шикарнее, чем на премьере Гарри Поттера. Наверное, он переоделся, пока Гарри спускался вниз. Неожиданно Гарри начинает казаться, что он одет безнадежно не по случаю. Ради всего святого, на нем радужные пушистые носки без обуви.  
  
\- Лорд Томлинсон, позвольте представить вам Его Величество Гарри Стайлса, – объявляет Найл, отодвигая «автомобиль» и делая вид, будто Гарри вышел из него.  
  
\- Его Величество? – приподнимает Луи одну бровь.  
  
\- Ага, он сказал, что он – принц. Но, по-моему, он больше похож на королеву*(6), – высказывается Найл, закатывая глаза.  
  
\- Ох, большое спасибо, Найл! – издевательски счастливым тоном благодарит его Гарри. Найл только пожимает плечами, уносит «автомобиль» в коридор и не возвращается.  
  
\- Итак, к чему все это? – интересуется Гарри, проходя в комнату отдыха.  
  
\- Это наше первое свидание, – просто отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты – невероятно сентиментальный романтик? – информирует его Гарри.  
  
Луи тыкает пальцем в ямочку на щеке Гарри и замечает:  
  
\- Тебе следовало остановиться на просто невероятном.  
  
\- Ты невероятный, – честно признается Гарри.  
  
\- Ага! А теперь идем.  
  
Луи берет Гарри под руку и ведет к крошечному столу.  
  
\- Что ж, может быть, – а может быть и нет – я отключил будильник на твоем телефоне, чтобы ты проспал ужин и я смог устроить все это. Ну, остальные тоже приняли участие. – Луи отодвигает для Гарри стул и тот садится. Бабочки, обосновавшиеся в его животе на постоянное проживание с того момента, как он познакомился с Луи, начинают бесноваться. – Кэти и Вагнер вырезали лимузин; Зоя и остальной кухонный персонал, естественно, помогли в приготовлении блюд; Ребекка сервировала для нас стол – очаровательно получилось, правда? – Мэтт одолжил мне свою док-станцию для айпода, а Лиам снабдил этим великолепным смокингом.  
  
Луи продолжает тараторить, но Гарри настолько, черт побери, обожает этого мальчишку – _его_ мальчишку, – что не уверен, что в состоянии расслышать хоть что-то. Он не может отвести взгляд от того, как горят глаза Луи, когда он говорит, и как двигаются его губы, производя звуки, и каким мягким он выглядит в приглушенном свете. И Гарри не может прекратить думать о том, чтобы глупо зацеловать его, каждый дюйм его прекрасного тела, и… Боже.  
  
Песня, которая играет сейчас, идеально подходит для этого момента, и Гарри еще никогда не чувствовал такой связи с Элвисом Пресли. С его « _For I can't help falling in love with you_ »*(7). Он тянется через стол и берет Луи за руку, надеясь, что этот жест сможет передать все его чувства.  
  
\- Гарри? – Луи вопросительно смотрит на него, перестав бормотать. – Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Я просто… просто ты мне очень нравишься. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя. Нравится слушать твой голос, – отвечает Гарри, и Луи краснеет, отправляя разум Гарри в бушующий ураган милостей. Он по уши влюблен в этого мальчишку.  
  
\- Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, Гарри. Мне даже почти страшно, я никогда еще ни к кому не испытывал такого.  
  
Его пальцы обхватывают ладонь Гарри. А у Гарри восхитительным образом сжимается сердце, потому что Луи был у него первым почти во всем, – и он надеется, что так будет продолжаться и дальше, – но он знал, что, скорее всего, он сам не является первым для Луи. Так что услышать, что он сам тоже стал совершенно новым опытом для Луи, это невероятно.  
  
А потом раздаются шаги, и Гарри оборачивается и видит Зою с двумя тарелками еды и бутылкой шампанского в руках. Она улыбается, ставит тарелки перед ними, открывает шампанское и разливает его.  
  
\- Спасибо, – благодарит Луи, на что она только ласково улыбается, бросив взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы. Когда она выходит из комнаты отдыха, Гарри высвобождает свою руку.  
  
\- Итак, у нас здесь спагетти с фрикадельками и салатом из свежих овощей, потому что я знаю, что свежие овощи ты любишь больше, чем приготовленные, – замечает Луи. – И я со всей решимостью намереваюсь повторить сцену из мультфильма «Леди и Бродяга»*(8).  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
\- Когда ты успел стать таким романтиком?  
  
Луи только пожимает плечами в ответ, а потом поднимает фужер с шампанским.  
  
\- Тост? – предлагает он.  
  
Гарри берет свой фужер.  
  
\- За «Упс» и «Привет»*(9), – улыбается он.  
  
\- И ты еще называешь _меня_ сентиментальным, – закатывает глаза Луи, продолжая: – За «Упс» и «Привет».  
  
Они чокаются и пьют. Гарри едва замечает эффект от пузырьков в напитке, потому что, когда он рядом с Луи, все внутри него бурлит и так.  
  
Они едят, болтают и смеются, и Луи настаивает, чтобы Гарри взял в рот второй конец макаронины, а потом они бы встретились на середине. В конце концов они доедают все, что лежит на тарелках, и опустошают фужеры три раза. Вскоре после того, как они завершают ужин, возвращается Зоя и забирает посуду. Гарри благодарит ее, немного хихикая из-за шампанского.  
  
Когда он снова поворачивается к Луи, тот оказывается рядом и протягивает к нему руку.  
  
\- Потанцуешь со мной? – спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри кажется, что все его тело состоит из шампанского, и даже сердце превратилось в золотистые пузырьки. Он кивает, гадая, почему ему так повезло встретить этого прекрасного, идеального, восхитительного и совершенного мальчишку, целовать его, спать с ним и влюбиться в него.  
  
Гарри принимает руку Луи, и тот ведет его от столика к док-станции айпода.  
  
\- Я только быстро переключу песню, – говорит Луи, направляясь к плееру. – Я уверен, что она уже играла, но я хочу включить ее еще раз.  
  
Звучат первые знакомые ноты, и Гарри улыбается.  
  
\- Знаешь, это я посоветовал тебе эту песню, – напоминает он.  
  
\- И теперь это моя любимая, так что, пожалуй, у тебя все же хороший вкус, – поддразнивает его Луи.  
  
\- Ээээй, – тянет Гарри возмущенно, но тихо. Луи подходит к нему, переплетает их пальцы и опускает другую ладонь ему на поясницу. Вверх по позвоночнику Гарри прокатываются электрические разряды. Луи притягивает его ближе, и Гарри приходится опустить голову ему на плечо. Не то, чтобы такое происходило с ним каждый день. Гарри позволяет своей второй руке самой найти удобное положение. Он обожает то тепло, которое всегда исходит от Луи.  
  
Они начинают медленно раскачиваться вперед-назад, слегка поворачиваясь при каждом движении. Они не разговаривают, просто наслаждаются друг другом и песней. И на Гарри все еще надеты пушистые радужные носки, и все просто невероятно идеально. Гарри – самый счастливый человек в мире.  
  
На самой последней строчке песни Гарри принимает решение. Он открывает рот и шепотом поет:   
  
\- For I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
И одновременно с ним Луи делает то же самое.  
  
Гарри обнимает его крепче, сильнее прижимая к себе. Сердце пытается выпрыгнуть у него из груди. Они не произносят эти слова, но они очень-очень близки к этому.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Лу?  
  
\- Мм?  
  
\- Что ты думаешь о судьбе?  
  
\- До недавнего времени я в нее не верил.  
  
\- Я тоже.

 

>>>>>

 

Как только Гарри входит в комнату после душа, на него тут же налетает Луи, начиная усыпать поцелуями его шею и плечи.  
  
\- Хаззаааа, - ноет он.  
  
\- Что такое, Лу? – спрашивает Гарри, хихикая, когда Луи щекочет его бока.  
  
\- Ну, до ужина у нас есть еще целый час или около того, и все остальные внизу, занимаются своими делами… так что, я подумал, что мы можем остаться здесь и тоже _заняться делами_ , - фраза получается отрывистой, поделенной на кусочки поцелуями и щипками, оставленными на груди Гарри.  
  
\- Знаешь, ты мог бы присоединиться ко мне в душе, - замечает Гарри. Луи тянется вверх и целует его, проскальзывая языком между губами. Руки Луи везде, легонько царапают спину Гарри вдоль позвоночника, заставляя его дрожать. Большие пальцы задевают соски… все четыре, как бы странно это ни звучало. Гарри издает полупридушенный стон, когда Луи наклоняется и прижимается губами к одному из них. Они уже обнаружили, насколько чувствительны соски у самого Луи, но пока еще не изучили соски Гарри. Естественно, Гарри уже знает все свои особенности, просто он еще не поставил Луи в известность.  
  
\- Да, но вода стала бы холодной, и ты бы поскользнулся, - наконец произносит Луи, и Гарри требуется минутка, чтобы вспомнить, о чем идет речь.  
  
\- Да, да, правда, - соглашается Гарри, тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Я хочу кое-что попробовать, если ты не против, - сообщает Луи. Его губы двигаются по коже Гарри чуть ниже грудной клетки, и это походит на прикосновение крыльев бабочки.  
  
\- Да, да, я не против, - отвечает Гарри, кивая с излишним энтузиазмом.  
  
\- Ты еще даже не слышал, что я собираюсь предложить, - дразнит Луи. Его губы все еще прижимаются к коже Гарри, спускаясь ниже и ниже.  
  
\- Не важно, - выдыхает Гарри, когда Луи целует головку его члена через полотенце, а пальцы Луи теребят узел, удерживающий это полотенце на его бедрах.  
  
\- Можно?  
  
\- Какой джентльмен, - бормочет Гарри, пока Луи развязывает узел. Полотенце падает, и еще до того, как оно касается пола, Луи берет в рот столько, сколько туда может поместиться. Гарри судорожно выдыхает, и у него подкашиваются колени. Он прислоняется спиной к стене, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении.  
  
\- Ч-что случилось с твоей любовью дразниться? – спрашивает Гарри, опуская руку в волосы Луи. Луи поднимает на него взгляд, и, черт, его уже слезящиеся глаза не должны так заводить, а потом он _подмигивает_. Отстраняется почти до конца и втягивает щеки, его язык обводит бороздку под головкой. Гарри тяжело дышит, ощущая, как огонь прокатывается вверх и вниз по позвоночнику.  
  
Луи обхватывает основание члена Гарри и гладит там, куда не дотягиваются губы, одновременно создавая идеальное давление ртом.  
  
\- Так хорошо, Лу, мне так хорошо, - стонет Гарри, пытаясь удержаться и не толкаться бедрами глубже. Луи мычит что-то в ответ, и легкая вибрация сносит то, что осталось от вменяемой части сознания Гарри, – если там еще что-то осталось. Его пальцы сильнее стискивают прядки волос Луи. Он гадает, было ли Луи так хорошо, когда Гарри делал ему минет.  
  
Луи останавливается на минутку, чтобы приласкать себя через джинсы, не выпуская изо рта член и не открывая глаз. Гарри едва способен вынести эту картину: как Луи втягивает щеки вокруг его члена и возится со своими штанами, вытаскивая член и проводя по нему. После чего возвращает все внимание Гарри, и тот абсолютно загипнотизирован тем, что видит очертания собственного члена, растягивающего рот Луи. Он прижимает пальцы к щеке Луи, и тот немного сдвигается так, что, когда он в следующий раз опускает голову к паху Гарри, член упирается ему прямо в щеку.  
  
Луи выглядит сексуально до непристойности. Его глаза слегка слезятся, и влага собирается на ресницах. Его кожа покрыта крохотными капельками выступающего пота, а волосы растрепаны рукой Гарри. И это не считая его симпатичных тонких розовых губ, широко распахнутых для Гарри.  
  
\- Лу, ты такой красивый сейчас, черт, - произносит Гарри, бедра которого немного дергаются. Луи прекращает трогать себя и снова смещается немного, но в этот раз обеими руками обхватывает ягодицы Гарри. Он сжимает их и берет Гарри еще глубже. Гарри стонет, когда горло Луи сжимается, усиливая горячее давление на головку. Гарри уже почти на пике, его оргазм неуклонно приближается. Еще несколько движений головы Луи, и он доходит до состояния стонов и неразборчивого бормотания.  
  
\- Сейчас кончу, _черт_ , - отчаянно выпаливает он, едва удерживая свои бедра от диких толчков. Луи не делает попытки отстраниться, и, черт, он собирается позволить Гарри кончить себе в глотку. Одна мысль об этом подталкивает Гарри ближе к грани, еще пара секунд, и он сорвется за нее. Он вскидывает руку и впивается зубами в ладонь рядом с указательным пальцем, чтобы сдержать вскрик. Он так близко. Так, так _близко_ , черт, а потом…  
  
А потом Луи отстраняется, прекращая любой контакт и оставляя Гарри в метафорическом смысле останавливаться под скрип тормозов. У него так стоит, что почти больно, и он видит, как на отброшенное полотенце капает смазка.  
  
\- Ты все еще согласен кое-что попробовать? – уточняет Луи.  
  
\- Что за вопросы… - выдыхает Гарри. – Да, сейчас я на все согласен, если ты, черт побери, позволишь мне кончить.  
  
\- Тогда развернись и выстави задницу, - приказывает ему Луи. И если до этого сердце Гарри колотилось так сильно, что его почти было видно сквозь кожу, то теперь ему кажется, что он находится под угрозой настоящего сердечного приступа.  
  
\- Анальные игры? – с писком выдавливает он с очевидной нервозностью.  
  
\- Только если ты хочешь, любимый, только если ты хочешь. Знаешь, я бы никогда не попросил тебя делать то, что тебе бы не понравилось или не захотелось, - говорит Луи. Гарри быстро взвешивает плюсы и минусы предложения. Плюсы: он кончит, анальные игры, _Луи_. Минусы: он не успел так подготовится морально, как представлял себе раньше, но он ведь может сделать это в процессе, если понадобится.  
  
\- Я хочу, да, - наконец соглашается он и поворачивается лицом к стене, наклоняясь вперед и выставляя задницу куда-то в направлении лица Луи.  
  
\- Черт, - выдыхает Луи. Гарри пытается не позволить этим звукам повлиять на его голову. (Ни на одну из двух.) Он чувствует, как рука Луи сжимает его левую ягодицу, а потом тепло, словно бы Луи придвигается ближе. Он ощущает чужое дыхание и на мгновение теряется, а спустя полсекунды язык Луи проводит ровную дорожку по его сфинктеру.  
  
\- Ох, боже мой, - задыхается Гарри скорее от удивления, чем от чего-то еще. Мысль об этом может стать той самой последней каплей, после которой он наконец кончит, - Луи делает ему римминг. Это происходит. На самом деле.  
  
А потом ощущения доходят до мозга Гарри, и у него едва не подкашиваются колени. Луи лижет снова и снова, маленькими кошачьими движениями и длинными широкими полосками от самых яиц до сфинктера. Гарри кажется, что он может взорваться, всякий раз, когда кончик языка Луи обводит колечко мышц.  
  
\- Луи, боже мой, - стонет он, выпячивая задницу еще сильнее. Его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки и упираются в стену, а ноги дрожат, как никогда. Мышцы на бедрах сокращаются с каждым всплеском удовольствия.  
  
А потом Луи просовывает язык внутрь, и у Гарри на глазах выступают слезы от того, насколько ему _хорошо_. Он сейчас потеряет сознание. Точно. Именно так он и умрет, с языком Луи в заднице и каменно-твердым членом. У него будет оригинальная надгробная плита.  
  
\- _Луи_ , - стонет он, зажмуриваясь. Ему так сильно нужно кончить, а иначе он взорвется. Он снова на самом пике и готов сорваться в оргазм, когда Луи опять останавливается. Гарри разочарованно скулит, подталкивая задницу к лицу Луи. Но потом прикосновения возобновляются, и это точно не язык. Луи проталкивает в него смоченный слюной палец. Всего один, но Гарри чувствует растяжение и легкое жжение. Однако, эти ощущения напоминают ему, что именно сейчас происходит, что это Луи, и Гарри очень, _очень_ хорошо.  
  
\- Нормально? – проверяет Луи.  
  
\- Очень, _очень_ нормально, - отвечает Гарри, тяжело дыша. Он опускает голову и радуется, что полотенце лежит так удачно, потому что на нем уже образовалось мокрое пятно от смазки. Все его тело трясется от удовольствия. Он чувствует, как оставшиеся капли воды смешиваются с потом и стекают вниз по позвоночнику. Ему кажется, что его тело перегружено ощущениями, каждое нервное окончание принимает куда больше сигналов, чем обычно, ожидая, когда палец Луи внутри начнет двигаться. А потом это происходит: Луи очень медленно просовывает палец внутрь и наружу, и Гарри никогда в жизни еще не было так хорошо. Ему кажется, что каждое нервное окончание превращается в сверхновую и взрывается бесконечно долго, так приятно и так ярко. А потом Луи лижет вокруг пальца, добавляя впечатлений, и Гарри вскрикивает, когда Луи напрягает язык и проталкивает его внутрь вместе с пальцем. Легкое ощущение растяжения возвращается и посылает судороги по всему телу Гарри, и по его члену стекает смазка.  
  
\- Луи, я сейчас кончу, _пожалуйста_ , - он не знает, о чем умоляет. Он только знает, что ему это необходимо. Луи вытаскивает палец и отстраняется. И Гарри всхлипывает в голос, ударяя кулаком в стену от разочарования.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот, хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, - хрипло произносит Луи, хватая Гарри за бедра и разворачивая его. Обхватывает губами головку члена и втягивает щеки, вырывая из Гарри вскрик. Где-то на задворках сознания Гарри знает, что нужно быть тише, но ему _так_ хорошо, что он не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом.  
  
Луи тянется Гарри за спину и возвращает палец на место. И берет глубже, другой рукой лаская собственный член. Он двигает пальцем под разными углами, и Гарри почти боится того момента, когда он найдет то, что ищет. У него самого никогда не получалось найти простату, но он начал растягивать себя только пару недель назад, перед bootcamp. Его пальцы оказались слишком короткими, поэтому он не смог дотянуться самостоятельно. Но если учесть, что ощущения уже настолько интенсивные, он не уверен, что выживет, когда…  
  
 _Ох_.  
  
\- _Ох, боже мой_ , - почти кричит он, выгибая спину. Его член извергает огромное количество смазки в рот Луи. Ладони на стене сжимаются в кулаки и снова разжимаются, пальчики на ногах делают то же самое. Все его тело жаждет развязки. Он так чертовски близко. А потом его член ударяется о заднюю стенку глотки Луи, пока тот непрерывно массирует простату Гарри. По щекам Гарри текут слезы, и он умоляет, умоляет собственное тело об _освобождении_.  
  
А потом Луи сглатывает, и для Гарри все кончено. Всю картинку перед его глазами заволакивает белизной, он не слышит даже самого себя, только знает, что его губы шевелятся, и он кончает очень сильно, а Луи все проглатывает.  
  
Когда он расслабляется, он в буквальном смысле слова съезжает по стене на пол, все его тело дрожит и подергивается. Когда Гарри снова фокусирует взгляд, он замечет сперму на пальцах Луи, опадающий член в его руке и его огромные глаза.  
  
\- Почему ты на меня так смотришь? – слабым голосом интересуется Гарри.  
  
Луи требуется целая секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
  
\- Боже мой, ты такой сексуальный.  
  
\- Сказал парень с моей спермой на подбородке, - отвечает Гарри. Луи быстро стирает ее большим пальцем и тут же облизывает его. Гарри стонет. Даже одно это уже чересчур. К счастью, Луи, морща нос, вытирает собственную сперму отброшенным полотенцем Гарри.  
  
Несколько минут они просто неподвижно сидят и пытаются отдышаться и собрать по кусочкам оставшийся здравый рассудок.  
  
\- Мне так жаль девушек, - наконец заявляет Гарри.  
  
\- Почему? – спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Потому что столько парней хотят заниматься с ними анальным сексом, но у них нет простаты. Для них это все равно, что какать наоборот.  
  
\- О, боже, - стонет Луи, закрывая лицо руками.  
  
\- Знаешь, это все ты виноват. Ты высосал мой мозг через член, - усмехается Гарри. Луи осыпает поцелуями его лицо, а потом и живот, и щекочет до тех пор, пока Гарри не начинает хихикать, умоляя его прекратить.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Во время съемок видео-дневников Гарри не может перестать думать о вчерашнем дне: губах Луи на его члене, пальце Луи внутри него и языке Луи везде. Настоящее чудо, что он не лезет к Луи с поцелуями и не комментирует недавние события прямо посреди записи.  
  
Луи, кажется, проходит через то же самое, но с куда меньшей сдержанностью, потому что сразу после того, как Гарри отвечает на вопрос Лиама о желании побыть тортом фразой: «Потому что я бы точно знал, что все счастливы, когда меня едят», Луи поворачивается к нему, ухмыляется и заявляет:  
  
\- Я знаю, я был счастлив.  
  
Они ухитряются вырезать из видео этот момент, вместе с двумя минутами ужасающей реакции парней.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- О, _боже мой_ , это была лучшая неделя _в мире_ , - провозглашает Гарри, усаживаясь в автомобиль между Найлом и Зейном. Естественно, на камеру, потому что они только что посмотрели игру Англии против Франции и встретились с профессиональными футболистами. И это неделя Битлз. Но для Гарри ко всему прочему добавляется самое романтическое свидание из всех, какие у него когда-либо были и, вероятно, когда-либо будут. А еще его симпатичный бойфренд сделал ему минет и римминг и растянул пальцем. Отличная, черт побери, неделя.  
  
И сегодня вечером они снова выйдут на сцену и споют для всех этих людей в зрительном зале и дома. Боже, Гарри никогда еще не любил что-то сильнее.  
  
Ну.  
  
Может быть только одного человека.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Луи.  
  
Иногда эти чувства такие сильные, слишком сильные. Он словно вдыхает Луи и выдыхает любовь вместо кислорода и углекислого газа. Его сердцебиение будто бы вышептывает имя Луи, и кровь, бегущая по венам, разносит это сообщение по всему телу. Когда он не видит Луи, картинка перед глазами становится размытой, нечеткой и расфокусированной.  
  
И это _больно_. Никто никогда не говорил ему, что влюбляться так _больно_. А это определенно любовь. Какое еще чувство могло бы так прочно обосноваться в его груди? Какое еще чувство вызвало бы это желание вскрыть грудную клетку и посадить Луи внутрь, рядом с остальными жизненно важными органами?  
  
Его пальцы дрожат от этого чувства, когда он гладит Луи по волосам. Слишком взвинченный из-за шоу с голосованием и поэтому не выспавшийся Луи задремывает на его коленях, пока с Гарри, Мэттом, Зейном, Шер и Найлом смотрит старые серии «Доктора Кто». Он предупреждал Гарри, что это случится, что он уже видел все эти серии и не может пересматривать фильмы, в которых не участвуют супергерои. Хотя Гарри не ожидал такого сногсшибательного эффекта. Того, как ресницы Луи опустятся на скулы, когда он заснет. Того, как расслабятся его надутые губы, мягкие, розовые и изящные. Того, как он будет подсознательно прижиматься ближе к Гарри, зарываясь в него так сильно, как только возможно.  
  
\- Ты просто в раю, да? – спрашивает Шер, сидящая на диване за его спиной. Гарри только улыбается в ответ, на его щеке появляется ямочка. Она хлопает его по плечу и откидывается на спинку дивана, возвращая взгляд на экран. Гарри поворачивается к Луи, проводит пальцами по его бронзовым волосам и шее и принимается вырисовывать на коже крохотные круги.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я собираюсь уложить его в постель, - сообщает Гарри всем присутствующим в комнате.  
  
\- Ты сможешь донести его? – интересуется Зейн.  
  
\- Я думаю, да. Он довольно маленький, - решает Гарри, просовывая руки под колени и спину Луи.  
  
Он ухитряется встать и поднять Луи, который спокойно лежит на его руках и совсем не кажется тяжелым.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, ребята.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - хором отвечают они.   
  
Гарри направляется в их с парнями комнату, стараясь не трясти Луи слишком сильно. Но на последних ступеньках тот все равно просыпается.  
  
\- Почему ты меня несешь? – бормочет он, не открывая глаза.  
  
\- Ты уснул на мне, и я подумал, что тебе пора в кроватку, - отзывается Гарри. Луи не отвечает, у него приоткрывается рот и трепещут ресницы.  
  
Каким-то чудом, бог знает как, Гарри укладывает Луи на койку. И устраивается рядом с ним, впервые принимая на себя роль того, кто обнимает. Он мог бы привыкнуть к этому. Ему нравится, как надежная и теплая спина Луи прижимается к его груди. Он знает, что Луи любит обнимать его. Однажды Луи даже устроил сцену, когда Гарри попытался исполнить главенствующую роль в обнимашках, но Гарри продолжает расти, а Луи уже нет, так что, видимо, Луи просто придется смириться с этим, да? Врач Гарри говорит, что в восемнадцать-девятнадцать лет его рост достигнет шести футов. Или пяти футов и одиннадцати дюймов.  
  
Он целует Луи в подбородок.  
  
\- Кудряшка, ты сейчас собираешься меня обнимать? – сонно и неразборчиво бормочет Луи.  
  
\- Да, - признается Гарри, сильнее сжимая талию Луи. – И что ты будешь делать в связи с этим?  
  
\- Спать дальше, наверное. Ты теплый. Но я хочу повернуться к тебе лицом, - отвечает Луи, а потом переворачивается в объятиях Гарри. Он проталкивает колено между бедрами Гарри и тоже обнимает его, так что теперь они цепляются друг за друга, переплетя конечности. Дыхание Луи снова выравнивается.  
  
У Гарри слишком сильно кружится голова, переполненная какофонией из _Луи_ и _любви_ , и он не может уснуть, так что вместо этого он считает ресницы Луи, одну за другой.  
  
Он хочет жить так все время. Он хочет жить так до конца своей жизни. Он хочет петь во всемирно известной группе и засыпать каждый вечер со строчками песен, вертящихся в голове, и Луи, посапывающим в его руках. Он хочет, чтобы Луи всегда был рядом с ним, постоянно. Иногда это единственное, о чем он мечтает. Ему кажется, что он мог бы отказаться от славы и вернуться к работе в пекарне, если Луи будет рядом. Луи – это все, чего он хочет. Так сильно, что это чувство причиняет боль. Постоянную боль где-то в груди, подозрительно близко к сердцу.  
  
Он не замечает, как засыпает. Его сны – это продолжение мыслей. Три года спустя: альбомы, орущие фанаты, награды. Четыре года спустя: предложение, свадьба, медовый месяц. Еще через год: дети, больше детей, кошки, больше кошек. Через семьдесят лет: морщинистые руки, подгонка обручальных колец под новые размеры, компот из черносливов и усатые поцелуи.  
  
Гарри просыпается, точно зная, что на левом глазу Луи на шесть ресниц больше, чем на правом, и что он безнадежно и окончательно влюблен.

 

>>>>>  
  
  
Саймон составляет список песен для темы этой недели, но ни одну из них парни не знают, и тогда Гарри озаряет.  
  
\- Как насчет « _Summer of '69_ »? – предлагает он.  
  
\- Гарри, клянусь, если это еще одна аллюзия на то, что вы с Луи делали прошлой ночью или… - начинает Зейн.  
  
\- Нет! Нет, это песня Брайана Адамса! Знаешь: _got my first real six string_ , та-да-да-да, дуу-дуу, - напевает Гарри.  
  
\- О! О, да, люблю эту песню, - взволнованно подключается Лиам, тыча пальцем. Раньше Гарри описывал Найла как золотистого ретривера, но Лиам с тем же успехом может быть таким же. Только выдрессированным. Пастушьей собакой, например.  
  
\- Думаю, это может сработать, - кивает Саймон.  
  
\- Я когда-то пел ее со своей старой группой, когда мне было пятнадцать. Мы играли на свадьбах и все такое. Как настоящие профессионалы, - шутит Гарри.  
  
\- Хотелось бы это увидеть, - улыбается Луи, подталкивая его в плечо.  
  
\- Да! Я покажу тебе потом, где-то на YouTube было видео, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Ладно, тогда мы заканчиваем на этом на сегодня. Выучите слова этой песни и « _You Are So Beautiful_ » за сегодняшний вечер, чтобы завтра вы смогли поехать к Саванне, - подводит итог Саймон.   
  
Еще несколько минут у них уходит на то, чтобы накинуть куртки и собрать вещи. Потом они на прощание пожимают руку Саймону и с громкими шутками впихиваются в минивен. Луи щекочет Найла и чей-то ботинок в конце концов оказывается у Гарри на коленях. Обычная поездка до дома конкурсантов.  
  
У Гарри такое ощущение, будто последние восемь недель или около того он живет в пузыре. Он почти не писал своим друзьям из дома и на самом деле не представляет, что творится в мире. Но сейчас за окном уже поздний ноябрь, и деревья выглядят мертвыми, а те листья, которые до сих пор цепляются за ветки сделались хрупкими и выглядят жалко. Так странно осознавать, что в августовском влажном воздухе они с Луи лежали в зеленой траве, окруженные светлячками, и целовались. Такое ощущение, что это было только вчера, но в то же самое время целую жизнь назад. Он дотягивается и берет Луи за руку, но даже это чувствуется совсем иначе, чем много недель назад в траве. Тогда все это было в новинку, тот момент заставлял сердце Гарри замирать и кружил ему голову сильнее, чем любое вино. Теперь это спокойствие, постоянство, дом. Держать Луи за руку так же естественно, как и дышать. Целовать его так же легко, как моргать. Однажды и фраза «я люблю тебя» станет такой же непроизвольной, как биение сердца.  
  
Когда они возвращаются домой, Луи продолжает сжимать ладонь Гарри, пока они поднимаются в их комнату. Они усаживаются на кровать с ноутбуком Луи и болтают, пока он включает девайс и запускает YouTube. Гарри забирает у него ноутбук и ищет видео со свадьбы, которое кто-то туда загрузил. И находит его через несколько минут.  
  
\- Ладно, только помни, что это было больше года назад. Мне только исполнилось пятнадцать, и у меня была идиотская прическа.  
  
\- То есть не слишком отличающаяся от сегодняшней? – дразнит Луи и тыкает в ямочку на щеке возмущенного Гарри.  
  
\- Эээй!  
  
Гарри нажимает «play» и тут же слышит собственный голос.  
  
\- Оу, только послушай себя! Такой высокий голос, - улыбается Луи, растрепывая кудряшки Гарри. Они сидят и слушают всю запись, а потом смотрят выступление «White Eskimo» с песней « _Valerie_ » и вообще все выступления, которые Гарри удается откопать.  
  
\- Ты тоже раньше пел в группе. Остались ли какие-нибудь записи «The Rogue» онлайн? – спрашивает Гарри, стирая запрос в поисковой строке.  
  
\- Нет, но у меня был канал, на который я выкладывал каверы, когда мне было шестнадцать, - признается Луи. Иногда Гарри забывает, что они не одногодки, и для Луи шестнадцатилетние было целую вечность назад.  
  
\- Я бы хотел их услышать, - просит Гарри. На лице Луи отражается неуверенность.  
  
\- Пожаааалуйста? – умоляет Гарри, выпячивая нижнюю губу и хлопая ресницами.  
  
\- И как я могу отказать такой мордашке? – задает риторический вопрос Луи, а потом наклоняется вперед и чмокает Гарри в нос, заставляя его хихикать. – Но, видишь ли, это были не самые лучшие записи, так что подготовься морально.  
  
\- Луи, ты поешь хорошо в любом возрасте, - заверяет его Гарри. Луи только пожимает плечами и набирает название своего канала. Когда страничка загружается, он щелкает на одно из видео.  
  
\- Крис Браун? – уточняет Гарри.  
  
\- Я уверен, что это было до того, как он обидел Рианну. И до того, как сформировался мой взрослый музыкальный вкус. Когда-то я слушал только хип-хоп и рэп, - поясняет Луи, а потом загрузка видео завершается и начинается музыка.   
  
Во время припева Гарри спрашивает:  
  
\- Лу, зачем ты так сильно изменил свой голос с помощью «auto tune»?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю, мне так нравилось больше, наверное. У меня есть еще одна, в которой меньше обработки. Если хочешь послушать.  
  
Гарри соглашается, и Луи возвращается на свой канал и запускает кавер на песню « _Look After You_ ».  
  
\- Я играл на фортепиано на этой записи, - замечает Луи.  
  
\- Тебе следует сыграть все партии на фортепиано, когда у нас будет свой альбом, - советует ему Гарри.   
  
Гарри не очень хорошо знаком с этой песней, но он ее узнает – она играла в плейлисте Луи под названием «Гарри».  
  
\- _Be my baby and I'll look after you_ *(10), - напевает Луи в ухо Гарри, прикусывая мочку.  
  
Когда песня заканчивается, они не включают новую, потому что слишком увлечены губами друг друга.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Мам, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы было не слишком рано для того, чтобы влюбиться? Я спрашиваю для друга, - выпаливает Гарри в трубку еще до того, как говорит «Привет». Она с запозданием хохочет, как будто его вопрос заставил ее застыть на мгновение.  
  
\- Ага, «спрашиваю для друга», и это заявляет мальчик-подросток, вступивший в первые в его жизни отношения.  
  
Голос его мамы совсем не похож на голос мамы.  
  
\- Джемма? Почему ты отвечаешь на мамин телефон?  
  
У Гарри вспыхивают щеки.  
  
\- Она ушла на работу и оставила телефон дома сегодня, поэтому я отвечаю на звонки, - быстро объясняет Джемма. – А теперь перейдем к твоим сердечным мукам. Что ты чувствуешь? То есть, с чего ты решил, что влюблен?  
  
\- Я же говорил, что это для друга.  
  
Это ложь только на восемьдесят процентов: сегодня утром Найл откусил кусочек вафли и поинтересовался, не слишком ли рано делать предложение руки и сердца в этих отношениях.  
  
\- Ладно, что ж, тогда что чувствует твой друг? – поправляется Джемма, и по ее голосу Гарри слышит, как она закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Эм, ну, как будто пьяный? Что-то вроде слабости, как будто у него грипп. Ноют мышцы и все такое, но в хорошем смысле. От томления. Ему почти все время тепло и, как бы, уютно. Как будто он только что грелся на солнышке или снял теплый свитер. Он словно живет в своей мечте, никакой ерунды. Я… то есть, он все время отвлекается. Ну, он по-настоящему сосредоточен, только когда тот, другой парень рядом. И, эм, не то, чтобы он зависел от того парня, но, просто, он ему очень нравится. Иногда он чувствует, будто вот-вот взорвется, но если это случится, то из него вылетят птичьи трели, конфетти и леденцы.  
  
\- Это все? – она явно улыбается.  
  
\- Ну, это основные пункты, наверное, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
  
\- Ты влюблен, мои милый Гарольд, мои маленький братик. Ты втрескался по уши. Когда ты собираешься признаться в этом Луи?  
  
\- Это для друга! Ты-то откуда знаешь, что такое любовь?  
  
\- Я читала романы, естественно, - отвечает Джемма.  
  
Гарри раздраженно вздыхает в трубку.  
  
\- Даже не в этом дело. Я уже и так знаю, что я… черт, он и так знает, что влюблен, но не слишком ли это рано?  
  
\- Сколько ты уже с Луи?  
  
\- Ну, первый раз мы поцеловались в бунгало, но официально вместе шесть недель. Но мы познакомились на прослушивании в Марте, это тоже надо учитывать. Но я спрашиваю…  
  
\- Знаю, знаю, для друга. Просто скажи ему уже, идиот.  
  
Где-то Гарри уже это слышал.  
  
Он сбрасывает вызов.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Они в буквальном смысле слова сходят с ума от скуки. Гарри и Луи уже три раза сыграли в «Кто может дольше не моргать», четыре в «Кто может дольше не дышать» и семнадцать в битву на больших пальцах. А теперь их оставили наедине с шоколадными монетками и оператором.  
  
\- Это очень особенное испытание с особенными монетками, - объявляет Луи смешным голосом. – Давайте посмотрим, кто сможет завернуть – или развернуть – большее количество монеток за одну минуту. Поехали!  
  
Развалившись на коричневом диване, Гарри начинает со всей возможной скоростью разворачивать шоколадные монетки. Бог знает, почему производители постарались сделать эту задачу такой сложной. Луи получает первый балл, и Гарри не успевает за ним. Они оба хихикают от глупости этого испытания, особенно после того, как Луи случайно съедает вместе с шоколадкой кусочек обертки.  
  
Луи пытается саботировать старания Гарри, поймав его за руку и мешая ему, так что в отместку Гарри хватает монетки Луи, которые по случайному совпадению лежат слишком близко к его паху. Луи вскрикивает и принимается швырять обертки и шоколадки в Гарри.  
  
\- А теперь поцелуй меня, ты проиграл, - хихикает Гарри, продолжая кидать все попадающиеся под руку предметы в Луи. Луи бросается на него, растрепывая его кудряшки, и оставляет быстрый поцелуй на шее Гарри. Так, чтобы не было видно в камеру.  
  
Они отстраняются друг от друга, растрепанные и хихикающие. Шапочка Луи сползла на бок, а оператор ласково улыбается, наблюдая за ними и закатывая глаза.  
  
Они оба еще долго валяются на диване и рассказывают тупые шутки только для того, чтобы насмешить друг друга.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Этот видео-дневник, наверное, самый странный для Луи. Лиама и так уже раздражают его выходки в дневниках, и Гарри думает, что этот раз станет последней каплей. Пока они отвечают на вопросы, Луи готовит всем чай. Проблема в том, что он насыпает очень много соли в кружки, а потом добавляет крошечную, мизерную каплю чая.  
  
Лиам издает раздраженный вздох всякий раз, когда Луи делает что-нибудь особенно странное, но Гарри по предыдущим видео знает, что этого не будет слышно на записи, но оно есть. Гарри считает, что Лиам пытается поладить с Луи, понять, какой он. Но даже после шутки про «Head & Shoulders*(11), пожалуйста», он кажется слегка сердитым и напряженным.  
  
Вообще-то, Лиам был напряженным всю последнюю неделю. Они с Зейном так и не решили свои проблемы. Они разговаривают друг с другом, но создается такое впечатление, будто они просто решили похоронить тот инцидент под ковром. Теперь Зейн флиртует с Ребеккой, что выглядит немного странно, и Гарри почти кажется, что он пытается заставить Лиама ревновать, отплачивая ему той же монетой. Не то, чтобы Лиам использовал Даниэль только для того, чтобы вызвать ревность Зейна. Гарри однажды видел, как они болтали на репетиции, и Лиам действительно был увлечен ею.  
  
Их отношения представляют собой полный кавардак. Луи описал их как: «настоящий любовный треугольник в реальной жизни, прямо как в Сумерках. Лиам – это Бэлла, Зейн – Джейкоб, а Даниэль выступает в роли Эдварда».  
  
После чего Гарри поинтересовался, влюбится ли Зейн в ребенка Лиама и Даниэль, а Луи так очаровательно расхохотался, что неожиданно для его губ нашлась более интересная задача, чем разговор.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Восьмая неделя на X-Factor, четвертьфинал. На этой неделе каждый исполнитель должен представить две песни. Для Гарри в два раза больше сценического времени подобно дару небес. Он любит сцену больше всего в мире. Сцена – это его личный рай. Он обожает слышать, как кричит и попевает зрительный зал, обожает отдающиеся эхом по всему стадиону голоса остальных парней. Это волшебно.  
  
И сегодня он выйдет на сцену два раза. Это почти – почти – как их собственный концерт.  
  
Не говоря уже о том, что, чем бы ни закончилось шоу, они поедут в тур.  
  
Гарри действительно хочет победить, хочет этого всем сердцем. Если они победят, то у них будет намного больше шансов выступать на таких аренах до конца своих жизней. Яркие лучи света, и такая громкая музыка, что барабанный бит кажется вторым сердцебиением, и целое море людей, пришедших только ради них.  
  
Если они победят, то у них будет больше шансов остаться группой.  
  
Если они победят, то у Гарри и Луи будет больше шансов остаться вместе.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Дом кажется до странного пустым. В нем остались только Мэтт, Ребекка, Шер и остальные четверо парней. Полуфиналисты.  
  
Гарри все еще не может поверить, что такие таланты, как Мэри, выбыли, а они остались. И просто невероятно, что они прошли так далеко после того, как все получили отказ. На самом деле благодарить за это нужно их маленькую фанбазу, которой они уже успели обзавестись. Крохотная группа преданных девчонок (по большей части), которые звонят и голосуют по много-много раз. Гарри обожает каждую из них. Он любит тех, кто оставляет комментарии и лайки к их видео на YouTube; и тех, кто оставляет им просмотры; и тех, кто фолловит их в Твиттере и ретвиттит даже самые бессмысленные фразы.  
  
\- О чем думаешь? – спрашивает Луи и нажимает на нос Гарри, как на кнопку, даже не поднимая головы от экрана своего геймбоя.  
  
\- О победе, - просто отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Боже, а я только наконец-то заставил себя думать о чем-то другом, - ноет Лиам со своей кровати, усмехаясь.  
  
\- Прости, Ли, - хихикает Гарри.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь видел Зейна? – интересуется Найл со своей койки под пустующей койкой Зейна.  
  
\- Может быть, с Ребекой? – предполагает все еще полностью поглощенный игрой Луи. До них доносится смешок Лиама.  
  
\- Лиам, как у тебя дела с Даниэль? – спрашивает Гарри, закатывая глаза, но не меняя тона. У Лиама нет никакого права злиться на то, что Зейну нравится Ребекка, раз уж он сам отверг Зейна ради Даниэль.  
  
\- Значит, теперь это любовный квадрат? – шепчет Луи ему на ухо. Гарри сдавленно хихикает в ладонь. Луи чмокает его в нос, потому что, да, они отвратительно милые и влюбленные.  
  
\- Вообще-то, довольно хорошо. Я поцеловал ее вчера, - отвечает Лиам.  
  
\- Ты как-то не очень восторженно об этом рассказываешь, - замечает Найл.  
  
\- Нет! Я в восторге! Правда! Она очень симпатичная, и милая, и я действительно… - он замолкает, потому что в комнату вваливается Зейн с огромными глазами.  
  
\- Парни, я только что по-настоящему целовался со взрослой женщиной, - объявляет он. Найл и Луи орут и улюлюкают, а Гарри восторженно хлопает в ладоши. Лиам никак не реагирует, по крайней мере Гарри ничего не замечает и не слышит.  
  
\- Тогда закрой дверь, друг! И расскажи нам все грязные подробности, - умоляет Луи, и Гарри улыбается, вспоминая точно такую же фразу из видео, в котором Луи играет Дэнни в постановке «Бриолин». Ему так понравилось это видео, что он посмотрел его три раза, но вспышка ревности, возникающая всякий раз в его груди на моменте, когда Луи целует девушку, играющую Сэнди, так и не ослабла. После этого Луи основательно расцеловал его, чтобы смягчить неприятные эмоции.  
  
Зейн забирается на свою кровать. Его губы все еще влажные, а глаза горят.  
  
\- Ты потрогал ее за титьки? – интересуется Найл, свешиваясь со своей койки, чтобы взглянуть на Зейна.  
  
Зейн радостно кивает.  
  
\- Да! Это было так круто, невероятно. И она так хорошо целуется. Потому что, ну, у нее богатый опыт. Например, когда целуешь семнадцатилетнего человека, у него бывают очень жалкие навыки. Слишком много языка, чересчур слюняво. А она умеет пользоваться даже зубами. Это был лучший поцелуй. Лучший в моей жизни.  
  
\- Ох, ну, я целовался с Даниэль вчера, и хоть она и молодая, но отлично целуется. Не уверен, что опыт – это хорошо? Разве это не означает, что она уже перецеловала кучу людей до тебя? Дани хорошо целуется от природы. У нее прирожденный талант. Идеальный язык, нормальное количество слюны. И она даже немного застонала, когда я прикусил ее нижнюю губу, - резко заявляет Лиам.  
  
\- Боже, они сейчас начнут меряться членами? – спрашивает Луи, наклоняясь к уху Гарри.  
  
\- Если они начнут, то это закончится дрочкой. Между этими двумя слишком много напряжения, - отзывается Гарри.  
  
\- К слову об этом: ты не против тихой ласки, когда мы ляжем сегодня в постельку? – интересуется Луи. По телу Гарри пробегают мурашки, и он кивает.  
  
\- Ох, правда? Наверное, это от боли. Меня ты прикусил довольно сильно, - сообщает Зейн холодно. Напряжение, искрившее в воздухе до этого, становится осязаемым. Переполненная им атмосфера сгущается.  
  
\- Да, что ж, я надеюсь, что ты не целовал Ребекку так же, как меня, потому что это было как в низкосортном ужастике. Нападение Склизского Языка, - парирует Лиам. Теперь он уже на виду, почти встает со своей койки.  
  
\- О, боже, - тихо бормочет Гарри. Зейн спускается с их с Найлом двухэтажной кровати в три уверенных движения, обхватывает лицо Лиама ладонями и впечатывается своими губами в его.  
  
\- О, боже, - снова ахает Гарри.  
  
Лиам отвечает на поцелуй, его руки вцепляются в футболку Зейна и оттягивают ткань. Зейн прижимает Лиама к кровати. Оба издают едва различимые звуки не то от удовольствия, не то от боли. А, может быть, и от того, и от другого.  
  
\- Вот это поворот событий, - говорит Луи, обращаясь к Гарри. Все, на что способен Гарри, это кивок.  
  
Когда они наконец отлепляются друг от друга, Зейн открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лиам его перебивает.  
  
\- В этот раз лучше. Нужно больше практики, - и притягивает Зейна обратно к своим губам.  
  
Воцаряется мертвая, потрясенная тишина, которую нарушают только влажные причмокивания губ и языков, а потом Найл выдыхает:  
  
\- Боже мой.  
  
Это все смотрится так, будто они пытаются проглотить друг друга.  
  
\- Мы с Хаззой выглядим так же? – интересуется Луи.  
  
\- Да, - честно отвечает Найл.  
  
\- Отвратительно, - заявляет Гарри.  
  
\- Мне все еще не стыдно, - замечает Луи.  
  
\- Мне тоже.  
  
\- Я тоже хочу поцеловаться с кем-нибудь, - надувает губы Найл. Все хохочут, или скорее Луи и Гарри хохочут, а Зейн и Лиам издают придушенные смешки в рот друг другу.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Они остаются наедине, и Луи восхитительно медленно гладит оба их члена и вылизывает рот Гарри так, словно там сокрыто сокровище. И Гарри принимает решение.  
  
\- Луи, я хочу, чтобы ты… - вклинивается Гарри в крохотную передышку, когда их губы разлепляются. И замолкает, нахмурившись и пытаясь сообразить, как лучше сформулировать предложение.  
  
\- Что такое, солнце? – спрашивает Луи, прижимаясь губами к обнаженному плечу Гарри.  
  
\- Я хочу… Я хочу дойти до конца, - произносит Гарри и морщится от того, как по-детски это прозвучало.  
  
Луи отстраняется и садится, и от внезапной потери контакта по коже Гарри бегут мурашки. Луи выглядит испуганно: взгляд расфокусирован, а кончики пальцев подрагивают.  
  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду… - задыхаясь, выдавливает он.  
  
\- Я не могу сказать так, чтобы было еще очевиднее и в то же самое время не грубо, Луи, - заявляет Гарри мягко, но напористо. Когда Гарри возбужден, он умеет требовать, но почти всегда тихо и вежливо. В стиле: «Я приму все, что ты готов мне дать, но, боже, дай мне хоть что-нибудь».  
  
\- Тогда, наверное, тебе придется сказать грубо, потому что я просто…  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты засунул свой пенис в мою задницу, - вот и все. Гарри Стайлс - поэт навечно. Гарри видит, как Луи теряется, и его сердце куда-то падает. Он знает, что нужно сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, чтобы успокоить Луи, или заверить его, что он не обязан ничего делать, но не может найти ни единого слова.  
  
\- Но, Гарри, я… я не знаю _как_. То есть, разве мы не должны изучить что-нибудь перед первым разом? Когда я делал это впервые со своей девушкой, мы несколько дней гуглили разные вопросы и смотрели любительское порно, - признается Луи. Сердце Гарри сжимается. Он не был уверен, станет ли первым у Луи, но отчаянно хотел разделить с ним этот момент.  
  
\- Лу, сейчас правда не самое лучшее время, чтобы рассказывать мне о том, как ты занимался сексом со своими предыдущими девушками.  
  
Гарри хочет, чтобы его голос не звучал так несчастно, особенно когда он замечает, какое действие это оказывает на Луи, насколько подскакивает паника и растерянность на его лице, как сильно он пугается.  
  
\- Но, знаешь, это же очень сильно отличается от вагины! Вагины выталкивают малышей, Хаз, а самый большой предмет, с которым сталкивается задница, это летние какашки, когда ты объедаешься кукурузой! – Тон Луи неожиданно меняется и из испуганного и неуверенного становится нежным и любящим. – Что если я причиню тебе боль? Я не хочу навредить тебе. Понимаешь, это мой самый жуткий кошмар. Я не представляю, что буду делать, если причиню тебе боль. Я лю… Я просто, я не хочу… Я хочу, чтобы у тебя был самый лучший первый раз из всех возможных. Я не хочу испортить этот момент для тебя. Я хочу сделать все правильно ради тебя.  
  
\- Луи, - произносит Гарри. Его голос звучит твердо, спокойно и решительно. – Я доверяю тебе.  
  
Это звучит ужасно похоже на «я люблю тебя».  
  
Луи снова наклоняется вниз и прижимается теплой грудью к груди Гарри. Он прикасается сухими губами к местечку под ухом Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, знаю, и именно поэтому я собираюсь сделать все так идеально, потрясающе и хорошо, как только возможно. Знаешь, я хочу позаботиться о тебе? Хочу доставить тебе удовольствие и сделать тебя счастливым. Мне нужно убедиться, что я все делаю правильно.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, малыш.  
  
Эта фраза заставляет Гарри растаять. Он любит Луи так сильно. Даже если ни один из них так и не признался в этом вслух, он знает. Он знает, что любит Луи, точно так же, как знает, что завтра утром солнце встанет на востоке. Он знает, что жизнь мимолетна, что все в этом мире эфемерно, и что всему придет конец, и знает, что кто-нибудь, может быть, скажет, что отдавать кому-то свое сердце в шестнадцать – это глупо. Он все это знает. Но точно так же он знает, что влюблен в Луи Уильяма Томлинсона.  
  
\- Да, хорошо.  
  
Луи целует его. И продолжает целовать до тех пор, пока они оба не успокаиваются. Они, целиком и полностью влюбленные друг в друга, лежат под одеялом, где уютно и тепло.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Так что остаток недели наполнен не репетициями или нервами по поводу полуфинала, и даже не наблюдениями за тем, как Лиам и Зейн обжимаются либо друг с другом, либо с женскими эквивалентами. Он наполнен просмотром любительского порно с Луи и регулярной чисткой истории запросов в гугле.  
  
\- Найл, а ты знал, что стимуляция простаты доставляет удовольствие только тогда, когда мужчина возбужден? Вот почему во время медицинского осмотра эта процедура получается только странной и неудобной, - озвучивает Луи, читая с экрана компьютера.  
  
\- Нет, я не знал и никогда не хотел знать, - отзывается Найл.  
  
\- Найл! Человеку важно понимать свое тело, - умничает Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, что мой член умеет вставать и что его приятно трогать. И это все, что мне нужно знать.  
  
\- А ты знаешь, что естественная смазка на самом деле может сделать девушку беременной? Так что, представь, что парень надевает презерватив только перед тем, как кончить, и, упс, она уже может залететь, - сообщает Гарри.  
  
\- Хазза, вообще-то нам не нужно беспокоиться о беременностях, - замечает Луи.  
  
\- Я знаю, просто это есть в списке фактов о членах.  
  
\- О, боже мой. Просто трахнитесь уже, - стонет Найл.  
  
\- Найл, мы же уже объясняли тебе. Анальный секс – очень деликатная и потенциально опасная процедура, и мы не хотим никакой боли, разрывов или еще чего-нибудь в этом духе, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Ну, я думаю, что запихивание члена в задницу при любых условиях будет болезненным до чертиков.  
  
\- Только если без правильной подготовки. Смазка и растягивание пальцами обязательны. Ты не можешь просто взять и всунуть, - рассказывает Гарри.  
  
\- Я пойду и найду Лиама и Зейна. Даже смотреть на то, как они пытаются переварить друг друга, лучше, чем это, - фыркает Найл, хватает геймбой и ноутбук и, топая, вылетает из комнаты.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Луи, как ты думаешь, может быть, в этом дневнике ты сможешь вести себя немного более серьезно? – интересуется Лиам, пока Зейн и Найл устанавливают камеру.  
  
Дальше следует пауза.  
  
\- Ох, эм, да, конечно. Я могу. Я только схожу отолью, ладно? Скоро вернусь, - заявляет Луи, и Гарри провожает встревоженным взглядом ярко-синюю футболку с надписью «superman».  
  
Когда он возвращается, Гарри приходится закусить губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Это так не похоже на Луи: без возражений сделать то, что просит Лиам, так что, естественно, он собирается поиздеваться над ним. На Луи надета застегнутая до самого подбородка рубашка. И он где-то отыскал черную галстук-бабочку и нацепил ее.  
  
\- Найл, иди сюда, - Луи жестом подманивает друга к себе и начинает что-то шептать ему на ухо. Найл громко хохочет и кивает:  
  
\- Да, да, я это сделаю. – И снова хохочет. – Ты просто легенда, чувак.  
  
Луи улыбается и хлопает Найла по плечу, а потом садится на среднюю ступеньку. Гарри устраивается на ступеньке перед ним.  
  
\- Хазза, ты можешь сделать мне исключительно глупую прическу? – просит Луи.  
  
\- Мне не придется так уж сильно напрягаться, верно? – нахально усмехается Гарри.  
  
\- Ооо! А ты у нас дерзкий, - смеется Луи, нажимая на нос Гарри. Зейн нечаянно сбивает камеру, и Лиам встает, чтобы помочь ему, давая Луи достаточно времени для того, чтобы пересказать Гарри свой план, пока тот причесывает ему волосы.  
  
Луи – самый забавный человек из всех, с кем Гарри посчастливилось познакомиться, и Гарри любит его так чертовски сильно.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Если я лягу здесь, если я просто лягу здесь, ляжешь ли ты со мной и забудешь ли весь остальной мир?*(12) – поет развалившийся на кровати Луи, широко распахивая руки.  
  
\- Ты просишь меня пообниматься с тобой? – уточняет Гарри, стаскивая с себя джинсы.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Тогда ладно, - отвечает Гарри и забирается на кровать. Луи сгребает его в охапку. Они лежали в точно такой же позе час назад, но тогда Гарри всхлипывал, оплакивая уход Шер. А Луи успокаивал его, целовал его лицо и заверял, что все будет хорошо, и напоминал ему, что теперь они финалисты. Что они обязательно выиграют, и они вместе. И пока Гарри успокаивался, у него на языке несколько раз вертелись три заветных слова, но так и не сорвались с губ.  
  
\- Я не знаю, как выразить то, что я чувствую, - тихо вздыхает он.  
  
 _Эти три слова сказали бы слишком много, но недостаточно._  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Я тебя люблю, - произносит Гарри тихо и спокойно. И эта фраза звучит неправильно.  
  
Его отражение не отвечает. Оно остается таким же бледным и взволнованным, как и он сам.

 

>>>>>

 

Им приходится встать невероятно рано, чтобы поговорить с Ирландией. Какая странная концепция: поговорить со всей Ирландией. После этого они поедут в старую школу Луи в Донкастере. Луи говорил Гарри, что хочет выгадать момент и поцеловать его у своего школьного шкафчика. Если честно, Гарри не возражает. Дальше они отправятся в Холмс Чаппел, в дом Гарри, и он так рад, что сможет повидаться с мамой (и познакомить ее с Луи). Потом они собираются подписывать автографы в HMV в Брэдфорде, и дать концерт в Вулвергемптоне.  
  
Но пока Гарри просто испытывает трудности с тем, чтобы затащить себя в душ, не заботясь обо всей остальной стране.  
  
\- Любимый, ты должен сходить в душ, чтобы я сходил после тебя, а потом мы смогли бы закинуть завтрак в твой желудок и выехать, - уговаривает Луи, тыкая Гарри в живот.  
  
\- Неа, - стонет Гарри и, не открывая глаза, утыкается в теплое тело Луи.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Неа.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Неа.  
  
\- Давай, Солнце, Найл хочет пообщаться со своей страной. Сделай это ради Найла. Ты же не можешь его огорчить? Он же такое солнышко.  
  
\- Нет, это ты солнышко, - возражает Гарри. Наверное, получается немного слабо и сонно. Луи усмехается.  
  
\- Ладно, встаем и идем, - уверенно объявляет Луи, и Гарри чувствует, как чужие ладони проскальзывают под его спину и колени. И неожиданно он оказывается в воздухе, но полагает, что может мириться с этим до тех пор, пока ему не придется открывать глаза и признавать, что они проснулись еще до рассвета.  
  
\- Куда мы идем? – спрашивает Гарри, когда обнаруживает, что Луи несет его к двери.  
  
\- В душ, - отвечает Луи. Это заставляет Гарри распахнуть глаза.  
  
\- Вместе? – уточняет он.   
  
Луи с нежностью смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
\- Ну, если ты хочешь.  
  
\- Ты позволишь мне тебя раздеть?  
  
Луи смеется, откидывая голову назад, и вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки.  
  
\- Да, если хочешь.  
  
\- Тогда ладно, - соглашается Гарри. Луи опять смеется, и они достигают своего пункта назначения. Луи осторожно опускает Гарри на тумбочку у раковины и закрывает дверь.  
  
\- Сколько сейчас времени хотя бы? – интересуется Гарри, потирая глаза.  
  
\- Слишком рано для таких вопросов, - говорит Луи, а потом наклоняется и стаскивает с Гарри радужные пушистые носки.  
  
\- Когда ты успел научиться так хорошо заботиться обо мне? – сонно спрашивает Гарри, вставая с тумбочки и снимая пижамные штаны.  
  
\- Не знаю. Может быть, дело в том, что я всегда заботился о сестренках и все такое, - объясняет Луи. – Но я точно не вижу тебя в роли братика.   
  
Гарри поднимает руки, и Луи стягивает с него футболку через голову.  
  
\- Что ж, это хорошо, учитывая, что мы собираемся заняться сексом в следующие три дня, - замечает Гарри, голова которого все еще скрыта под задранной футболкой. Луи высвобождает его и оставляет быстрый поцелуй на губах Гарри, который не успевает ответить ему тем же.  
  
\- Осталось всего два, мой любимый, - поправляет Луи тихо. Гарри изо всех сил старается не раздуться от гордости из-за обращения «мой любимый». Но даже когда стараешься очень сильно, не все всегда получается.  
  
\- Теперь ты, - командует Гарри и протягивает руки к Луи, показывая, чтобы тот подошел ближе. Луи подчиняется и делает несколько шагов. Гарри давно заметил, что глаза Луи всегда ярко-голубые по утрам, как будто они подзаряжаются за ночь. Гарри нащупывает край футболки Луи и прижимает большие пальцы к его бедрам, чувствуя под подушечками мягкую и теплую кожу. Его ладони скользят вверх по бокам Луи, обводя каждый изгиб, впадинку и выступ и задирая футболку. Он проводит по груди и ключицам Луи, и тот поднимает руки. Гарри стягивает с него футболку и принимается за боксеры, медленно стаскивая их вниз. Луи спотыкается, пытаясь вышагнуть из них, и Гарри даже не старается скрыть смех.  
  
А потом они включают душ, устанавливают подходящую температуру и встают под струи. По очереди смачивают волосы. У Гарри волосы гуще, поэтому ему требуется больше времени, а Луи тем временем дрожит от холода, так что Гарри притягивает его ближе к себе, чтобы они оба оказались под водой.  
  
Они намыливают друг другу волосы, и это ощущение возвращает Гарри в те три часа ночи, когда они вместе принимали ванну с пузырьками. Правда, в этот раз они стоят и путаются, где чьи руки, потому что моют друг друга одновременно, хихикая и играя с пеной.  
  
Когда Гарри заканчивает прополаскивать свою шевелюру, его место занимает Луи, чтобы проделать то же самое.  
  
\- Хочу поцеловать тебя, Лу, - произносит Гарри. Уголок губ Луи приподнимается вверх, и он кивает. Гарри опускает ладони на поясницу Луи, подходит ближе и целует. Он вспоминает их первый поцелуй в конце августа, и каким естественным он казался. Это чувство не было чем-то новым. Оно походило на возвращение домой после длинного отпуска. Это было нечто знакомое, после многих лет чего-то чуждого. Как будто Гарри всю свою жизнь ждал Луи. Ждал, когда он _вернется_ к Луи. Гарри всегда забавляла идея о соулмейтах, и теперь каждый поцелуй с Луи – это подтверждение. Каждый раз, когда он целует Луи, когда их губы соединяются, когда Гарри ощущает их вкус, как будто кусочки головоломки встают на свои места. На него приливной волной – настоящим цунами – накатывает любовь. Он чувствует, как заветные слова покалывают кончик языка. Чувствует, как Луи слизывает их, и надеется, что он проглотит их и поймет, как искренне, абсолютно и глубоко Гарри любит его.  
  
Они заканчивают поцелуй по обоюдному согласию. Капли воды стекают по носу Луи, собираются в ложбинке над верхней губой и повисают на ресницах. Он моргает, и они исчезают. Гарри видит все это будто в замедленной съемке. Он видит, как колышется каждая прядка волос Луи, когда попадает под струю воды. Как у его уха появляются пузырьки от шампуня. Видит, как играют мягкие отсветы в голубых- _голубых- **голубых**_ глазах Луи. Как его губы медленно раскрываются. Так же медленно, как встает солнце из-за горизонта. Луи делает вдох, и Гарри слышит звук, с которым воздух проникает в его легкие. Гарри видит каждое движение губ и челюсти Луи; и как характерно изгибаются уголки его рта, когда он говорит; и как кончик его языка касается неба, формируя звук «L»; и как зубы замирают над нижней губой, выпуская воздух и создавая шипящее «V». Гарри в трепетном волнении видит, как губы Луи чуть-чуть вытягиваются, складывая звук «U»*(13).  
  
Луи закрывает рот.  
  
Время ускоряется.  
  
Мозг Гарри приходит в движение, колесики начинают крутиться, и крохотные искорки передают по синапсам осознание.  
  
Он проигрывает эту сцену у себя в голове еще раз. Нежный голос Луи и искреннее, но немного дрожащее «Я люблю тебя».  
  
Гарри судорожно вдыхает, и воздух застревает в горле. Все его тело вибрирует от этих слов. Подушечки пальцев напрягаются, как будто что-то стремится вырваться через них.  
  
Признание вылетает из него, словно тихий раскат грома. Будто один удар сердца выскакивает из его тела и повисает в воздухе между ними.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Они снова целуются, но в последнюю секунду перед поцелуем Гарри успевает заметить выражение всепоглощающего восторга на лице Луи.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Энн – мама Гарри – просто обожает Луи. Он получает одобрение даже от Джеммы. Гарри считает, что они могут стать отличными друзьями. Джемма оставляет язвительный комментарий, и Луи отвечает ей тем же, и после этого она окидывает его одобрительным взглядом, который может означать только то, что он ей понравился. Вообще-то, все обожают Луи. Как и остальных ребят. Робин говорит что-то о том, что все они теперь семья, и Луи посылает Гарри маленькую счастливую улыбку.  
  
После первого шока от праздничных хлопушек и прочего, они все общаются с друзьями Гарри из Холмс Чаппела и его семьей. Это здорово, что те люди, которых Гарри любит больше всех, собрались в одной комнате: его мама, приемный отец Робин, Джемма, Луи и остальные парни.  
  
\- Итак, ты ему уже сказал? – интересуется Джемма, придвигаясь к Гарри, когда Луи с Найлом отходят за добавкой торта.  
  
По лицу Гарри непроизвольно расползается улыбка от уха до уха.  
  
\- Да, сегодня утром.  
  
\- Как все прошло? – спрашивает она взволнованно.  
  
\- Эм, вообще-то, он первый это сказал.  
  
\- Сказал что? – переспрашивает Энн, отворачиваясь от Лиама, с которым о чем-то разговаривала до этого. Широко распахнув глаза, Гарри пытается откопать в голове какой-нибудь ответ, за которым не последовали бы материнские слезы. Она уже и так плакала сегодня, когда они снимали эпизод для шоу. Что-то там про « _ты всегда будешь моим малышом_ ».  
  
\- Мам, наш маленький Гарри влюбился! – объявляет Джемма. И Гарри знает: она в курсе о том, что он не хотел пока ставить маму в известность, поэтому посылает сестре злобный взгляд.  
  
Глаза Энн расширяются.  
  
\- Ты сказал ему?  
  
Гарри не торопится выяснять, откуда она знает о том, что он беспокоился по поводу признания, предполагая, что это как-то связано с его болтливой сестрой. Его лицо заливает румянец.  
  
\- Эм, да, сегодня утром.  
  
А потом возвращается набивающий рот Красным Бархатным Тортом Луи, и Энн принимается всхлипывать, притягивая его в свои объятия.  
  
\- Эм, - последнее, что слышит от него Гарри, прежде чем Луи оказывается в ее руках. Обычно она очень сильная женщина, но, когда Джемма ходила на выпускной со своим первым парнем, Гарри пришлось сидеть дома и успокаивать ее, отпаивая шоколадом и отвлекая на просмотр фильмов. Она любит своих детей больше всего в мире, и когда в их жизни происходят счастливые события, она льет слезы.  
  
Наконец она отпускает Луи и вытирает глаза.   
  
\- Прости, прости, я просто очень рада за вас двоих. – Она указывает на Луи и Гарри. – Вам довелось одновременно исполнить свою мечту и влюбиться.  
  
Лицо Луи озаряется на слове «влюбиться» точно так же, как и все четыре раза до этого, когда Гарри говорил ему сегодня, что любит его.  
  
\- Береги моего малыша.  
  
\- Я тебя прикончу, - шипит Гарри Джемме на ухо.  
  
\- Это все равно бы случилось рано или поздно, - отзывается она.  
  
\- Ну, мы хотя бы не сказали ей, что хотим жить вместе после X-Factor, - замечает Гарри. И, наверное, получается слишком громко, потому что Энн оборачивается к нему с огромными глазами и разражается очередной порцией слез. Гарри никогда еще не видел, чтобы его мама столько плакала, а теперь ее слезы пропитывают футболку на его плече. Луи заглушает смешок, прижав ко рту ладонь и уставившись на Гарри сияющими глазами.  
  
\- С моей мамой будет еще хуже, - одними губами произносит он.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Гарри не может уснуть. Вчера после длинного дня и посещения родных городов он спал как младенец, а сейчас уже два часа ночи и сна ни в одном глазу.  
  
Просто…  
  
Завтра очень важный день, а потом послезавтра еще один _важный день_. Завтра они с Луи дойдут до самого конца. Они все распланировали, купили смазку и презервативы и разузнали все, что можно было узнать. А еще они договорились, что будут спать в комнате выбывших конкурсантов, с двуспальной кроватью вместо двухэтажных коек и подальше от парней, Мэтта и Ребекки.  
  
А послезавтра их ожидает финал, _три песни_ , одна из которых с Робби, черт побери, Уильямсом. Эти несколько часов сформируют всю их последующую жизнь, все решится в субботу вечером. Он ляжет спать ликующим победителем или полностью уничтоженным лузером.  
  
Его желудок снова переворачивается от волнения, и даже когда он прижимается ближе к Луи, это не помогает, потому что напоминает о том, как _близки_ они будут завтра.  
  
Но, боже, он так сильно любит Луи и так жаждет этой близости. Возможно, частично за этой нервозностью скрывается нетерпение, но он не уверен. Эмоции слишком перепутались.  
  
На самом деле, единственное, что остается для него абсолютно ясным – это любовь.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Гарри ужинает с парнями, или точнее копается в тарелке и делает вид, что ест, когда к ним присоединяется Зейн.  
  
\- Простите, я опоздал, - говорит он.  
  
\- Ничего, мы уже привыкли, - шутит Луи.  
  
\- Итак, Ребекка порвала со мной, - объявляет Зейн, втыкая вилку в еду.  
  
\- Не похоже, что ты сильно расстроен, - замечает Найл.  
  
\- Я и не расстроен. То есть, было весело, но ничего серьезного, - пожимает плечами Зейн.  
  
\- Знаешь, - начинает Луи, - я не понимаю этих интрижек. Мне нравятся серьезные отношения. Просто не встречайся с человеком, если не представляешь, что будешь с ним на протяжении долгого времени.   
  
Сердце Гарри трепещет в груди, а Луи проводит пальцами по тыльной стороне кисти Гарри на столе.  
  
\- Вы двое просто отвратительны, - сообщает Зейн.  
  
\- Не думай, что мы не догадались, почему вы не спите сегодня на своих койках, - добавляет Найл. У Гарри вспыхивает лицо, и он знает, что слегка краснеет.  
  
\- А почему они не спят сегодня на своих койках? – спрашивает Лиам. Зейн отвешивает ему подзатыльник, а Найл изображает пальцами универсальный жест, означающий «секс». – Ох.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
\- Глубокий вдох, Гарри. Просто дыши, - приказывает Гарри своему отражению. Но избыток кислорода не помогает успокоить взбушевавшийся желудок. Такое ощущение, что тот решил стать балериной, поэтому подпрыгивает и делает шпагаты.  
  
Гарри в последний раз приглаживает все еще влажные после недавнего душа кудряшки. Он принял душ, чтобы, эм, подготовить себя и успокоиться. И его прическа не имеет никакого значения, потому что волосы все равно растреплются. Во время секса. И в этом все дело. О, боже.  
  
Сейчас или никогда.  
  
Гарри выходит из ванной, выключает за собой свет и идет по коридору. Когда он открывает дверь, за ней обнаруживается только Луи, кровать и кое-что необходимое на ней. Упаковка с презервативом поблескивает на свету, а рядом с ней лежит миниатюрный флакончик со смазкой. Желудок Гарри совершает очередной пируэт.  
  
Но потом Луи поднимает голову, зеленые глаза встречаются с голубыми, и вся нервозность улетучивается. Гарри вспоминает, кто перед ним и как сильно Гарри его любит, и что все хорошо. Все всегда будет хорошо, пока Луи рядом.  
  
И у Гарри возникает такое ощущение, что так было всегда. Он целует Луи так, как будто это единственное, что он знает в жизни. Все происходит само собой, как и много раз до этого… Гарри приходит в себя и обнаруживает, что уже обнажен. Его одежда валяется непонятно где, его губы прижаты к шее Луи, рука Луи ласкает его член.  
  
\- Давай, забирайся на кровать, ага? – предлагает Луи. Сейчас они сидят на самом краю. Гарри кивает и залезает на кровать, становясь на руки и колени, и слепо следует указаниям Луи.  
  
Все, что происходит дальше, - чистая любовь. Луи целует каждый позвонок Гарри, начиная от шеи и заканчивая копчиком. Он растягивает Гарри сначала одним, потом двумя, а потом и тремя скользкими пальцами, входя до последней костяшки и сгибая пальцы именно так, как надо, до тех пор, пока Гарри не начинает дрожать и корчиться, умоляя Луи поцеловать его, трахнуть его.  
  
Раскатав презерватив и нанеся на него смазку, Луи переворачивает Гарри на спину и приподнимает его ноги. Он целует Гарри, а потом медленно, _очень медленно_ , проскальзывает в Гарри, и тот видит звезды. Или светлячков в августовскую ночь. Луи застывает на мгновение. Гарри переводит дыхание, наслаждаясь тем фактом, что Луи внутри него и они связаны, и Гарри никогда еще не было так хорошо. Жжение, боль и растяжение все еще тут, но Гарри и раньше знал, что они будут. Но это же _Луи_. И они связаны, они едины.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - выдыхает Гарри, когда Луи двигается в первый раз. Просто выходит на дюйм и плавно входит обратно.  
  
\- Значит, хорошо?   
  
Луи тяжело дышит. И Гарри это нравится. Он доставляет Луи удовольствие. Это делает его тело.  
  
\- Очень.  
  
Луи отстраняется и входит снова. Давление и трение еще невероятнее, чем Гарри мог себе представить.  
  
\- Ты такой красивый, - говорит Луи. Гарри улыбается и поправляет влажную челку Луи. Тот двигается снова, и Гарри выгибается навстречу, хочет большего.  
  
Это полная взаимность, движения туда и обратно, ритм настолько священный, будто создан для них самим морем.  
  
У Гарри дрожат пальцы, взлетают к волосам Луи, скользят по его спине к заднице. Каждый медленный и осторожный толчок – это вспышка. Каждый вздох, срывающийся с губ Луи, посылает Гарри на самый пик. Ладонь Луи на члене Гарри – жидкий огонь, волнами прокатывающийся по его телу и выталкивающий звуки из самых глубин его существа в воздух.  
  
Когда он кончает, он просто взрывается, содрогаясь. Луи – эпицентр, а позвоночник Гарри – ножка грибовидного облака. От взрывной волны Гарри раскидывает руки в стороны, вытягивая пальцы, и вцепляется в простыни. Пальчики на ногах поджимаются, а пятки вжимаются в бедра Луи. Под веками все заливает обжигающим белым светом, выцветающим до фиолетового с вкраплениями красного. Гарри отстраненно отмечает, что с его губ точно мед стекают тихие звуки. Что на его груди остается тонкая дорожка спермы. Что Луи давится вскриком. И чувствует, как член Луи пульсирует от оргазма _внутри_ него.  
  
Гарри с трудом приходит в себя, запертый где-то в глубине собственного тела. Он чувствует себя так, будто все конечности налились свинцом, по сравнению с невесомостью последнего часа. Когда Луи выходит из него, Гарри морщится, осознавая, что, наверное, эти ощущения не потускнеют до завтрашнего утра. Или, точнее… останется только болезненность или пустота внутри от отсутствия Луи.  
  
Гарри перекатывается головой по подушке, чтобы взглянуть на Луи.  
  
\- Хорошо? – спрашивает Луи, тяжело дыша. Но Гарри не в состоянии найти свои моторные навыки и заставить рот двигаться, чтобы ответить. Он надеется, что медленное моргание сможет достаточно убедительно передать его чувства. Луи переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри.  
  
\- Возвращайся ко мне, любимый, - мягко завет он.  
  
Проходит несколько минут, но первыми, на удивление, приходят в себя лодыжки. Он вращает сначала одной, потом другой. Потом шевелит пальчиками на ногах, сгибая и разгибая их. Суставы в коленках и бедрах щелкают, когда Гарри перекатывается ближе к Луи, отклеивая язык от неба.  
  
\- Привет, - произносит он.  
  
\- Привет, Солнышко, - улыбается Луи.  
  
\- Это было невероятно.  
  
Луи просто сияет и дарит Гарри медленный сухой поцелуй:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Давай помоем тебя, ага? – Луи медленно садится, в его бедре тоже что-то щелкает. На трясущихся ногах он идет через комнату к двери. – Я принесу влажное полотенце, сейчас вернусь.  
  
Когда Луи возвращается и вытирает его, уделяя особенное внимание болезненным участкам, Гарри уже наполовину погружен в сон. Луи забирается в кровать, собирает все расслабленные конечности Гарри, устраивает его удобнее рядом с собой и обнимает, прижимаясь ближе.  
  
И Гарри засыпает, зная, что он принадлежит Луи.

 

>>>>>

 

Сцена погружена в темноту. Он знает, что никто его не видит, даже когда над Лиамом зажигается прожектор, раскрашивая дым вокруг него в белый цвет. Сердце Гарри подскакивает к горлу. Вот и все, это финал.  
  
 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside..._ * _(14)_  
  
Голос Лиама доносится словно сквозь толстую стену, приглушенно и искаженно. Гарри не может дышать. Луи где-то на ступеньках позади него, и больше всего Гарри сейчас хочется взять его за руку.  
  
На припеве освещение становится ярче, микрофон Гарри улавливает какие-то слова, его сердце возвращается на положенное место, и слух проясняется.  
  
 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world*(14)_  
  
Гарри устанавливает микрофон на стойку и набирается решимости. Он репетировал это соло сотни раз, он мог бы спеть его задом наперед, если бы захотел. Это песня о любви, а он знает кое-что о любви. Ему нечего бояться.  
  
 _But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on.*(14)_  
  
Каким-то чудом он допевает остаток песни, даже ту самую длинную ноту, которую он мог взять только согнувшись пополам.  
  
Дальше следуют комментарии судей, и Саймон выглядит очень гордым. Гарри тоже гордится. Посмотрите, как далеко они зашли, маленькая группа отверженцев. Но он хочет пойти еще дальше, хочет воспарить, хочет однажды выступать на аренах, полных людей, пришедших только ради них. Может быть, даже на стадионах.  
  
Но пока им даровано только две минуты рая.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Робби Уильямс немного чересчур распускает руки с Луи на сцене. Но зато у Гарри будет шанс ощупать всего Луи позже, так что через него он тоже сможет потрогать Робби Уильямса. Хотя он и так уже прикасается к Робби Уильямсу.  
  
Робби Уильямс. Как это случилось?  
  
Гарри думает, что это лучшее выступление, которое видело шоу с момента создания. И, да, он абсолютно беспристрастен.   
  
Просто по венам Гарри курсирует чистый восторг. Они выиграют. Он знает это. Они победят. Они должны победить.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
На этот раз Гарри слышит, что Луи поет бэк-вокал вместе с ним. Слышит, как их голоса переплетаются.  
  
Вот оно, это выступление значит все. Это выступление может изменить их жизни.  
  
Луи протягивает руку и обнимает Гарри за плечи, и Гарри делает то же самое. Они стоят и поют, и Гарри ощущает странное тянущее чувство в животе, как в тот самый первый день, когда их объединили в группу. Это чувство означает, что они еще в самом начале.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Первый конкурсант, проходящий в финал, это Мэтт. Гарри не удивлен, Мэтт был первым на каждой неделе, за исключением разве что первого выступления. Гарри был почти уверен, что Мэтт пройдет и им придется стать соперниками. Или Мэтт и Ребекка будут конкурировать, но он не собирается позволять себе думать об этом.  
  
Вот только он думает. Боже, он так нервничает, что не может дышать. Его желудок завязывается в узел, все тело дрожит. Наверное, он молится, но он не уверен. Он слишком сильно нервничает, чтобы разобраться в собственных мыслях.  
  
Луи легонько хлопает его по бедру. Словно бы говорит: «все в порядке, я здесь, мы здесь». Они в финале. Они прошли так далеко. И все будет хорошо, даже если они не победят. Они просто останутся вместе и будут выпускать EP, если придется.  
  
Но, боже, имя «Ребекка», вылетевшее изо рта Дермота, жалит так больно.  
  
Легкие Гарри сжимаются. Вся его душа сдувается от поражения. Он мечтает только о том, чтобы позволить своим коленкам подогнуться. Мечтает просто лечь на сцену.  
  
Боже, сцена. Больше всего в мире он будет скучать по выступлениям. Он обожает адреналин, крики и грохочущую музыку. Все кончено, все потеряно. Ему придется вернуться домой, к работе в пекарне. Придется идти в колледж и изучать право, бизнес и социологию. И он будет вполне доволен, но не будет счастлив.  
  
У него жжет и покалывает глаза, в горле застревает ком. Сейчас его основная задача – держать себя в руках. Он может поплакать за кулисами. Там он сможет плакать столько, сколько захочется. Столько, сколько ему потребуется.  
  
Пальцы Найла впиваются в его бедро, как будто он так же, как и Гарри, изо всех сил пытается держать голову выше.  
  
\- Это только начало для этих ребят, - объявляет Саймон. Но от этой фразы так сжимается сердце и разлетается на кусочки душа, что появляется ощущение, будто это конец.  
  
Каким-то непонятным образом он доживает до того момента, когда они оказываются за кулисами. Глаза застилают слезы, поэтому он не может в точности сказать, куда идет, только находит по звуку дорогу в руки Луи. Луи обнимает его, крепче прижимая к себе. Голос Луи ломается, когда он говорит:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
И именно в этот момент первый, почти нечеловеческий всхлип поднимается по горлу из груди Гарри и с болью вырывается изо рта. Гарри утыкается в шею Луи и рыдает, сильнее прижимаясь к нему и нуждаясь в чем-нибудь стабильном и постоянном. Он слышит, как где-то в отдалении плачет Найл, а Зейн успокаивает его, убаюкивая, как матери убаюкивают плачущих детей. Лиам тоже всхлипывает справа от Гарри.  
  
\- Давайте, парни, групповые обнимашки, - зовет Луи. Гарри находится так близко к нему, что эхо голоса Луи проходит по всему его телу.  
  
Что-то теплое и влажное прижимается к боку Гарри. Это Найл. Гарри поднимает руку, чтобы обнять и его тоже. Он чувствует ладонь Зейна на своей пояснице, а Лиам прислоняется к Луи с другой стороны. Они бог знает сколько стоят вот так: все вместе, прижавшись друг к другу.  
  
Несколько минут спустя они кучкой сидят на диванчике за кулисами, переплетя руки и ноги. Каким-то чудом они успокоились, позвонили родителям и рассказали новости, несмотря на то, что их семьи только что видели все в прямом эфире. И теперь в комнату входит Саймон.  
  
\- Привет, ребята, - говорит он, и его голос звучит мягче, чем когда-либо раньше. Гарри гадает, ожидает ли их та самая речь, которой удостаиваются все отверженные конкурсанты. О том, как усердно они трудились и все такое.  
  
Но случается вовсе не это. Вместо этого Саймон предлагает:  
  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы вы все поехали со мной в мой офис, если вы не против. Это недалеко.  
  
Они соглашаются и садятся в фургон с Саймоном и его водителем. В автомобиле царит атмосфера молчания, никто не разговаривает. Время от времени кто-нибудь шмыгает носом, но в остальном все тихо.  
  
Они входят в офис Саймона, и Гарри вспоминает, как они были здесь на пятой неделе. Время пролетело так стремительно, в вихре выступлений, нарастающей популярности и Луи, но теперь кажется, что пятая неделя была целую вечность назад. В помещении стоят пять белоснежных кожаных кресел перед столом Саймона, и тот жестом предлагает парням присесть.  
  
Они садятся, и Луи протягивает к Гарри руку через разделяющее их расстояние и берет его ладонь в свою.  
  
\- Итак, - начинает Саймон, - обычно я не делаю ничего подобного, но поскольку я пропустил вас на отборочном туре в моем доме в Испании, верил своему сердцу на протяжении всего шоу и действительно считаю, что эта вера помогла мне принять несколько правильных решений…  
  
Измученные внутренности Гарри предпринимают слабую попытку перевернуться. Знакомая нервозность по крупицам возвращается. Его разбитая душа приподнимает голову, почуяв крохотный намек на надежду.  
  
А потом происходит нечто потрясающее.  
  
\- Принимая все это во внимание, я просто не могу проигнорировать то, что говорит мне сердце. Я не могу вас отпустить, ребята, вы слишком талантливые и старательные. – Сердце Гарри в самом замечательном порыве подскакивает к горлу, хватка Луи едва ли не ломает ему пальцы. – Я бы хотел, чтобы вы подписали контракт с моим звукозаписывающим лейблом, если вас интересует такое предложение.  
  
У Гарри в груди будто бы взрывается световая граната, уничтожая всю серость и печаль, что успели там угнездиться. Его руки отчаянно трясутся, а на глазах выступают новые, совсем другие слезы. Кровь в венах пузырится от восторга, который, как казалось Гарри, был потерян навсегда. Вокруг раздаются радостные вопли, Лиам подскакивает с кресла. Найл истерически хохочет. Зейн сгибается пополам и обхватывает свои колени. А Луи по-прежнему крепко сжимает ладонь Гарри, но другой рукой вытирает первые за этот вечер слезы.  
  
Для Гарри время будто замедляется. Он видит, как губы Саймона медленно расползаются в улыбке, как слезинка приземляется с ресниц на скулу Луи, как Найл хватается за живот и смеется, задыхаясь. Как пальцы Зейна впиваются в ткань джинсов. Его лицо скрыто, но Гарри знает, что он улыбается. Лиам подпрыгивает вверх и плавно, словно зависнув в воздухе на мгновение, опускается вниз. Это его парни. И они все останутся вместе. Это действительно только начало.  
  
Гарри поверил в судьбу, когда впервые обнял своего мальчика. Понял, что такое предназначение, встретившись с этими парнями. Но только подписывая контракт он осознает, что его мечта становится явью.  
  
  
<<<<<  
  
  
На одной из плиток на стене в туалете виднеется трещина. Гарри уже изучил ее во всех возможных ракурсах, но все еще не закончил освобождать мочевой пузырь, и ему _скучно_. Да, он сам виноват в том, что выхлебал восемь бутылок воды перед прослушиванием, но он же нервничал, а значит не несет ответственности за свои действия.  
  
Кто-то останавливается у писсуаров рядом с ним, и, вроде бы, правила негласного туалетного этикета гласят, что нельзя смотреть друг на друга в такой момент, но эта дурацкая трещинка на плитке не настолько интересна, чтобы удержать его внимание, и Гарри быстро косится на соседа.  
  
Его сердце тут же замирает, а рука вздрагивает, отправляя капли мочи в полет. Гарри кажется, будто вся его жизнь отражается в этих двух капельках, и он молится всем божествам, какие только могут его услышать, чтобы капли приземлились благополучно, а не…  
  
…не на руку этого симпатичного мальчишки.  
  
Естественно.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы просто, черт побери, проигнорировать это происшествие, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек – _нормальный человек_ , который знаком с правилами туалетного этикета, – Гарри выдыхает:  
  
\- Упс.  
  
Упс.  
  
 _Гребаный «Упс»_.  
  
Вот и все, Гарри может помахать ручкой своему шансу завязать разговор с мальчиком-пикси и узнать эти небесные глаза чуточку лучше. Гарри хочется растаять, превратиться в жидкость и присоединиться к моче сотен других парней в сливе писсуара, где ему самое место.  
  
А потом происходит немыслимое. Голубоглазый произносит:  
  
\- Привет.  
  
До Гарри наконец доходит, что его мочевой пузырь пуст, и теперь он просто стоит с болтающимся членом и идиотским выражением на лице. Он стряхивает все оставшиеся капли и упаковывает свое достояние в штаны. Голубоглазый, кажется, тоже закончил и уже перешел к раковинам, чтобы помыть руки. Но Гарри замечает, что незнакомец продолжает поглядывать на него через отражение в зеркале.  
  
\- Ох! – неожиданно вздыхает парень, его лицо озаряет узнавание. – Ты же Гарри! Я видел твое прослушивание! Ты был невероятен, друг.  
  
Губы Гарри растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
\- Ты так думаешь? Большое спасибо.  
  
\- Да, друг. Это было круто. Ты далеко пойдешь, я это знаю, - заявляет Голубоглазый, вытирая руки о джинсы на попе. – Эм, это может прозвучать странно, но можно мне твой автограф? Или, может быть, фотографию с тобой? Когда ты станешь самым знаменитым парнем в мире, я буду всем говорить, что взял у тебя самый первый в твоей карьере автограф. Я не буду продавать его на eBay, обещаю.  
  
У Гарри отпадает челюсть, и он не находит в своей черепушке ничего лучше, чем:  
  
\- Ты, что ли, ясновидящий?  
  
\- Неа, но симпатичные мальчишки с отличным голосом обычно добиваются успеха в этом мире. А ты подходишь под эту категорию: симпатичный, с отличным голосом, _умеешь печь булочки_ , - полный набор. С тобой будет непросто соревноваться, верно?  
  
\- Ох, ты тоже прошел! Поздравляю! – восклицает Гарри, радостно хлопая в ладоши.  
  
Голубоглазый корчит гримасу.  
  
\- Да, я прошел, но мне пришлось петь две песни. Что-то пошло не так, и я ужасно сфальшивил. Просто уничтожил песню «Hey There Delilah».  
  
\- Ну, что ж, самое главное, что ты все же прошел, - замечает Гарри.  
  
\- Да, точно. Так что на счет автографа? Ты не против?  
  
\- Ох! Да, эм, где мне расписаться? – спрашивает Гарри, ощупывая свои карманы в поисках листка бумаги.  
  
\- На моих титьках, - заявляет Голубоглазый с серьезным выражением на лице.  
  
\- Я… ох, эм…  
  
\- Я просто шучу! У меня ничего нет, но, может быть… - он протягивает руку и отрывает бумажное полотенце. – Вот на этом? У меня есть ручка.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
\- Да, конечно. – Он берет ручку и бумажное полотенце. – Как тебя зовут?  
  
\- Ну, до прослушивания я представлялся как «Луис», но Саймон произнес мое имя на французский манер, и я решил, что мне это нравится, так что, да, Луи.  
  
\- Эй! А это в рифму! – выдыхает Гарри, начиная накорябывать текст.  
  
\- Что в рифму?  
  
\- Луи и Голубоглазый*(15).  
  
\- Голубоглазый?  
  
Гарри поднимает голову, протягивая Луи ручку и полотенце, и тут же осознает свою ошибку.  
  
\- Это я так… о, боже. Я так называл тебя, мысленно.  
  
Звучит так, будто он сошел с ума.  
  
\- Голубоглазый? Почему Голубоглазый? – смеется Луи, убирая в карман ручку и с улыбкой читая сообщение на полотенце.  
  
\- Ну, потому что у тебя такие глаза. Они голубые, милые и все такое.  
  
О, боже.  
  
Луи кивает, как будто сразу все понял.  
  
\- Ты все еще не против фотографии?  
  
\- Да, конечно. – « _Если это поможет мне прекратить позориться_ », - думает он.   
  
Они встают ближе и оба изображают улыбки победителей, и Луи делает фотографию на свой телефон.  
  
\- Ладно, мне пора идти. Моя семья, наверное, уже решила, что я тут утонул, - усмехается Луи, убирая телефон и крепче сжимая подписанное бумажное полотенце.  
  
\- Да, не стоит заставлять их нервничать, - соглашается Гарри, пока Луи идет к двери. – Надеюсь, увидимся на bootcamp!  
  
\- Да, и, эй, - Луи замолкает на мгновение, открывает дверь и оборачивается. – Принеси мне звездочку, когда поднимешься к ним на небо, ладно?  
  
Гарри не верит в судьбу, но, когда он смотрит на этого мальчика-пикси с мягкими бронзовыми волосами и глазами цвета тропического океана, у него в груди зарождается это чувство. Сильнейшее чувство, которое заверяет его, что это не первая и не последняя их встреча.  
  
\- Да, я обещаю.

**Author's Note:**

> *Текст из песни Nobody Knows (немного измененный): Малыш, я не выдам твой секрет, в этом мире нет для меня другого места, где я хотел бы быть...  
> Оригинальный вариант:   
> «Baby, oh the secret's safe with me,   
> There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be…»   
> Малыш, этот секрет умрёт вместе со мной,   
> В этом мире больше нет места для меня…
> 
> **Здесь имеется ввиду игра слов:  
> «Cocked» имеет значение поднятый, загнутый, задранный кверху, взведенный (в случае пистолета). Но его можно использовать и в значении «возбужденный», а само слово «cock» - в значении «член». Так что шутка про пенис всегда актуальна ;)
> 
> ***Йоко Оно — японская авангардная художница, певица и деятель искусства, вдова Джона Леннона. 
> 
> ****Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean.  
> Let's buy everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance.
> 
> *(5) Z-list celebrity – знаменитости класса Z – люди, которые считают себя популярными, но на деле таковыми не являются (это либо ведущие каких-нибудь ток-шоу, либо те, кто прославился каким-нибудь одним-единственным хитом). А дальше шутка Гарри строится на том, что Z – последняя буква латинского алфавита (…T U V W X Y Z), и он идет в обратную сторону, как бы повышая их статус с конца. И начинает с буквы X, потому что они стали популярны благодаря X-Factor.
> 
> *(6) Queen – может означать: королева, красавица, богатая женщина. Но употребляться и в том же значении, что queer, только с оттенком женоподобности, которого в слове queer нет.
> 
> *(7) For I can't help falling in love with you – я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что влюбляюсь в тебя.
> 
> *(8) «Ле́ди и Бродя́га» (англ. Lady and the Tramp) — пятнадцатый по счёту классический мультфильм студии Уолта Диснея 1955 года. Саму сцену, о которой говорит Луи, можно посмотреть здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gwZC5s2IU0
> 
> *(9) Отсылка к татуировкам Гарри (Hi) и Луи (Oops).
> 
> *(10) Be my baby and I'll look after you (Будь моим малышом, и я позабочусь о тебе) – строчка из песни «Look After You».
> 
> *(11) Имеется ввиду марка шампуня от перхоти «Head & Shoulders». В видео-дневнике Луи насыпает соль в шапку, а потом натягивает на себя. И когда снимает, с его головы сыплется "перхоть".
> 
> *(12) If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world (Если я лягу здесь, если я просто лягу здесь, ляжешь ли ты со мной и забудешь ли весь остальной мир) – строчка из песни Snow Patrol «Chasing Cars».
> 
> *(13) Гарри описывает артикуляцию для фразы «I Love You» - я люблю тебя.
> 
> *(14) Слова песни Элтона Джона «Your Song»:
> 
> It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside... – Это чуточку странно, то чувство внутри...  
> How wonderful life is, now you're in the world - Как восхитительна эта жизнь, когда ты есть в мире   
> But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. – Ласково светило солнце, пока я писал эту песню. О таких людях, как ты, которые хранят этот свет.
> 
> *(15) Louis (Луи) и Bluey (которое я перевела как "Голубоглазый", потому что "Голубоватый" в русском языке имеет совсем иной смысловой оттенок) – в английской версии эти два слова действительно рифмуются.


End file.
